Denying Love
by Htuiba
Summary: Dudas, incertidumbres, miedos, deseos... Una serie de eventos convierten a Kurt y Blaine en follamigos. Kurt nunca ha tenido novio, Dave solo lo molesta; Blaine es novio de Santana, pero le gusta experimentar. En el universo de Glee, pero con ligeras modificaciones.
1. Capítulo 01 - Rutinas

Gracias a RIM por crear Glee. Gracias a todos los autores que me inspiraron (de todas las historias a las que doy favorito), mención especial a Klainefan, quien no es parte de FanFiction. El rating advierte de todas las perversiones que pueden encontrar aquí, nadie esta obligado a leerlo si no le gusta.

**Aclaración:** No me pertenece Glee o ninguno de los personajes. No estoy afiliada con nadie no genero ganancia de esta historia. No me pertenece absolutamente nada y solo estoy complaciendo mi propia locura. No conozco o me pertenecen los actores que interpretan a los personajes. Todo pertenece a Ryan Murpyn, Glee, Fox y cualquiera más que tenga patente sobre Glee y sus personajes. Espero haber cubierto todo lo que no me pertenece.

* * *

―_Kurt Hummel te amo ―pronunció una firme voz―. Deseo pasar toda mi vida contigo, tener un par de hijos; que seas la primera persona que vea al despertar y la última al irme a dormir. Quiero envejecer a tu lado… por eso y mucho, muchísimo más, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?_

_El de ojos azules no podía ver por las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado y estaban por desbordar, no logró responder por el nudo que se apretaba en su garganta, así que sólo asintió frenéticamente y balbuceó algo inentendible en afirmación. Sintió como tomaban su mano izquierda haciéndole extender los dedos para poder tomar específicamente el anular. Con torpes movimientos colocó el anillo de plata con un solo brillante adornándolo, ajustó perfectamente; al terminar besó la zona que cubría el anillo y luego en el dorso de la mano. Comenzó a incorporarse sin apartar la vista de Kurt -su ahora prometido-, al estar finalmente de pie tomó la barbilla del castaño y aproximó sus rostros. El beso comenzó como un roce mojado por las lágrimas de los ojos azules, fue profundizando, le añadieron raspes con los dientes y un duelo entre lenguas, sus cuerpos se aproximaron aún más…_

*… Y ESE FUE EL RECIENTE NÚMERO UNO EN LAS LISTAS DE ÉXITOS DE BILLBOARD…*

El radio-despertador había sonado, interrumpiendo una vez más las fantasías donde el joven Hummel era amado, el único lugar en donde alguna vez había obtenido una minúscula prueba de que ese sentimiento existía, a pesar de ello, esperaba que el real fuera aún mejor y más duradero, pero sobre todo poder experimentarlo. Cuando apagó su alarma se dispuso a levantarse.

Un día más había comenzado, que a pesar de tan solo llevar un par de semanas en su nuevo curso -su último año-, prácticamente en su día a día no había novedades. Seguía teniendo los mismos amigos desde que se unió al club Glee, su guardarropa cambiaba con las estaciones -mejor dicho las tendencias-, continuaba siendo el mejor en la clase de francés, mantenía sus notas fácilmente, su piel permanecía tersa y perfecta -claro que tuvo que ir mejorando sus técnicas de humectación-, todavía era un tonto romántico, sus sueños apuntaban a Broadway… el Kurt Hummel de siempre. Y realmente no esperaba que eso cambiase en mucho tiempo, al menos no hasta que se fuera a la universidad a New York, claro que no podía evitar recordarse la edad en la que los demás habían iniciado a entablar relaciones amorosas, y él era más inexperto que ninguno, ni siquiera había tenido su primer beso, así que su primer amor, sería su primer todo y con algo de suerte llegaría a cumplir su sueño recurrente con él mismo, casarse. Terminó de prepararse con un suspiro, mas por lo monótono de su vida que por otra cosa.

* * *

El nuevo prospecto a formar parte de la elite de la preparatoria William McKinley, ese era Blaine Devon Anderson. No podía estar más seguro de lograr esa meta porque al parecer todo lo que hacía era parte los requisitos -que parecían ser visibles para todos, menos para él- exactos para poder ser una celebridad -popular-, incluso podría llegar a ser el rey del tonto baile de graduación, el concurso de popularidad anual. Y si al caso había alguna duda de ello, tenía como as bajo la manga a Santana López quien era la latina, sexi, diva, temida e incluso aunque no fuese la líder de las porristas, era todo lo que necesitaba; una chica ardiente, desbordante de pasión, sin complejos a la hora del sexo, no era de esas lapas asfixiantes… su novia.

Nuevamente se besuqueaban en el cuarto que era utilizado para guardar los utensilios y material de limpieza del conserje, ya que el pelinegro había logrado conseguir una copia de la llave. La noche anterior se habían quedado hasta muy entrada la madrugada en la casa de la latina después de su sesión de sexo, la cual fue variada como siempre, satisfactoria, todo un espectáculo… pero, en cierta forma era como solo cambiara a la chica y la forma de proceder, porque en realidad era muy poco lo que él no hubiera hecho. ¿Sería posible que se estuviera hartando del sexo?

―¿Qué te pasa? ―cuestionó la joven cuando el pelinegro se alejó, ella lo tomó de la chaqueta letterman que indicaba que el pertenecía al equipo de la escuela, los Titanes.

El chico soltó un bufido tratando de aclarar su mente, no le podía decir que se estaba aburriendo. Prendió la luz del lugar, que había permanecido apagada, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, encendió la pantalla y miró la hora, aún faltaban varios minutos para que iniciaran las clases.

―Recordé que tengo que ir a mi taquilla por algo y si no lo hago ahora voy a llegar tarde ―vio como la latina alzaba los hombros en señal de desinterés, mientras checaba el estado de su maquillaje con el espejo de su polvera.

―Te veo luego ―dijo, acomodándose el uniforme de porrista y tomando su bolso del suelo para irse moviendo las caderas a cada paso y dejándolo solo.

Dejó a su espalda apoyarse contra la pared para que esta lo sostuviera en su descenso hasta quedar sentado en el piso, con las manos cruzadas sobre las rodillas haciendo soporte a su cabeza. Creyó estar a punto del sueño, cuando la campana le indicó que debía poner la mochila al hombro y correr.

* * *

Durante el tiempo para cambiar de clase del tercer al cuarto período, el de los ojos color avellana miraba perdido hacia la nada recargado en su casillero, cuando de repente las risas de Karofsky y su pandilla le hicieron ser consciente de lo que sucedía. Miró como, en cámara lenta para su visión, Dave se dirigía a empujar a cierta persona contra las taquillas, sorprendentemente lo que captó su atención fue el apetecible trasero cubierto por unos entallados pantalones blancos, que a consecuencia del brusco movimiento hicieron un movimiento que le pareció hipnotizante «_Creo que definitivamente el problema es la chica ―se dijo al sentir que la sangre agolpaba hacia su entrepierna―. Pero, ¿Por qué empujó a esa chica?_». Sintió las manos sudar y la boca salivar ante semejante espectáculo, cuestionándose si debía actuar como héroe y así lograr un primer acercamiento, mientras se vio en la necesidad de cubrir su erección bajó la carpeta negra de su trabajo de química. Debía hacerse con esa chica, Santana no importaba, lo superaría, pero… su sangre se heló cuando descubrió de quien eran realmente ese par de curvas, era Kurt Hummel. ¡Se había puesto cachondo por un chico! No fue hasta que se golpeó la nariz con la carpeta, que hasta ese momento había cubierto la rigidez -que ahora había decaído totalmente-, cuando logró apartar la vista y perdiendo la batalla contra sí mismo, bajó la carpeta para ver la sinuosa retirada de su nuevo placer culpable.

Sin quererlo esa imagen se había impreso en su pupila y cuando como remedio cerró fuertemente los ojos, y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza para aclarar su mente, esa fotografía mental se convirtió en una secuencia que lo mostraba en movimiento. Lo único que le pudo dar un poco de paz en esos momentos fue recordar que no tenía ninguna clase con _el gay_ de la escuela. Se recordó a si mismo pedir a Santana una buena sesión de magreo, ya que seguramente truncar su faje le había hecho acumular demasiada presión en su fogosidad y por eso había tenido esa inusual reacción, conforme con su teoría se dirigió a continuar con su día.

Hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Lamentó a los desdichados que tenía que hacer fila, ya que él contaba con los recursos para poder pasar directo a la barra, estaba regodeándose con esa verdad, cuando de repente sus ojos se pegaron como imán a ese trasero, ¡ni siquiera lo había estado buscando!, ¿o sí? Frunció el ceño cuando algo obstruyó su vista, pero al menos por fin fue capaz de rectificar sus acciones y plantearse sus opciones, se dirigió hacia el frente dispuesto a terminar con su curiosidad. Concentró la vista en el sujeto, ya había visto mucho a su objeto de deseo, debía terminar con esto y la única forma de hacerlo, era tocarlo. Sintió sus manos sudar, colocó la bandeja que llevaba bajo su brazo izquierdo, frotó sus manos en parte para sacarlas y para controlar un poco su ansiedad; estaba tan cerca, se colocó detrás de ese suculento trasero, se aseguró que pareciera un accidente y fue directo a por ello…

* * *

Por fin Kurt había logrado escoger las verduras para su ensalada, que solo eran un par de hortalizas; mientras le recordaba a Mercedes bajar su consumo de alimentos fritos. Llevaban platicando sobre lo estresantes que habían sido las asignaturas desde el principio, pero era obvio que al ser su último año, todo era más exigente. Listos para retirarse, avanzaron… hasta que oyeron que una bandeja cayó acompañada de un par de risas «_¡Que no se atrevan a iniciar una infantil batalla de comida! ―Kurt temió por su conjunto_». Pero cuando nada les pasó, volvieron la vista a sus espaldas. Y ahí estaba el chico de rulos azabache que se recuperaba del golpazo que se dio contra el mueble de la barra. Mercedes esbozó una ligera sonrisa, pero luego la cambió por un gesto de preocupación, él por su parte solo se preguntaba si eso le dejaría un moretón.

El repentino silencio de todos vino ante la nula respuesta del jugador, seguía de pie contra la barra con gesto inentendible. Después de unos segundos abrió los ojos de golpe y volviendo a recuperarse, mientras que algunas risillas y murmullos volvían a sonar, él ensanchó los ojos de golpe y volteó a asesinar -si eso fuera posible- con la mirada a Kurt. El castaño solo pudo encogerse, como preparándose para algún tipo de agresión, pero el pelinegro solo gruñó y salió de la cafetería, seguido por su novia. El joven Hummel por fin pudo respirar.

―¿Qué fue eso?― cuestionó su amiga una vez que estaba en la mesa sentada junto con otros miembros del coro.

―Ya no saben cómo llamar la atención― afirmó Tina.

La discusión continuó sin que llegaran a ningún acuerdo. Pero al de ojos azules lo que le pasaba por la mente era otra cosa, que aunque se relacionaba con el incidente parecía significar algo más que el mismo accidente del chico, sabía que se llamaba Blaine, pero nunca habían tenido ningún tipo de relación, exceptuando las clases que compartían. Eran esa mirada y su expresión en general lo que le provocaba sudar frío cada vez que lo recordaba; pero al parecer nadie más lo había notado ni siquiera Mercedes.

Al volver a su clase, se vio en la necesidad de sentarse en la parte trasera y cubrirse con la libreta abierta el rostro, era consciente que no había hecho nada malo, pero los motivos para acosarlo no eran necesarios y ahora que parecía ser acusado de la torpeza del chico Anderson, no estaba demás actuar precavidamente. Aún más en las clases que compartiría con él. Cumpliendo algún tipo de regla, el susodicho entro unos segundos después tras el catedrático, podía decirse que no había olvidado el incidente ya que ni su novia conseguía que le hablara.

Durante la clase el profesor tuvo que hacer una salida imprevista y los dejó trabajando. Fue en ese momento que la porrista latina retomó la conversación con su novio sobre su humor, cosa que al castaño no le hacía gracias; «_¿a quién le interesaban los problemas de esos dos?_», tuvo que reprimirse de golpear su frente al ver que todo el salón estaba pendiente de esos dos, y ojala esa hubiese sido la peor parte, pero no fue así. De la nada el pelinegro tomó la nunca de la chica y le plantó tremendo beso, que en realidad rayaba en lo obsceno, juntaban sus labios agresivamente como si mantuviesen una batalla a besos, aunque los ruidos que hacían distaban del sonido de una guerra. Cuando Kurt fue consciente de que también era un espectador más de ese desplante, no encontró las fuerzas para poder apartar la vista; la función que llevaba un buen rato, terminó con un fuerte sonido de _muac_.

Aunque tal demostración de afecto distaba del ideal de Kurt sobre lo que debía ser el romance, no pudo evitar envidiarlo ya que al menos ese par se tenían el uno al otro y eran capaces de demostrarlo ante todos sin miedo; el día que el pudiera tener a alguien tan valiente como él -como su padre le había dicho-, no sabía si sería capaz de demostrar su afecto tan abiertamente, pero era consciente de que antes que nada debía conseguir a esa persona, para poder comenzar a preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

Se escuchó como la cerradura cedía ante la llave y permitía el acceso de los dos adolescentes a la casa vacía de los López. Blaine y su novia habían ido directo después de que terminaran sus clases y aprovechando que no tenían entrenamientos, para poder zanjar la tensión que había producido el incidente de la cafetería.

Una vez dentro y habiendo dejado sus cosas en la sala, subieron lo más presurosos que podían entre tanto beso y manoseo a la habitación, donde permanecieron recargados contra la puerta, cerrada y con cerrojo, comenzaron a quitar las capas de ropa que llevaban encima. Quedando él solo con los bóxer azules y, ella con el sostén y las pantis violetas; Santana comenzaba a acariciar desde los amplios hombros bronceados pasando por la definida espalda, llevando las manos por los glúteos y regresando para establecerse en el cuello y jugar con los rulos dela nunca; por su parte el chico no perdió tiempo en desabrochar el sostén y dejar más libres sus pechos, aferrando sus manos en la cintura y provocando fricción entre sus genitales aun cubiertos; todo mientras ambos se besaban desesperados desde la cara, hombros, cuello y por supuesto los labios.

Como un lenguaje propio sus gemidos los acompañaron durante el trayecto que a la par llevaban hasta tirarse en la cama, con la chica contra el colchón y el ojimiel sobre ella provocando una mayor fricción entre ambos,no pasó mucho cuando ambos tuvieron que deshacerse del resto de ropa y ahora mientras su rostro nadaba entre los voluptuosos pechos de la chica sus manos cubrían su pene erecto con un condón, antes de que por fin pudieran fusionarse. La temperatura de las pieles eran elevadísima, el sudor perló la superficie de sus cuerpos, las caricias eran más lascivas, los ruidos que ambos producían era toda una sinfonía erótica. Utilizando esa perfecta sincronía que poseían, cambiaron de posición la chica se giró, quedando recostado sobre su lado derecho y dándole la espalda al chico, mientras él se acomodaba para continuar su faena «_Esos glúteos. Esos pálidos glúteos. El cabello castaño moviéndose rebeldemente junto con los gritos de esos labios rosados_», Blaine perdido en el acto comenzó a visualizar algo que lo estaba llevando a excitarse aún más, disfrutaba tanto de esas imágenes que su imaginación producía y sentía como eso mismo le estaba brindando una fuerza y aguante inusual. Tuvo que abrir los ojos al sentir que su miembro era expulsado y su cuerpo presionado contra el colchón, miró a Santana montarse en él y notó que algo iba mal, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder volver a experimentar esa gran pasión y desenfreno. Ahora lo veía claro en su mente él no estaba follando con Santana, lo hacía con Kurt; y contrario a sus expectativas esa revelación lo llevaron a anhelar mayor ímpetu en sus movimientos y desencadenando en la liberación del orgasmo de la chica que expresó en un grito gutural, mientras que unas cuantas estocadas más lo llevaron a experimentar el que podía afirmar era la mejor corrida de su vida.

Una vez recostado lado a lado, la garganta de Blaine se cerró por lo mucho que había disfrutado el imaginarse a Kurt en el lugar de Santana.

―Si te vas a poner así siempre ―comenzó la chica, algo falta de aire―, vamos a tener que modificar nuestros acostumbrados encuentros en el armario del conserje y tener una que otra pelea durante el día ―concluyó besándolo, para luego posicionar la cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Por su parte el pelinegro comenzaba a relajarse un poco ante la fantasía que lo acompañó durante el sexo, ya que no tenía mayor trascendencia a un simple fetiche, le gustó ese trasero y utilizó eso para infundirse mayor energía… aunque también podía ser que en verdad le gustaría hacerlo con Kurt. Se puso de pie, apartando gentilmente a la chica y se dirigió al baño, donde tiró el condón usado al cesto. Colocándose frente al espejo se miró detenidamente «_Soy un aventurero curioso, así que es mi deber explorar lo desconocido y definitivamente nunca lo he hecho con un chico, al fin y al cabo solo sería sexo_», enjuagó su rostro en agua fría. Y ahora ya con la ropa puesta salió de la casa de su novia.

―Soy un regalo para el mundo ―se dijo encendiendo su cigarro, tomando una calada y soltando el humo―, y el mundo es mi regalo, hay que comenzar a disfrutar de ello ―abordó su automóvil y se fue directo a su casa.

* * *

Luego de una buena plática con las chicas Kurt fue dejado en la cafetería debido a que su obsesión por el café le hizo pedir uno más grande que el de sus amigas y a ellas les surgieron compromisos, así que ahora tenía que llevar un par de libretas que Mercedes había olvidado y mientras caminaba se disponía a guardarlas en su bolso, pero las cosas se precipitaron al piso debido a un choque.

―Discúlpeme ―comenzó a disculparse a la par que se ponía a levantar las cosas―, venia distraído.

Pero no hubo respuesta, ya que el sujeto con quien chocó le estaba ayudando a levantar las libretas esparcidas por la acera. El castaño podía sentir sus mejillas arden por la pena que le provocaba haber sido tan descuidado «_¡Qué tanta prisa tenías! Podías haberlos acomodado dentro de la camioneta ―se reprendió mentalmente_»; una vez que no había nada tirado, notó que le faltaban un par de cosas, así que alzó la vista y pudo ver al extraño con que había chocado. El aire se le fue, era un chico de cabello lacio y claro, ojos verde esmeralda, tez ligeramente bronceada y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Sin decir ni una palabra le extendió la mano en señal de ayudarse mutuamente a ponerse de pie, lo hicieron, y ahora que lo veía de pie se percató que era un poco más alto que él y la ropa que llevaba solo enfatizaba su ya de por si hermosura, según Kurt.

―Disculpa ―la voz del chico era… ¿sexi?―, soy Bruce, ¿y tú? ―cuestionó extendiendo la mano.

―Kurt ―respondió denotando aun un déficit de aire.

Se quedaron mirando un instante en silencio, hasta que los interrumpió otro chico.

―Bruce… ―lo llamó tocándolo del hombro―, recuerda que tenemos que llegar a tiempo.

El mencionado, solo asintió y con un gesto le pidió que le diera solo unos minutos más.

―Me tengo que ir, pero tengo que darte algo ―con esa afirmación el castaño apartó la vista y se puso a mirar lo que había en sus manos, sin percatarse de lo que el rubio estaba haciendo con sus libros―. Toma, se te cayeron ―le extendió los útiles sonriendo, ante el gesto de nerviosismo y sonrojo de Kurt. El otro chico intentaba llamar la atención de Bruce, apresurándolo―. Si alguna vez quieres tropezar con alguien, yo lo haría con gusto ―le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a marcharse mientras a intervalos lo volteaba a mirar.

El castaño se quedó perplejo con lo que acababa de ocurrir. «_¿Acaso ese chico, Bruce, acababa de coquetear conmigo? Pero el otro chico parecía conocerlo, debían ser novios, y yo no soy el juego de nadie ―razonó para sus adentros_», respiró profundo para recobrar la compostura, se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su vehículo y entró en él. Dejó sus cosas en el asiento del copiloto a la par que metía las cosas que antes se la habían caído, si en Ohio los chicos solo lo veían como una variedad a sus relaciones, entonces definitivamente su gran historia de amor no se encontraba ahí, porque él jamás haría nada como eso. Él se sabía especial y merecedor de una persona que lo quisiera tanto como él lo haría, y en última instancia de no hallar a alguien así, al menos conservaría su dignidad.

* * *

Cualquier error se corregirá en cuanto sea detectado. Si algunas cosas parecen muy fuertes, díganmelo y me las arreglare para trabajar sin ellas.

Gracias por leer. Para el 20/09 actualizo, si no me ganan las ansias y lo hago antes.


	2. Capítulo 02 - Solo es diversión

**Aclaración:** No me pertenece Glee o ninguno de los personajes. No estoy afiliado con nadie no genero ganancia de esta historia. No me pertenece absolutamente nada y solo estoy complaciendo mi propia locura. No conozco o me pertenecen los actores que interpretan a los personajes. Todo pertenece a Ryan Murpyn, Glee, Fox y cualquiera más que tenga patente sobre Glee y sus personajes. Espero haber cubierto todo lo que no me pertenece.

* * *

«_¿Existía una forma para nombrarlo? ―Blaine se cuestionaba― ¿Había necesidad de hacerlo? Porque solo era diversión, gozar la vida en todas las versiones posibles_», él jamás había tenido complejos, es más había llegado a pensar que si fuese homosexual -lo cual no era su caso-, no representaría ningún problema; pero, ¿Qué no se suponía que a ellos se les notaba?, por su parte siempre le habían gustado los deportes, jugaba a las luchas con Cooper, amaba los autos, sin embargo lo que definitivamente lo hacía una persona no-gay era que nunca se había fijado en un chico. Lo que le estaba sucediendo, si bien no era por un cúmulo excesivo de deseos sexuales, era más que atribuible a su imperiosa curiosidad y ganas de experimentar, después de todo era un adolescente. Además de que follar con Kurt, sólo sería eso, sexo; si llegara a haber repeticiones dependería del desempeño del castaño, pero definitivamente no se iba a transformar en una segunda reina-del-drama-Hummel.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que descubrió lo que le impedía estar al cien con Santana durante el sexo, para el cual tuvo que recurrir a la imaginación; había llegado al momento temido por todos en cualquier relación, la monotonía estaba matando su libido y la única forma de remediar esa situación era añadiendo a su vida algo de novedad. Si bien no tenía ni idea de cómo sugerirle a la reinona del coro su plan de ayuda mutua -porque había que aclarar que él no sería el único beneficiado, por su parte obtendría la novedad y el otro involucrado conocería los placeres que solo Anderson podía brindar-, estaba consciente de que necesitaba que pasara pronto, ya que la noche anterior estuvo a nada de gritar «Kurt» en medio de su orgasmo, lo bueno es que pudo morderse el labio y contener el impulso. Pero su cuerpo parecía empujarlo en todo momento hacia su recién descubierta obsesión, ya que ahora se encontraba con ese trasero a donde quiera que mirase.

Un fuerte ruido cerca de su oído izquierdo lo trajo a la realidad, Mike le había aplaudido para captar su atención.

―¿No vas a venir a clase?

Algo atontado por el abrupto susto y desconcierto levantó sus cosas y se dirigió al salón de francés, pero eso no era completamente malo, ya que había descubierto que compartía esa clase con su próximo «compañero de juegos».

―Bonjour ― saludó la profesora cuando ya todos habían tomado asiento―. Aujourd'hui, vous allez ―detuvo su explicación, siempre había soñado con que pudiera dar una clase completa en francés, pero sus alumnos terminaban tarde o temprano haciéndola explicar todo nuevamente en español. De no ser porque tenía a Kurt Hummel como alumno, se sentiría culpable por esa situación―. Lo que yo estaba diciendo ―retomó su discurso, con un marcado acento y con algunas muletillas que denotaban un dominio no total del idioma―, es hoy que ustedes van a formar parejas de dos para un ensayo sobre la arquitectura de algún edificio francés, preferir uno anterior al siglo XVIII ―acostumbrada a los quejidos y reclamos sobre el exceso de tareas que tenían, hizo oídos sordos mientras verificaba que tuviera la cantidad exacta de alumnos en ese momento, viendo que solo faltaron dos, se dispuso a hacer una dinámica―. Maintenant… ―se mordió la lengua, sus deseos de dar una clase en esa lengua eran descomunales, pero ¿algún día podría hacerlo realidad?, eso no lo sabía, lo único seguro es que no sería ese día―. Disculpen, ahora estas dos filas y la última pónganse de pie ―observó algunas expresiones de hastío―, ¡vamos! ―animó con un par de aplausos.

Perezosamente los cuerpos que parecían apenas vivos, fueron incorporándose, la profesora Hardy avanzó unos pasos para poder quedar entre los alumnos que se pusieron de pie y los que permanecieron sentados. Dando la espalda y la oportunidad a que Blaine y Santana se morrearan, mientras ella explicaba algo, pero aun así, el pelinegro siempre encontraba la manera de mantener un ojo en Kurt.

―Que bien que nos separó de los nerds, así podremos _trabajar_ juntos ―lo que Santana había susurrado no le pasó inadvertido, él solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y mostrar una sonrisa fingida.

«_Si eso es cierto, tendré que buscar la forma de acercarme a él con otro pretexto que no sean deberes escolares ―se dijo para sus adentros―. Porque dudo poner contenerme más, uno de estos días podría incluso atacarlo en medio del pasillo ―sonrió con sorna, pero tuvo que disimularlo con un pequeño carraspeado―. Quien fuera a ser pareja de… ¿Cómo podía llamarlo?_ _―profundizó aún más en sus pensamientos, en busca de una palabra que le recordara a él y lo logró―. ¡Mon petit ami!, eso significaba amiguito y es lo que quiero que sea…_», dejó sus deducciones y volvió a la realidad por un codazo de su novia.

―¿Qué dijo? ―le preguntó, filtrando el enojo que le provocó el golpe.

―Aparentemente, no vamos a poder hacerlo juntos, sino que debemos elegir a uno de los que están sentados… ―ella siguió hablando, pero él dejó de escucharla, el universo estaba para complacerlo y le había dado justamente lo que necesitaba.

De pronto la ansiedad le invadió, todos sabían que Hummel era el mejor en cuanto a esa materia se refería, así que seguramente irían a por él… o quizás, nadie quisiera juntarse con él; Blaine rogó que nadie se le adelantara, no podía arriesgarse a que eso pasara, así que cuando la mujer estaba por llamar al siguiente en turno, él se adelantó.

―Te elijo a ti ―con la mirada clavada en al cabello castaño que ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, parecía concentrado en algo que llevaba en las manos, ¡estaba checando su celular!― ¡Quiero a Hummel! ―anunció de modo que el aludido tuvo que levantar la vista algo confundido.

―Kurt… ―la señorita Hardy dudó, no sabía si hablarle en francés, estaba desconcertada por las intenciones que pudieron llevar al joven Anderson a escoger a su alumno estrella―, no poder usar el teléfono en clase, dármelo y venir con tu compañero ―en el fondo de su ser sintió que lo estaba dando en bandeja de plata para que fuera devorado.

Como si no fuese suficiente con la incomodidad que sentía por la situación misma, los demás chicos en el aula estaban siguiéndolo con la mirada en su trémulo trayecto; mientras sus ojos permanecían con la mirada en sus pies, en esperanza de que su amada profesora notase su miedo y lo salvase –no estaba seguro de a qué temía, pero podía sentir que estaba en peligro-; si bien era cierto que Blaine nunca le había hecho nada malo, tampoco lo ayudaba. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca le extendió el celular a la mujer que ese día se había recogido el cabello castaño oscuro en una cola de caballo que coronaba su atuendo que consistía básicamente en una blusa blanca con manga de tres cuartos, en el cuello una mascada anaranjada traslucida a manera de corbatín, falda tableada con colores otoñales que le llegaba por debajo de la rodillas y con una zapatillas de tacón bajo color melocotón; ella tomó el dispositivo electrónico y cuando vio ese par de ojos azules que exteriorizaban incertidumbre, quiso hacer algo, pero, ¡maldita sea, tenía que tener un código ético tan estricto!

Tras un par de segundos sin reacción alguna, el castaño tuvo que resignarse a su suerte, dio los pasos necesarios para acortar la distancia con el pelinegro, sin embargo aunque estaban lado a lado, no se atrevió a mirarlo. La asignación de pareja concluyó -a su punto de vista-, aterradoramente rápido.

Mientras tanto Blaine se deleitaba de estar recargado en el escritorio y poder apreciar de cerca ese culo que daba unos ligeros movimientos debido a que su dueño cambiada constantemente el peso de un pie a otro, en muestra de su nerviosismo. Tuvo que morder fuertemente su labio inferior para frenar el deseo creciente de darles un buen golpe y quizás luego tomarlas con las manos y masajearlas, apretarlas… se obligó a controlar la dirección de sus fantasías o de lo contrario su entrepierna sería un notorio problema. No teniendo otra forma de desfogarse por el momento, tomó a Santana por la cintura y le planto un buen morreo.

―¡Monsieur Anderson! ―exclamó una sorprendida mujer, definitivamente las cosas no eran como cuando ella iba al instituto, en esa época había respeto― ¡Mademoiselle López! Vuelvas todos sus lugares ―sentía sus mejillas arder como si ella fuera la que había realizado el acto tan inapropiado, pero tuvo que rectificar la orden errada que había dado― Quiero decir ponerse con sus parejas.

Por parte de los chico, no les importo nada que los reprendieran y mucho menos a Blaine, que obviamente prefería ser reprendido por besarse con una chica, que ser humillado por ponerse firme a casusa de un chico, porque él definitivamente no era gay. Así que caminó hacia el asiento donde había dejado sus cosas para poder tomarlas, ya que el lugar del castaño estaba más oculto y podía comenzar con su plan de una vez.

―Con todo esto entre nosotros dudo que podamos comunicarnos ―se burló al ver que algunas cosas de Kurt pretendían formar una especie de barrera entre ellos―, o que me impidan tocarte ―susurró para que solo él lo escuchara y de paso rozó con el dorso de su mano la superficie del pantalón que parecía extralimitarse al ser tan entallado por esos muslos.

«_¡Puta madre!_», ese ligero roce lo puso cachondo en un segundo. Tuvo que hacer rechinar sus dientes para evitar que ese gemido lujurioso saliera y presionar sus manos contra sus muslos mientras realizaba movimientos continuos de arriba abajo, lo peor de todo es que ahora no tenía a su novia cerca para poder liberar un poco la presión -literal- en sus pantalones, ya que la latina se había quedado en frente, haciendo equipo con su amiga porrista, Brittany.

* * *

¿Cómo podía evitarlo? No era ni siquiera algo que hiciese por gusto, era simplemente que su cuerpo adolecente reaccionaba sin su consentimiento. Las mejillas sonrosadas de Kurt denotaba lo agradable que fue sentir el roce en su pierna, aunque claro el hecho de que el otro chico inmediatamente frotase sus manos para deshacerse de cualquier tipo de cosa que él le pudiese haber pegado, no era en absoluto halagador y menos si provenía de alguien en quien jamás pondría sus ojos; lo admitía, Anderson era guapo, pero heterosexual y él no tenía necesidad de otro jueguecillo en el cual sólo saldría herido. Y aunque en verdad trató de no hacerle caso al tipo a su lado y mejor prestar atención a las instrucciones sobre el trabajo, los constantes movimientos y gruñidos que realizaba el pelinegro eran imposibles de ignorar, «_¡Increíble! Solo por una calificación es capaz de ponerse en una situación tan incómoda ―Kurt se decía a sí mismo―. Y para colmo ni siquiera es capaz de disimular lo desagradable que le es estar a mi lado, pero al menos con esa actitud no corro el riesgo de confundir sus intenciones. Aparte que él ni siquiera es uno de los chicos que remotamente me parecen atractivos, quizá deba decírselo para que se relaje_».

Fallando en su intento por mantenerse imperturbable, cruzó las piernas y notó algo que le incomodaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, tuvo que distender las piernas nuevamente y hurgó. Para encontrarse con un papel, seguramente sería alguna nota de compra o algo así, pero por instinto lo extendió para corroborar. La confusión que invadió su rostro al notar un número telefónico, «_¿De quién…? ―golpeó su frente con el papel al recordarlo_», Mercedes se lo había dado esa misma mañana, alegando desconocerlo y afirmando que no era suyo ni estaba en su libreta antes, refiriéndose a la misma que él recogió en su última visita al café. Contempló extrañado los dígitos, definitivamente ese papel no le decía nada, pero por si acaso lo devolvió a su bolsillo procurando doblarlo bien en lugar de hacerlo bola, tal vez luego recordaría de quién era.

Dado que tenían que hacer el proyecto sobre la arquitectura francesa, tan sólo estuvieron en el aula por las instrucciones para el trabajo y luego podían ir a ponerse de acuerdo fuera. Él quería dirigirse inmediatamente a su taquilla y encontrar a sus amigas, ya que todo esto de las parejas le estaba causando muchos nervios, pero la profesora le pidió que se quedara.

―Kurt alcanzarte ―pronunció la profesora al percatarse que Blaine se había recargado en el marco de la puerta, y él no tuvo más remedio que salir y emparejar la puerta con gesto exagerado― Kurt n'a pas fait tout le travail… ―la señorita Hardy comenzó a decirle que él no debía hacer todo el trabajo solo, que si su compañero no quería trabajar, ella entendería la situación y quizás podría ayudarlo, dejándoles trabajos por separado si era necesario. A él de verdad le gustaba hablar con su profesora y sabía que eso era algo mutuo, ya que aparentemente era el único alumno con que podía tener una plática fluida en su natal idioma, sin tener que alentar su ritmo o si quiera reducir su vocabulario.

Salió del salón con menos presiones que antes, ahora veía que no estaba solo y tenía la opción de pedir ayuda. Sobre todo saberse con algo de control en esa situación, ya que de otro modo hubiese soportado lo que fuera con tal de no dejar caer sus notas, pero ahora tenía el privilegio de defenderse; quizás la mayoría aprovecharía esta situación para tomar algún tipo de venganza contra todos los «populares», pero a él le bastaba con que lo dejaran en paz y poder terminar su último año sin tener que cuidarse las espaldas. Como iba distraído hacia su casillero, aun inmerso en el apoyo que le ofreció su profesora, no se percató que Blaine lo estaba siguiendo de cerca.

―¿Entonces nos vemos en mi casa esta tarde? ―preguntó, ya que el castaño parecía no responder a nada de lo que le había venido diciendo desde que salió del salón de francés. Pero no hubo respuesta, la cara del castaño palideció más -si eso era posible-, mientras se cubría como esperando recibir un golpe―. ¿Estas bien? No voy a hacerte daño… ―su mano se aproximó a tocar su brazo.

―¡Miren! ―una voz inconfundible pronunció señalándolos―. Anderson no puede con una mujer completa y ahora mejor va tras el afeminado ―se burló junto con su pandilla.

El ojimiel sonrió exageradamente y clavó los ojos en los jugadores del equipo.

―¡Que gracioso! Yo al menos tengo novia, ¿y tú? ―«_No soy gay, solo muy sexual. Los chicos solo nos queremos divertir_»―, te advierto, las de plástico no cuentan ―logró que los estudiantes ahí presentes hicieran de Dave su payaso por el resto del día.

* * *

Blaine subía con una jarra de agua y dos vasos. Por fin tenia al chico donde quería, y a juzgar por su humor podía asegurar que se estaría muriendo porque lo se jodieran, y obviamente él estaba dispuesto a hacerle el favor; sonrió ante el nuevo regalo del universo que le había hecho al haber olvidado recoger su cuarto y estando todo tirado, uno de sus slips, el cajón de los condones abierto y con algunas ropas que Santana había olvidado. «_Para este momento Hummel debe estar estallando en deseo, así no solo obtendré a mon petit ami, sino que también sacaré un excelente en francés ―el ojimiel iba más que puesto_». Pero para su desdicha al entrar en lugar de encontrar lo que esperaba, sólo vio a su compañero sentado frente a la computadora apagada, con la cara metida en su libreta y dándole la espalda a todo el arte sexual de la habitación.

―¿Ya trabajando? ―moderó su decepción―, oye si lo vas a hacer todo tu, tendré que buscar una forma de pagarte ―le mostró los hoyuelos que aparecían con su sonrisa, su arma letal.

―No voy a hacerlo yo solo ―respondió sin voltear a verlo, «¡_Claro que no, yo tengo que participar! ―añadió mentalmente Blaine_»―, y si ese fuera el caso nunca pediría dinero por ello, de todos modos es mi calificación también ―la ansiedad estaba bullendo en el pobre de Anderson.

El pelinegro se estaba cansando de sus nulos resultados. Como cuando insinuó que podía agarrar lo que quisiera y el castaño fue a tomar la computadora; luego le sugirió pasar al cama que era más cómoda y la respuesta fue «No porque me quedaría dormido»; cuando se tiró el agua en el pantalón y tenía que cambiarse en el baño, olvidó apropósito meter el cambio de ropa para poder salir en ropa interior, pero el chico había salido de la habitación y bajado a la sala para no incomodar, ¡lo que tuvo que inventar para que volviera a arriba! El tiempo se acababa cuando el castaño anuncio que solo necesitaba saber su correo para poder enviarle la información, lo estaba dejando sin otra opción que ser más asertivo.

―Préstamelo, yo lo pongo ―pidió, claro que no la quería para lo que dijo, su plan era arrojar a una situación de la que Kurt no pudiera escapar y que las malinterpretación estuviera completamente fuera del esquema. Así que en el buscador puso «Atletas regaderas», pulsó en buscar y de pronto exclamó―. ¡Oh, mira! Creo que tiene un virus ―sonrió inocentemente y le pasó la portátil a Kurt.

Con la luz del cuarto encendida pudo ver como el escarlata invadió las mejillas de porcelana, los ojos se ensancharon y… el chico cerró de golpe el aparato y lo arrojó como si este le hubiese quemado. Para sus adentros Blaine estaba vitoreando su gran logro, «_Hummel esta vez, no tienes escapatoria_».

―¿Qué te pasa, no te vamos los atletas? ―el lascivo gesto que lo acompaño fue imperceptible por Kurt ya que seguía con la cabeza agachada―. Vamos, toca, será divertido ―Blaine tomó la mano del castaño y la llevó hasta su entrepierna que en ese momento estaba ya medio-dura y fue aún más atrevido debido a que los pantaloncillos que llevaba eran de un tela muy fina.

Pero la adrenalina no duró mucho, ya que de inmediato el castaño apartó la mano y comenzó a juntar todas sus cosas, el pelinegro intentó detenerlo pero fue inútil. Los ojos azules mostraban la consternación e incredulidad que le causaba la situación.

―Vamos, no es la gran cosa, solo es diversión ―la sonrisa animosa con la que acompañó sus palabras, que reflejaban sin duda su verdadero sentir.

―¿Dónde están las cámaras? ―Kurt levantó la cara, enfrentándolo―. Dile a tus amigos que salgan, no hay nada más para ver ―el enrojecido rostro del castaño contendía con el sentimiento que contenía en sus ojos, gesto que no fue bien interpretado por el otro.

―A mí no me va eso de grabarme y es nuestro primer encuentro, apenas voy a experimentarlo, no quiero orgías… excepto que sea así como lo hagan ―guardó silencio una vez más, ignorando olímpicamente la reacción del otro mientras analizaba la situación―. Pero hoy sólo te estoy ofreciendo sexo, tómalo o déjal… ―no logró terminar la última silaba de esa palabra porque un manotazo atravesó su rostro.

Kurt, cerró fuerte los puños y comenzó el camino para salir de esa casa. La torrente de emociones que bloqueaban su garganta no le permitían gritar lo que pensaba del ojimiel. Mientras Blaine en su habitación se sobaba la mejilla a la par que se emprendía a su alcance, «_¡Todavía que le ofrezco el mejor sexo de su vida! ¡Maldito mojigato! ¿Cree que es el único con quien puedo hacerlo? ¡Eso me pasa por tratar asuntos de adultos con niñatos! ―bajaba lo más rápido posible, guardándose todo el discurso para cuando lo tuviese frente a frente_». Lo alcanzó al pie de las escaleras.

―Sólo te estaba proponiendo un poco de diversión ―lo había tomado firmemente del brazo y hablaba entre dientes por la furia que llevaba―, no la quieres lárgate ―llevó al chico a la puerta y lo lanzó hacia afuera, cerró la puerta y se aproximó al castaño―. Sobre el trabajo, mándame mi parte ―lo tomó agresivamente del rostro―, y de esto ni una palabra, o juro que te arrepentirás― volvió a dentro de su casa azotando la puerta.

Respiraba ruidosamente, con lo ojos cerrados mientras que sus puños se cerraban fuertemente.

―¿Blaine…? ―la voz de su madre le hizo tener que reprimir su enojo― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era? ―hizo el movimiento de acercarse a la puerta, pero Blaine se interpuso en su camino y la llevó a la cocina.

Ayudándola a guardar los vivires que había traído, colocó las conservas en los respectivos lugares de la alacena, metió los alimentos perecederos al frigorífico; mientras se mantenía repitiendo en su mente todo lo que le hubiese querido decir a Kurt, pero sobre todo seguía tratando de recobrar la calma.

―¿Era Santana la persona con quien discutías? ―de la nada su madre lo cuestionó.

―No, no era nadie― respondió a regañadientes.

―Bueno, no importa quien sea, sólo espero que logren resolver sus diferencias ―lo tomó del hombro en señal de apoyo―, ¿me ayudas a preparar la cena?

El chico asintió, extendió en su rostro una sonrisa falsa, porque nunca sería capaz de hablar de la curiosidad que poseía, de cómo le gustaba divertirse y disfrutar. Después de todo lo único que buscaba era solo sexo, una vez que satisficiera su fantasía, podría volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

* * *

Sé que el dialogo de la profesora está mal, así es como lo quise escribir.

Mon petit ami, esa expresión hace referencia a: enamorado. Blaine al no conocer mucho de francés malinterpreta su significado.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.

El próximo estará para el 25/09. Cabe la posibilidad de que sea antes, ya que prácticamente esta semana he tenido que controlarme mucho para no publicar antes.


	3. Capítulo 03 - Interacción

Esto se supone que estaruia paa mañana, pero empieza Glee y no creo tener cabeza para otra cosa, así que...

**Aclaración:** No me pertenece Glee o ninguno de los personajes. No estoy afiliado con nadie no genero ganancia de esta historia. No me pertenece absolutamente nada y solo estoy complaciendo mi propia locura. No conozco o me pertenecen los actores que interpretan a los personajes. Todo pertenece a Ryan Murpyn, Glee, Fox y cualquiera más que tenga patente sobre Glee y sus personajes. Espero haber cubierto todo lo que no me pertenece.

* * *

Kurt se había encerrado en su habitación dejando claro que no deseaba ser molestado. Una vez que se previno de poner el pestillo, ingresó a la ducha dispuesto a perderse por un tiempo y olvidar todo lo desastroso que ese día había resultado ser. Porque si bien era cierto que no había sido obligado y no lo iba a ser -porque algo en su interior le decía que Anderson no lo forzaría-, el hecho de que el primer contacto íntimo en su vida hubiese sido de esa forma y aun peor con ese tipo de insinuaciones, «_…no es la gran cosa, solo es diversión… ―las sucias palabras resonaron en si cabeza a la par que tallaba fuertemente la mano que había tocado eso…_», aun a pesar de sus esfuerzos la textura y calidez era recordada contra su palma aunque trataba encarecidamente que su mente dejara de pensar en ello.

Se vio obligado a sumergir todo eso en el fondo de su mente cuando bajó a cenar con su padre Carol y Finn. Claro que de nada sirvió porque parecía tener en la frente una especie de letrero pidiendo a todo el mundo que le preguntasen como se encontraba, logró guardar eficazmente su actitud altiva y respuesta sarcásticas, pudo sobrevivir con algo de trabajo a la convivencia familiar. Tampoco era como si hubiera considerado decirle a su padre sobre lo que pasó; su hermanastro por supuesto que no le creería y en caso de hacerlo, podía meterse en problemas; y Carol, aunque siempre fue buena con él, no podía comprometerla con semejante secreto; porque no importaba a quien se lo dijera, no permitiría que eso se esparcirse en la escuela, por una lado estaba lo que esa revelación provocaría en su vida y más que nada porque jamás sacaría del armario a nadie.

Pero sin duda lo que más odiaba es que hasta cierto punto, era el hecho que esas palabras vulgares habían despertado algo de su interés, pero recordó lo que su padre le había dicho sobre auto-valorase y aunque su cuerpo parecía querer hacerlo, Blaine había sido plenamente claro con sus intenciones, «_sólo te estoy ofreciendo sexo_», entonces, ¿por qué eso había despertado su interés?; quedándose bajo el chorro de agua caliente, decidió que no era bueno que se desgastase pensando en algo que nunca pasaría. Al salir dela ducha, realizó meticulosamente su rutina de humectación y se dirigió a dormir, pero recordó que debía llevar su ropa al cuarto de lavado, y fue mientras acomodaba un par de pantalones que reencontró ese papelillo.

―¿De quién puede ser este número?― se preguntó a la par que en su teléfono buscaba entres sus contactos, pero al no lograr hallarlo, lo guardó como «Mercedes-libros».

* * *

Cuando por fin cerró la puerta de su habitación, respiró. Al fin estaba libre del escrutinio al que su madre lo había sometido, se arrojó contra su cama… grave error, aún podía percibir el aroma del castaño en los cojines y el cubrecama. Un poco cansado de pretender durante la cena, se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos y permitió que su mente lo llevase a donde fuera que quisiera. Comenzó a sentirse firme en sus pantalones, ya que no había tenido mayor contacto con su novia por lo del proyecto, sentía una urgencia enorme de atenderse solo, pero para mayor precaución decidió llevar su actividad al baño donde todo sería más fácil de limpiar.

Una vez desnudo y dentro de la tina que se había llenado de agua, relajó sus músculos y se dejó llevar por las esencias de los aceites que había vertido en el agua. Metió la cabeza en el agua con los ojos cerrados y entonces sus manos recordaron esa suave piel, la calidez, esa tímida palma que se posó en su… tuvo que sacar de golpe la cabeza en busca de aire, notado que estaba completamente firme en ese momento. Tuvo que tomar respiraciones profundas antes de el sofoco sexual le hiciera perder la cabeza.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en las sensaciones que él mismo podía brindarse, comenzó aplastando sus pezones mientras los masajeaba y logrando que ambos se pusieran duros, para poder comenzar a apretarlos y gozar del placer que esa presión le enviaba directo a su entrepierna, la cual estaba más que desatendida y necesitada de atención.

_De repente se percató de un par de blanquizcas manos que se apoyaban en el borde de la bañera y observó como el sujeto ingresaba a ella haciendo que algo de la espuma se derramara por la orilla, ambos cuerpo chocaban y con cada roce una corriente alteraba todos los nervios de su cuerpo, logrando que cada vello se le erizara; un par de manos frías comenzaban a pasear por su pecho, acariciándolo de arriba a abajo y causándole un dolor adictivo cuando solo rozaba con un dedo la cabeza de su erección, el otro cuerpo se aproximó al suyo y con hábiles manos comenzó a jugar con los botones duros de su pecho, haciéndolo gemir y pedir más, exigir que no se detuviera. Cuando creyó que no podía mejorar, sintió el toque de una húmeda lengua que presionaba en su tetilla, como si buscase alimentarse de ella comenzó a succionar fuertemente mientras la otra mano atendía al segundo pezón y así alternó de uno a otro un par de veces, estaba seguro que eyacularía en el momento que los afilados dientes comenzaron a darle mordidas y tirones rápidos al pezón._

_Comenzó a gruñir de las ganas para recibir atención en la parte de su cuerpo que seguía solitaria y en el acto vio como unos labios rosados besaban la punta de su pene un par de veces y pasaba la punta de la lengua en su contorno, antes de engullirlo completamente, su cabeza se hecho hacia atrás en acto reflejo ante tal placer que no hacía más que incrementar, los labios se cerraron herméticamente en su falo, como si reclamaran para siempre su propiedad sobre él, cosa que a Blaine no le importaría padecer; los fuertes, rápidos y profundos movimientos era acompañados de una exquisita sensación de aleteo contra su pene durante las profundas engullidas; ¡tenía que mirar eso!, abrió los ojos y los clavó en ese par de océanos que lo observaban pasionalmente. Mientras unos larguiruchos dedos jugaban con sus testículos, sobándolos, apretándolos levemente, masajeándolos e incrementando exponencialmente el placer._

_Contra sus deseo su pene fue expulsado de esa boca que ahora era contorneada por labios rojizos y notoriamente hinchados, el chico se puso de pie para dar la vuelta y mostrar ese par de nalgas tersas, sonrosadas y voluptuosas, mientras eran estrujadas por los delicados dedos que ahora comenzaban a separarlas para mostrar esa aro de piel que parecía latir en expectativa, levantó la vista y vio esos juguetones ojos seduciéndolo, a punto de ponerse de pie y buscar fundirse son sus labios, algo presionó la punta de su erección, al observarlo mejor se percató que estaba a punto…_

Se quedó sin respiración y con la sensación de que su propia piel tenía una temperatura más elevada que el agua donde estaba, cuestión que podía ser cierta debido al paso del tiempo. Todo había sido una alucinación, ¡pero que alucinación!, lo hizo terminar abundantemente en el agua. Pero eso no era posible, si bien era cierto que ya había tenido fantasías durante el coito con Kurt, pero ahora fue algo completamente diferente, esta vez cada sensación fue provocada por un chico, no había habido intervención femenina. Tragó duro, debía sacar eso de su cabeza lo más pronto posible, tenía que follarse a un chico, a cualquiera; porque él no estaba interesado en Hummel, solo quería experimentar y para ello, había todo un ejército de chicos que darían todo por estar una sola vez con él, ya dependería de lo bien que fuera, quizás contemplaría otros encuentros.

Dado que el solo buscaba darle variedad al sexo, experimentar; «Y _lo que seguramente el homo de Kurt esperaría, era eso de agarrarse de la mano, citas, mensajes empalagosos… porque estaba seguro que el pobre que terminase en sus amaneradas garras tendría que soportar sus constantes acosos, llamadas, mensajes e incluso querría presentar a las familias, desde el primer día diría «te amo» y estaría planeando la boda, luna de miel, hijos, y mudanza… ―apenas esa idea cruzó su mente, la situación cambió―, ese tipo lo tendría todas las noches, desnudo, a su disposición, quizás hasta le arrebataría la virginidad… ―nuevamente su erección comenzó a despertar―. Pero yo solo quiero sexo, así que es mejor buscar a otro_».

Una vez que estuvo con la pijama puesta y bajo las cobertores, dispuesto a dormir y con la idea clara que solo quería a un chico sin requisitos exactos, solo un chico para satisfacerse, y seguro que de esos había por montones, era más que obvio que alguno llamaría su atención.

* * *

Kurt había despertado casi una hora antes de que el despertador sonara, una tonta pesadilla le impidió volver a dormir, al menos las personas dirían que era tonto, pero para el demostraba uno de su más grandes miedos. Sabía que valía mucho, que algún día encontraría a su alma gemela, pero, aunque pudiera firmar con sangre que poseía una fe ciega, las situaciones a su alrededor no le daban muchas pruebas de que eso fuera a pasar alguna vez. Si bien era cierto que tenía amigos y familia, podía recordar con mayor facilidad las veces que su vista se centró en las parejas felices que se demostraban afecto sin miedo a ser juzgados, y aunque él no se creyese capaz de tal acto de valor, tan solo con saber que tenía a su lado a alguien, eso le bastaría.

Pero su cruel realidad no dejaba que sus pies se despegaran aunque fuera un milímetro del piso, porque al instante era arrojado de golpe hacia el pozo más profundo. La última ocasión fue el día anterior, cuando Anderson le hizo _esa_ propuesta y aunque nunca había puesto un interés especial en él ni nada por el estilo, tampoco iba a menospreciar alguna muestra de interés, uno que otro halago… pero todo se vino abajo cuando declaró sus intenciones de solo sexo, quizás tenia algunas inquietudes por las hormonas juveniles, pero ese tipo de situaciones no eran ni remotamente una alternativa para Kurt, él quería romance no montar una escena como la que seguramente hubiese visto sino apagaba el ordenador antes de que sus ojos fueran atacados por las imágenes y sonidos de esas películas de las cuales no quería ni siquiera pensar. Además de que había pasado toda su vida sin necesitar a alguien a su lado, o al menos no tanto; ¿Qué le costaba esperar un poco más a que el amor tocase a su puerta?, «_¿Y si nunca lo hace?_ _―su bendito cerebro le jugó otra de las suyas cuando esa duda apareció_», pero hizo el esfuerzo por mantenerse positivo no hacer algo de lo que estaba seguro se arrepentiría.

Necesitando distracción de sus tormentosos pensamientos, decidió actualizar su lista de necesidades básicas -para él lo eran- sobre su guardarropa. Luego se dispuso a prepararse para ir a la escuela, cosa que sorprendió a Finn que entró dispuesto a despertarlo y como resultado solo obtuvo un regaño por entrar sin llamar y de paso un discurso sobre su necedad de tratar a Kurt como un niño siendo que el castaño era mayor que él.

Una vez que cruzó las puertas de la preparatoria y mientras se dirigía al encuentro con su amiga Mercedes, presenció cómo Puck era abofeteado por una chica que le reclamaba el haberla dejado plantada la noche anterior, lo cual parecía interrumpirlo mientras estaba cortejando a otra chica, al fin y al cabo no se quedó con ninguna, pero fue a por otra más, claro que no sin antes recibir un par de bofetadas por parte de las chicas. Kurt no podía entender cómo era posible que conocieran la reputación de Puck y aun así siguieran dejándose engatusar. Pero tampoco es que él se rompiera la cabeza tratando de entender algo que ni el mismo había experimentado, solo que a veces se topa con ese tipo de situaciones.

El día trascurrió con naturalidad hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando platicaban sobre una nueva tendencia europea que comenzaba a invadir al mercado anglosajón de los suéteres.

―Los vi justo esta mañana cuando actualizaba mi lista en la página de Ru-lala ―comentó gesticulando con las manos el diseño del que justamente les estaba hablando.

En el momento en que tomó un racimo pequeño de uvas de su bandeja, algo azotó contra su mesa y la fruta le fue arrebatada de la mano.

―Ahí está mi correo ―se trataba justamente de quien trató de evitar toda la mañana―, mándame mi parte del trabajo a más tardar a las cinco ―engulló un par de uvas mientras era observado por los ocupantes de la mesa, o sea los miembros del coro, con excepción de Puckerman―, después de esa hora estaré _muy_ ocupado ―no hubo necesidad de que dijera nada más, su tono dejó claro a qué tipo actividad se refería.

Cuando el pelinegro se alejó distendidamente, las miradas pasaron a Kurt, quien tuvo que evitar una docena de preguntas de cada uno y aún más cuando el ausente se les unió y reavivo el tema. El castaño había guardado el trozo de papel con la dirección en su bolsillo, y aunque tuviera otras alternativas, demostraría que cualquier cosa ocurrida entre ellos, era menos que insignificante; aunque haya tenido que esforzarse por no temblar ante su presencia. «_Pero nada ha pasado, no tengo nada porque temer ―se dijo en un intento por calmarse a sí mismo y evitar decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse_».

Pero quizás si había algo mal, porque después de haberse ido, Anderson mantuvo los ojos clavados en él, sin el menor disimulo.

* * *

Las ganas que tenia de tomar su cabeza y azotarla contra el piso eran difíciles de contener; esos malditos ojos azules, la maldita piel lechosa, los asquerosos cabellos estilizados… quería gritar, correr contra él, acorralarlo contra el muro, despojarlo de sus ropas haciéndolas girones y hacerlo suyo en ese preciso momento, marcarlo de modo que todos supieran que le pertenecía a Blaine Anderson. Pero sus pensamientos fueron arrastrados a otro lugar cuando unos labios carmesí se estamparon con los suyos y unas manos comenzaban a masajear su entrepierna.

―¿Quieres cambiar tu aburrida clase por algo de diversión en los vestuarios? ―su novia lo invitó, no logró negarse ya que necesitaba distraerse de esos pensamientos que lo harían cometer un error, porque si bien deseaba que se diera algo entre ellos, nunca obligaría a nadie para hacer nada, eso estaba fuera de sus límites.

En un modo casi automático siguió a su novia entre el comedor mientras daba un último vistazo hacia atrás, «_¡Puta madre! ―maldijo cuando captó como Kurt se mordía el labio inferior_», ahora era de él la urgencia de casi halar de Santana para obtener lo más pronto posible la atención que su cuerpo estaba requiriendo.

Sabían que debían mantenerse callados en la zona de las regaderas, pero con toda la tensión sexual que se había acumulado en la cafetería, él no estaba precisamente preocupado por ser descubierto y mucho menos por contenerse en lo más mínimo. Comenzó las lascivas caricias sobre el traje de la animadora, poseyendo cualquier porción de piel y mallugando todo lo que sus manos pudieran rodear, mientras que sus labios succionaban desde las canosas delineaciones de la boca hasta la poca piel que pudo descubrir sin tener que llegar romper la ropa, porque no era precisamente algo romántico lo que tenía en mente.

Sin perder mayor tiempo en seducir y animar, bajó la bragueta de sus pantalones y tomó su miembro erecto fuera, subió la faldita roja y sin quitarle las bragas se hizo espacio para comenzar a entrar y salir con movimientos frenéticos, concisos. Y, con un único motivo, tomó las piernas y las subió logrando cargar a la latina , tomándola firmemente de los glúteos le hizo brincar sobre la erección, haciendo que saliera completamente y sin descanso o pausa volviéndola a ensartar; mantuvo un ritmo en crecimiento hasta que sintió unas manos que tiraban de sus cabellos y oyó los gritos de la chica, pero en ningún momento pensó en detenerse.

Cuando por fin explotó dentro de la chica, con la cabeza una vez fría se percató que en su calentura había olvidado los condones, sostuvo a la chica con su miembro aun dentro, sabía que de nada servía sacarlo ahora. La chica jadeaba mientras daba torpes besos en los labios del chico.

―Debo admitir que me está encantando esta nueva faceta tuya ―dijo una vez con los pies en el piso, mientras intentaba arreglarse―, ¿puedes creer que esta estaba pensando en dejarte? ¡Que boba! ―rio fuertemente antes de recordar donde estaban y luego mirarlo a los ojos―, es obvio que lo nuestro recién está comenzando― le dio un último beso antes de comenzar la retirada para buscar un cambió de ropa.

Blaine se había estado quitando la ropa, era mejor darse un baño y calmar toda la calentura que parecía erráticamente infectarlo -siempre que Kurt estuviera presente-. Bajo el agua de la regadera a la que paulatinamente había ido bajando la temperatura, trataba de pensar en qué hacer, como manejar todo lo que parecía estar pasándole al mismo tiempo. Escuchó su teléfono sonar en los pantalones que había dejado sobre un banquillo, apagó el flujo de agua y comenzó secarse, cuando estuvo a punto de vestirse, tomó el teléfono, era un mensaje de su novia:

No te preocupes por nada me tomaré una pastilla en un rato. Y olvidé comentarte que no lo podremos repetir porque tengo que ir con Brit, a mí no me van a hacer el trabajo. Diviértete con lady Hummel.

Tana xoxoxo

Ese mensaje le trajo relajación, no tendría que preocuparse de que su diversión acabara por un tonto arranque y atarse a una situación indeseada, porque era obvio que se haría cargo de su hijo, pero no estaba dispuesto a casarse nunca. Por otro lado, «Diviértete con lady Hummel», cuanto deseaba que eso fuera cierto, aunque sea solo una vez; pero, estaba claro que no podría ser. Y ahora con la tarde libre era preferible que se encargara del lio en su cabeza, sacar de una vez las ganas de experimentar con otro chico y él sabía como encontrar el lugar ideal para encontrar al perfecto ejemplar.

* * *

Algo apresurado Kurt había encendido su ordenador y casi al grado de barrer los dedos sobre el teclado escribió lo que contenía el papel, adjuntó el archivo con los deberes y lo envió. A pesar de que no estaba en un tiempo límite, no quería arriesgarse desafiar la instrucción que Anderson le dio. Si bien podía optar por la evaluación individual, deseaba que su último año fuera lo más relajado posible, evitar conflictos que pudieran interferir con el atuendo que comenzaba a imaginarse para su baile de graduación y sobretodo no agregar más enemigos a su ya larga lista; pero por otro lado tampoco quería perjudicar a nadie. Si bien no iba a ser capaz de olvidar lo que sucedió en el cuarto del pelinegro, tampoco permitiría que los juegos sexuales de ese chico le quitaran el sueño… le llegó un mensaje a su teléfono.

Boo, ¿podrías orientarme en tu página?, no logro encontrar esos suéteres de los que hablaste

Cedes, plis

Dio un bufido de autosatisfacción, sabía que la idea de esas prendas harían efecto tarde o temprano en su amiga. Se conectó de inmediato y viendo que ella también lo estaba comenzó a una video-llamada, donde ambos gritaron de emoción cuando hicieron el descubrimiento sobre una oferta especial. Pasaron un buen rato ahí, hasta que la chica tuvo que irse a comer y no demoró mucho cuando Carol le informó que pronto estaría la cena.

Checó su teléfono y recordó el número desconocido, en un acto de curiosidad tecleó el numero en el buscador, unos segundos más tarde el listado de resultados abarrotó su pantalla, entre uno de ellos estaba el de una red social de inmediato lo pulsó y pudo ver la foto de perfil, se trataba del chico de la cafetería. Pero, ¿cómo había llegado eso a sus manos?, de inmediato envió una solicitud de amistad y le escribió un mensaje diciéndole quien era y como lo había encontrado y advirtiéndole sobre que dejaba por donde fuera esa información y más aún esa falla en su seguridad por tener esos datos tan accesibles en su perfil.

Haciendo un poco de labor investigadora, averiguó varias cosas sobre el chico, que corroborar se llamaba Bruce -así que cambió el nombre de contacto en su teléfono -, al parecer era mayor que él por un par años, estaba en la universidad de Ohio, su estatus decía que era soltero y que le interesaban los chicos, quiso esperar hasta que su solicitud fuera aceptada y hablarle, pero las constantes llamadas lo hicieron dejar su ordenador y bajar a cenar, ya que su padre le había advertido que lo castigaría quitándole esa máquina que le quitaba hasta el apetito.

* * *

Por si existía la duda de Brittana en esta historia, bueno hasta donde yo lo veo solo se podría hacer mención de ello, pero quien sabe.

Escribiendo creí que el momento clave sería en el capítulo «La no primera vez», pero lo extenderé un poco mas. Juro que esta historia esta tomando vida propia.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.

*Spoiler*

-Blaine+Scandal+Sebastian


	4. Capítulo 04 - Reflexión

**Aclaración:** No me pertenece Glee o ninguno de los personajes. No estoy afiliado con nadie no genero ganancia de esta historia. No me pertenece absolutamente nada y solo estoy complaciendo mi propia locura. No conozco o me pertenecen los actores que interpretan a los personajes. Todo pertenece a Ryan Murpyn, Glee, Fox y cualquiera más que tenga patente sobre Glee y sus personajes. Espero haber cubierto todo lo que no me pertenece.

* * *

Definitivamente eso sería como una cacería aunque esta vez su presa no fuera la usual, él tenía que prepararse para arrasar esa noche de libertinaje y cumplir la clara misión de saciar su curiosidad. Salió del baño acompañado de una masa vaporosamente espesa y ya perfumado, había elegido unos vaqueros algo gastados, una camisa roja a la que dejó desabrochados los tres botones superiores y con una chaqueta de cuero, se miró al espejo y sin duda ese día acabaría envuelto en las sábanas con un chico a su lado, o quizás solo terminen y se deshaga de él. Debía planear bien las cosas, la emoción de la aventura no dominaría sus acciones, tenía claro que lo llevaría a la casa de sus padres a escondidas, irían directo al grano, tenía que prever el tiempo por si quería repetir y recordar cerrar la puerta para poder dormir plácidamente dado que al día siguiente era fin de semana.

Salió con un simple «Vuelvo luego», y se dirigió directamente al bar que había situado como su zona de actividad, «Scandal» que se encontraba West Lima, Ohio. El viaje no le pareció muy largo debido a la ansiedad que le provocaba toda la situación, una vez hubo estacionado su automóvil, se reajustó la vestimenta.

―Definitivamente voy a ganarme el paraíso por mi altruismo ―se dijo al observar su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, aún dentro del vehículo―, porque ahora voy a compartir mis habilidades con más personas ―rio ante su propia broma, descendió del auto, puso la alarma y se dirigió a la entrada.

Era una suerte que conservara la identificación falsa que le había regalado Cooper hacia un par de años. Hecho una mirada al lugar, no era la gran cosa, pero seguramente para su objetivo bastaba; mostró la identificación al sujeto de la entrada y sin ningún problema ingreso. El aroma a tabaco fue lo primero que captó su atención, junto con las pocas luces que paseaban por lo que debía ser la pista de baile, había unas cuantas mesas esparcidas por las orillas del local, la música no era tan moderna, la atmosfera en realidad parecía anunciar que lo mejor de la noche ya había pasado y ahora solo quedaban los que no pudieron pegarse al más borracho. Suspiró en decepción, sin embargo al menos aprovecharía para tomar algo.

―Una cerveza ―pidió golpeando la barra, ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de la decepción que su tono de voz mostraba. Porque en realidad le era deprimente que el único lugar cercano que podía ayudarlo, fuera todo un fiasco.

El sonido seco de una botella golpear la barra le hizo levantar la vista. Al frente tenía al barman, que debía decir que parecía más uno de los miembros de seguridad de bares decentes, aunque notoriamente mayor.

―No te cobro ―la voz grave del hombre le hizo voltearlo a ver, «_¿Acaso este tipo piensa que tiene alguna posibilidad conmigo?_ _―se cuestionó_»―, si te la tomas y te largas de mi bar.

Una sonrisa pedante se extendió en los labios del moreno, al parecer no obtendría lo que estaba buscando, pero sin duda no sería una noche aburrida.

―Gracias, pero puedo pagar por lo que consumo ―respondió manteniéndole la mirada―. Además, dudo que me quede si esto es todo lo que puedes ofrecer ―miró despectivamente a su alrededor, haciendo cara de asco cada vez que descubría a otro viejo gordo mirándolo.

Los puños del tipo golpearon la barra, haciendo vibrar algunas copas sobre ella, mientras que cada mirada del local se centró en su discusión y el volumen de la música abruptamente bajó, «_Después de todo soy un Anderson, está en mis genes llamar la atención ―se dijo complacientemente al notar a su audiencia, claro que sería mejor si hubiera alguien que llamara su atención_». El sonido de un par de hielos chocar dentro de un vaso llamó su atención.

―Bob, relájate, es nuevo ―intervino un chico de cabello castaño, visiblemente alto, con una dentadura que mostraba dientes más grandes de lo normal en su sonrisa autosuficiente y sobretodo joven, notable porque su atuendo no parecía el de un payaso deprimido―, yo me encargo ―pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Blaine, halando de él como para alejarlo de problemas.

El tendero bufó, mientras hacía señas para que subieran la música otra vez y que todos volvieran a lo que estaban. El pelinegro se dejó llevar dudoso si era lo conveniente, pero al menos ahora había encontrado a alguien que quizás podría ayudarlo a relajarse un poco, porque por alguna razón podía asegurar que ese sujeto buscaba lo mismo que él.

―¡Ah! Neófitos inconscientes de sus acciones y cuando no ven lo que buscan, lo único que se les ocurre es pelearse con el dueño para lograr ser sacados a patadas del lugar ―bromeó cuando ya se ubicaron en una mesa que parecía ser el mejor lugar para vigilar todo el ambiente en general y la vez tener algo de privacidad.

―Bueno al menos ahora no voy a perder el tiempo ―dijo dándole una sonrisa coqueta, para luego deshacerse de la chaqueta poniéndola en el respaldo de la silla y terminar de instalarse al chocar su botella con el vaso del otro.

―Puede ser ―respondió dando un trago y dándole una rápida inspección con los ojos―, no eres de esas obvias que van gritando ¡gay, gay, gay!, con cada cosa que hacen. Justo como me gustan.

A la par que le causó gracia, eso hizo a Blaine reflexionar, lo mejor era ser sincero, dejar las cosas claras para que no hubiese malentendidos, era preferible evitar problemas y más de esa clase.

―No soy gay ―declaró orgulloso―, solo soy un hetero curioso… ―negó con la cabeza―. No, ni siquiera eso. Solo alguien que busca divertirse lo más que pueda.

El otro tipo no pudo evitar arquear las cejas ante tal declaración, él nunca se había topado con nadie que afirmara tal cosa, lo cual ya era decir algo proviniendo de él. Aun con incredulidad, decidió probar el terreno, ver que tan cierto podría ser eso.

―Pues para sostener tal afirmación, fuiste muy quisquilloso desde que entraste y viste a todos a tu paso con cara de asco.

Esas palabras eran toda una estupidez para Anderson, ¿qué acaso por solo tener curiosidad tenía que cogerse al primero que viera? No. Este chico podía ser su próximo revolcón, pero definitivamente se equivocaba si trataba de afirmar saber quién era Blaine, porque ni por asomo dejaría que nadie se atreviese a llamarlo gay, él no lo era.

―¿Tú te acuestas con todos? ―preguntó, pero ante la sonrisa pedante del castaño, discernió la cuestión―, me refiero a que entonces tú ya has estado con todos los de este bar ―afirmó, pero como esperaba el gesto que vio era una rotunda negativa―. Pues así es, busco diversión, pero yo elijo con quien la tengo ―tomó de golpe el resto de cerveza y se alistó para irse poniéndose nuevamente la chaqueta.

―Espera ―lo tomó de la ropa―, solo me sorprendió lo que dijiste, nunca he conocido a nadie como tú.

Eso no lo hizo relajarse, al contrario, lo hizo ponerse más nervios. «_Esto parecer ir en otra dirección, si quisiera fingir algo para poder tener a alguien en mi cama, entonces me habría quedado con Hummel ―la sensación que sentía en su brazo pareció aumentar_».

―Suéltame ―dio un manotazo para librarse del agarre―, te dije que quería sexo no un gay acosándome.

―Y no voy a ser ese, créeme; solo busco diversión, pero puedes irte no te voy a detener ―plácidamente se acomodó en su asiento, consiente de ser la mejor opción a la que podía optar el pelinegro―. Apuesto que puedes conformarte con don Pedro, pero no te preocupes, no es tan viejo solo que embarazó a alguien muy joven, ha de andar por los cuarenta y tantos, es uno de los más jóvenes ―lo señaló con la mirada.

Se trataba de tipo que fácilmente podía llegar a ser su padre, cosa que desagrado totalmente al ojimiel, aunque tampoco estaba seguro si podía confiar en la palabra de ese sujeto -del cual se dio cuenta no sabía ni el nombre-, pero la verdad es que nadie ahí se veía ni de unos miserables treinta, o quizás eran mal envejecidos y aparentaban más de lo real, pero para el caso era lo mismo. Dio su brazo torcer y volvió a tomar asiento, mientras el sujeto pedía otra ronda de tragos.

―Pero, te advierto que no soy gay y no estoy buscado algo rutinario, al menos no por ahora ―trató relajar el ambiente mientras tomaba su nueva cerveza.

―Yo tampoco repito, pero quien sabe ―respondió alzando los hombros sugestivamente, una vez que había pasado el tragó de licor―. Soy Sebastián Smith ―se presentó y Blaine respondió lo propio estrechando las manos, no vio inconveniente en decir su nombre real, de todos modos harían cosas más íntimas que un simple intercambio de identidades―. Comencemos con la pregunta del millón, ¿Qué te hace querer probar?

No estaba incómodo con lo de hablar primero, no tenía nada que esconder. Así que comenzó con lo de su movida vida sexual, el hastío, su hermoso descubrimiento, la irritante tarde desperdiciada, esa duda quemando en su interior y su urgencia por probar. Claro que no profundizo demasiado en los datos o detalles precisos, solo una pequeña sinopsis de no más de cuarenta palabras.

―¿Entonces ese «pedazo de gloria» no quiso ayudar a alguien necesitado? ―se burló Smith de la situación de Anderson.

Aunque se carcajeó, el contar todo eso sobre Kurt, le hizo traer su imagen a su mente; «_¡Maldición! Tengo que acabar con esto, es hora de dejar los rodeos e ir por lo importante ―no estaba seguro del porque pero pensar en Kurt le molestaba_».

―Nos vamos ―lo que Blaine dijo, no fue una pregunta, él quería terminar cuanto antes con todo eso.

Sebastián negó repetidamente con la cabeza, mientras reía, le hizo la seña de darle un momento para poder recuperar el aliento.

―Espera… ―aun le costaba hablar―, quizás debas darme la dirección de ese niñato, te juro que le doy un revolcón y te cuento que tal, hasta le puedo ordenar que te deje follarlo, aunque no quiera, una vez la tienen dentro, siempre piden más ―no estaba seguro que Smith hablara en serio, pero todo lo que dijo solo lo hizo enfurecer.

Era cierto que deseaba a Kurt, pero eso no significaba que lo viese como un pedazo de carne -o no intencionalmente-, pero definitivamente jamás obligaría a nadie. Con ese momento de distracción observó detenidamente a su acompañante y ahora ya no era tan emocionante. Si lo comparaba con cómo lo hacía sentir Kurt, se podía decir no estaba ni remotamente tentado; o mejor dicho Sebastián no le era atractivo, era mejor buscar a otro que se la pudiese poner dura, porque ya estaba viendo que con Smith, nada mas no sería. Se puso de pie, dejó unos billetes en la mesa y se marchó sin hacer caso a nada ni mucho menos dar algún tipo de explicación.

«_Ya encontrare a alguien con quien hacerlo_».

* * *

Kurt estaba lavándose la cara, no podía creer que tipo de pesadillas se le presentaban últimamente, ya quisiera que fueran sobre fantasmas, monstruos de películas o eso de asesinos espectrales persiguiéndolo, incluso aceptaría a los vampiros; pero no, tendrían que ser de algo que no pudiera contarle a su padre, soñar que se quedaba solo para siempre. No era como si soñase que estaba en un desierto o una isla inhabitada, pero tener que ver como sus amigos tenían pareja e hijos, y él era simplemente el «tío Kurt» -porque era el título que el daban debido a que estaba solo, como un premio de consolación y que no se sintiera excluido-, incluso había soñado que en su quincuagésimo cumpleaños Puck le regalaba un consolador y todos lo regañaba porque aparentemente habían comprado lo mismo, y para colmo Rachel decía al final «Bueno, al menos puedes usar uno diferente diario, con eso de que eres un solterón». Pero definitivamente nada se comparaba con aquel donde su padre le pagaba alguien para que se casara con él y en la noche de bodas el tipo rogaba que lo llevaran a la cárcel o donde fuera, pero lejos de él.

Si bien confiaba en su padre más que en nadie, sabía que le daría el discurso sobre la paciencia y que todo llegaba en su momento, pero, en realidad no podía ver cómo es que alguien lo pudiera entender, incluso Mercedes había tenido una relación de verano con Sam, y aunque ya no estuvieran juntos, por lo menos ahora ella ya tenía una idea de lo que es el amor y él no. Realmente trataba de enfocarse en que pronto llegaría, lo maravilloso que sería, el príncipe azul con el que siempre había soñado… Kurt no pudo hacer más que suspirar, sentir el vacío en su pecho e inevitablemente soltarse a llorar contra los cojines de su cama, amargas lágrimas sobre todo lo que le había pasado al punto que incluso para él las cosas buenas parecían no tener valor. Porque como bien lo decía su película favorita: «_The greatest thing_ you'll _ever learn is just to love and be loved in return*_».

Hasta que se vio obligado a salir de la habitación por insistencia de su padre, y para ser fin de semana lo único que tenía planeado era ayudar por la mañana en el taller y ya entrada la tarde ir al cine con las chicas. Claro que antes dio un vistazo a sus redes sociales, pero no había obtenido respuesta a su mensaje, quizás se equivocó y obviamente el otro chico lo había tomado a mal porque tenía pareja y era de esos que eran fieles, lo cual le parecía lo más correcto.

―Chico creo que convendría más si estuvieras en la caja, estas muy distraído y podrías terminar haciéndote daño o a alguien ―observó Burt cuando vio por enésima vez que su hijo se molestaba con una tuerca que no encaja, aunque en realidad el problema no eran las piezas.

―Lo siento, sé que debo ayudar, pero al parecer mi mente no quiere cooperar ―respondió aun algo ido.

El señor Hummel frunció el ceño, si bien apoyaba a su hijo y quería que fuera feliz, aun no sabía cómo hablar de ciertas cosas con Kurt y menos cuando parecía ponerlo todo como un enigma que debía resolver para lograr saber lo que estaba pasando. Pero él quería ser un buen padre y eso significaba estar siempre para su hijo, quererlo y ayudarlo en todo lo que le fuera posible.

―Así que… ―talló las manos en su overol en parte para quitarse algo de suciedad y para darse algo de valor―, ¿tu mente…. tu distracción tiene nombre? ―preguntó mientras se mantenía pendiente de la reacción de su hijo.

Los ojos azules mostraron confusión ante las palabras, pero cuando lograron entender su significado, sus pestañas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente.

―¡No! ―gritó sin querer―; es decir, solo son cosas de la escuela.

Esa respuesta seguía sin convencer a Burt, más que nada porque conocía los tics de su hijo, pero no lo presionaría, al menos no demasiado.

―Ok, en tu escuela hay otros chicos, así que… ―vio la mirada cansina de su hijo―, ¡vamos!, sabes que yo estoy bien con ello, siempre y cuando conozca al chico, y no estén haciendo cosas indebidas ―terminó reajustando su gorra.

―No te preocupes ―Kurt rodó los ojos, en parte porque no quería que mirara el sentimiento que seguramente los estaba invadiendo―, creo que cumpliré tu deseo de no hacer nada hasta los treinta ―comenzó a andar mientras se quitaba el overol.

―Hey, no pongas palabras en mi boca, yo nunca te he prohibido tener novio, solo que me gustaría conocerlo cuando este exista…

―Me voy a preparar tengo una salida con las chicas ―salió del lugar, pero a los poco pasos volvió―. Si llego a encontrarlo tu serás el primero en saberlo; pero, no te hagas muchas ilusiones ―sonrió apagadamente y se fue.

No es que le molestara que su padre se preocupara por su vida, pero parecía que todo a su alrededor lo obligaba a pensar en ese concreto aspecto de su vida -que irónicamente parecía estar muerto-. Pero de nada le servía martirizarse día y noche con ello -al menos no de una forma consciente-, era obvio que deseaba poder vivirlo en ese instante y que fuera tal cual lo anhelaba; sin embargo tampoco le daba un plazo para que apareciera, quería creer que todo llega en su momento y él todavía era joven, quizá su historia no sería como un cuento de hadas, le bastaba con tener una. «_Por favor. Solo quiero poder amar y ser amado; sin discursos épicos, actos heroicos, tramas dramáticas… solo amor_».

* * *

Sus hombros dolían al igual que su cuello y espalda, pero por fin había terminado. Con la cuenta falsa que se creó, para lo del trabajo con Hummel, había hecho perfiles en toda página de contactos e incluso en su teléfono instaló varias de esas aplicaciones, ahora solo le quedaba esperar. Fue precavido de ponerse un nombre muy impersonal, la foto que utilizó fue una que no mostrase su cabeza y en la descripción definitivamente se esmeró, era obvio que nadie podría dejar pasar ese mensaje: «HETERO_ACTIVO. Solo sexo, herramienta grande, aguantador. Nada de charlas, no busco amigos, solo contesto propuestas de encuentros. Exclusivo chavos. Los rucos no deberían estar por aquí, ASCO.»

Mantuvo los avisos de su nuevo correo como una prioridad en su celular, estaba más que impaciente porque sonara. Él pudo haber visto quien le gustaba, pero prefirió lanzarse al mercado y ver lo que ofrecían. Sinceramente creyó que sería más rápido, ya que era fin de semana y debía haber muchos urgidos, pero tuvo que esperar por una hora antes de recibir alguna respuesta; y sus expectativas parecían haberse inflado demasiado porque desde el primer mensaje hasta los otros que le siguieron, todos eran de tipos que parecían querer ser travestis con muy mal presupuesto y un mal gusto en maquillaje que los hacia ver como verdaderos payasos, que en lugar de dar gracias, daban pena. Viendo el tipo de personas que lo contactaron decidió buscar con base a sus propios gustos; no encontró tantos como creía pero si algunos, claro que tuvo que descartar a los que decían buscar «el amor» y por supuesto a esos que la foto de perfil anunciaba ser más falsa que nada; al final la lista quedó reducida a más o menos una docena, leyó cada perfil e inspeccionó las fotos, acabo mandando un par de mensajes proponiendo encuentros. Mientras se dio de baja en las páginas que no le dieron buenos candidatos.

Entre las respuestas que recibió tuvo que eliminar a otros que le proponían conocerse mejor o salir por allí, la pequeña cantidad de sujetos que se mostraron ansiosos por llegar a un acuerdo, le solicitaron chatear por video-llamada y de paso «verificar la mercancía», se vio obligado a hacerse una cuenta para poder cumplir dicha solicitud. Una vez agregados como contactos, verificó que su cuarto estuviera cerrado e inició la conversación, la primera imagen fue de un joven desnudo que le pidió hacer lo mismo, Blaine creyó que sería un buen comienzo hacerse una paja con la imagen de un chico -aunque recordó haberlo hecho con Kurt, decidió ignorar todo sobre él-, sin embargo por más que el otro tipo hizo, no logró que tuviera una erección; el colmo de la situación es que el tipo comentó en su perfil: «¡A HETERO_ACTIVO ni se le para! Buuu…». Eso lo obligó al pelinegro a cerrar esa cuenta.

Sus padres habían notado que no había sido de su habitación y que cuando bajaba a comer se veía muy ansioso y pendiente del teléfono, la ausencia de su novia lo pudo haber explicado, quizás habían peleado, pero cuando le preguntaron solo dijo «Esta con una amiga», así que quizás solo se trataba de una discusión. Su madre debía admitir que le agradaba que Santana hubiera llegado a su vida, porque antes de ella su hijo había sido todo un mujeriego, lo que más le preocupaba era que Blaine tuviera una vida sexual activa y por lo visto, solo era sexual no amorosa, pero por primera vez veía a su hijo siendo capaz de mantener una relación que durara más de unos cuantos días; sin embargo era evidente que todo ese asunto de su noviazgo le causaba más estrés que felicidad, y si bien una relación se mantiene a base de una ardua labor, él no parecía disfrutarlo tanto como antes. Como toda madre solo quería que sus hijos fueran felices, no esperaba que se casara pronto o algo así, pero que volviera a ser el niño que decía que algún le gustaría casarse y tener muchos hijos; su marido la tranquilizaba con lo de que «algún día conocerá a la mujer indicada y sentara cabeza», pero ¿qué madre no preferiría evitar todo el sufrimiento a sus hijos?

Con el crepúsculo marcando el fin del domingo, concluyó que todo había sido completamente infructífero, deshecho esa idea de los contactos en línea, «_¿Cómo es posible que la películas se hagan orgias de la nada en cuestión de horas y yo no sea capaz de conseguir ni un mísero culo?_ _―apagó furioso la computadora_». La ausencia de Santana estaba siendo muy resentida por su cuerpo, mejor dicho la falta de sexo lo tenía así; había evitado consolarse solo porque deseaba rendir en el encuentro que nunca logró conseguir. El de verdad quería sacar eso de su cabeza, cumplir la fantasía y seguir con su vida, pero nada estaba saliendo como él pensaba que sería, «_Estoy buscando a Kurt, quiero hacerlo con Kurt ―azotó la nunca contra su almohada_», debía dejar de pensar en eso, ya que ese mojigato nunca le daría nada.

Habiendo recordado al castaño, se percató que aún no hacia su trabajo de francés, así que de mala gana se metió a un traductor de internet, copió, pegó y lo envió al susodicho.

* * *

Faltaban unas cuantas horas para que comenzara a asearse y pudiera hacer su rutina de hidratación, sin necesidad de restar minutos a su descanso. Estaba comentando las fotos que Mercedes había subido de sus salidas en el fin de semana, cuando se topó con una donde había salido Puck, quien como siempre tuvo un enredo con sus citas, Kurt no podía entender como ellos jugaban con algo tan valioso como el amor, cuando él tuviera esa oportunidad se aferraría y lucharía con todo su ser. Sin embargo hasta que ese día llegara tenía que conformarse con los enredos de sus amigos.

«_¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto! Pero, no importa solo estaré contigo hasta la cena del martes, aunque creo que solo pasaremos al postre ―eso había dicho una de las chicas de Noah_», aunque él no hubiera vivido ese tipo de cosas, sabía a qué clase de _postre_ se refirió la chica. Le era inconcebible que alguien llevara una vida así, llena de encuentros sexuales, pero falta de amor, ¿no se suponía que por eso se le llamaba «hacer el amor»?; se golpeó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que nuevamente había caído en su pozo de lamentaciones amorosas. Un _bip_ lo hizo volver la vista a la pantalla, se trataba de un correo, se emocionó al pensar que podía ser alguna respuesta de Bruce -cosa que debía evitar porque el otro tenia novio-, pero solo gruñó cuando vio que Anderson le había mandado su parte del trabajo.

―¡Es un…! ―mentalmente dijo la palabra altisonante que terminaba la frase.

Su compañero de equipo le había enviado una porquería de traducción mal hecha. Se dirigió a ver si estaba conectado, pero no lo estaba, así que él tendría que hacer todas las correcciones -o mejor dicho, hacerlo de nuevo-, profiriendo en voz baja todo tipo de improperios y pensando cómo iba a reclamarle a Blaine por su ineptitud, se puso a buscar la información que le tocaba al pelinegro y se dispuso a redactarlo en el procesador de textos bajo la luz azul de su lámpara.

Tocó su rostro, en concreto el contorno de sus ojos y sus mejillas, su pobre piel iba a sufrir además de las desveladas que le provocaban sus pesadillas, la trasnochada que le costaría mantener su nota en la clase de la señorita Hardy. Pensó en dejarlo así y tomar la oportunidad que le dio su profesora de la evaluación individual, pero su buen corazón le impidió dejar a su suerte a Blaine, que por lo visto no iba a ser capaz ni de hilar más de dos oraciones juntas. Odiando su propia nobleza -o estupidez-, suspiró y comenzó a leer la información de _Château de Brissac**_, que era el tema que había escogido él mismo, para luego disponerse a redactar la parte del trabajo que Anderson había malhecho; iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

*Lo más grande que te puede suceder es que ames y seas correspondido. Frase de la película Moulin Rouge / Amor Rojo.

**Es un castillo francés situado en la comuna de Brissac-Quincé, departamento de Maine-et-Loire, a unos quince kilómetros de Angers. Es Monumento histórico de Francia desde el 3 de noviembre de 1958 y pertenece a los castillos del Loira que fueron declarados Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la Unesco en 2000.

Tal como lo pensé, la quinta temporada tiene mi cabeza totalmente disfuncional, por lo que no he escrito ni una solo linea desde el jueves. Pero no se preocupen ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo siete, no los publico de golpe porque entonces la espera seria mucho mayor a cinco días. De paso aclaro que publicaré los días 5, 10, 15... 30 de cada mes, o sea que serán seis episodios por mes, lo cual me parece bastante justo.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.

*Spoiler*  
«Para tener romance había que saber de sexo -Kurt». Solos en un alula y Blaine sin playera.


	5. Capítulo 05 - Precedentes

Me adelanté, pero es porque la compañía de internet que me brinda el servicio me informó (por primera vez desde que la contrate) que va a haber un corte por mantenimiento. Así que previendo que esto se prolongue o algo así, prefiero dejar el la historia actualizada de una vez.

Y hoy les quiero recomendar que lean un fic maravilloso: Human de Loli-the-dreamer, sinceramente es uno de los mejores, está en inglés, pero hay una traducción hecha por (quien asumo ya conocen) LoversByHaters. La historia aun esta en proceso (la original y traducción), pero como le dije a la autora, vale a pena cada actualización.

Orginal: s/7909357/1/Human

Traducción: s/9200588/1/Human

¡HOY ES EL DÍA GLEE!

**Aclaración:** No me pertenece Glee o ninguno de los personajes. No estoy afiliado con nadie no genero ganancia de esta historia. No me pertenece absolutamente nada y solo estoy complaciendo mi propia locura. No conozco o me pertenecen los actores que interpretan a los personajes. Todo pertenece a Ryan Murpyn, Glee, Fox y cualquiera más que tenga patente sobre Glee y sus personajes. Espero haber cubierto todo lo que no me pertenece.

* * *

La mañana había sido extraña, se levantó durante un sueño húmedo, en el cual esta vez no era una figura sin nombre a lo que se follaba, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Kurt Hummel; la maldita deducción sobre sus deseos de hacérselo con él lo frustraba, estaba claro que el castaño no abriría las piernas ni por error, así que lo mejor era esperar para poder cumplir su fantasía y no torturarse con esas cosas.

En la escuela se percató que mantenía su mirada constante sobre el castaño, se trataba de su placer culpable, el cual se veía más que agotado, mientras murmuraba cosas. «_Si estuviera sudado y con menos ropa, diría que Hummel había tenido una noche de sexo desenfrenado… ―fue cuando dedujo algo―, él no quiere nada conmigo porque de seguro ya tiene quien se lo joda, ese tipo debe gozar de esos labios y culo todas las noches ―tuvo que volver a cubrir su entrepierna, cuando esta se puso firme_».

Antes de entrar a su primera clase se encontró con su novia que parecía resentir el tiempo de abstinencia, acercándosele le plantó tremendo beso y manoseo, riendo al notar la erección del pelinegro, «_Si supieras que esto no lo causaste tu… ―dijo como broma personal, no logrando contener la risa_».

―Veo que me extrañaste, así que porque no nos saltamos la clase de Hardy y no vamos detrás de las gradas…

―Hoy tenemos que entregar el trabajo que YO hice de francés, así que no te atrevas a faltar ―Hummel le advirtió, mientras pasaba por su lado y habiendo escuchado su plan, «_¡Mierda! ¿Cómo es posible que eso me haya puesto aún más duro? ―en realidad no le importaba responder esa pregunta, porque sabía que el tono autoritario de Kurt lo había hecho_»―. Por cierto antes tenemos que vernos para que te explique de que se trata ―se giró una vez más para denotar a quien se refería, procurando no ver directamente lo que eso dos hacían.

Santana hizo un gesto de que se largara, mientras que Anderson no pudo evitar observar esas curvas alejarse a la par que besaba a su novia. Le emocionaba haber quedado con el castaño, quizás podría hacer una nueva oferta, no perdía nada con preguntar.

A pesar de ser consciente de cuan infantil se veía esperando que en cualquier momento llegara el chico de ojos azules para llevárselo a un lugar privado, no podía evitar estar alerta a cada ruido que percibía, volteando hacia las entradas, girándose cuando creía que le hablaban y, sobre todo, el que su pie derecho estuviera inquieto en todo momento, haciendo un sonido casi rítmico al golpear contra el piso. Se descubrió mirando periódicamente la hora, como si hubiesen quedado a una hora concreta. Sus expectativas fueron bajando cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo y nada pasaba.

―¡Oh! Miren la reinona nos vino a visitar ―las palabras de su compañero de equipo, le hicieron ser consiente de que había alguien a sus espaldas.

Giró justamente para ver esas pupilas azules rodar y mostrar un gesto de altiveza. Para luego clavar la mira en él, como si esperara que dijera o hiciera algo, lo cual solo provocó que ahora se burlaran de él.

―¡Uy…! Santana, ya salió el secretito del perfecto de tu novio…

―Mi _gran secreto_ se lo mostré desde la primera semana que salimos ―respondió ante la burla mientras se ponía de pie―, así que si quieres saber que tan gay soy, pregúntaselo a ella ―plantó un beso en la boca a su novia y comenzó su camino, durante el cual pudo escuchar las burlas que le hacían al desdichado que se atrevió a burlarse de él.

Kurt no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que lo fue a buscar, tan solo lo guiaba por los pasillo a una aula concreta, el pelinegro se aseguró de que nadie lo veía y aprovechó su posición para poder apreciar la excelente vista que tenia de frente. Entraron a un salón vacío, «_Esto se está poniendo interesante ―se dijo al ser consciente de lo excitante que todo se estaba poniendo, si no mal recordaba así iniciaba esa película porno entre la alumna que reprobó y su profesor_», sin embargo fue devuelto a la realidad con un par de hojas que golpearon su rostro.

―¡Eh! ―se quejó, miró las hojas y se dio cuenta que eran del trabajo que había hecho―. Yo no te lo di impreso, así que lo arrugado es tu culpa ―reclamó tratando de arreglarlos.

La molestia de Kurt aumentó, mientras sacaba otro par de hojas de un folder rojo.

―Este es el trabajo ―le extendió un par de folios―, el que yo hice, porque la porquería que me enviaste era un montón de basura ―estaba molesto, mucho; nadie debía intervenir entre él y sus cuidados para la piel, sin mencionar la trasnochada por hacer el trabajo.

―¡Pues es tu culpa! Leí lo que me mandaste y lo escribí en francés ―se quejó, corroborando entre los dos trabajos y notando que no se parecían en nada, si al caso algunas palabras, que en realidad él no entendía.

―¡Tu no escribiste nada! Lo hizo el traductor de una mala página de internet.

El orgullo de Blaine se encontró lastimado, pero debía reconocer que se había ido por el camino fácil; pero, dado que no estaba acostumbrado a expresar sus emociones y se le daba mejor utilizar su cuerpo para comunicarse. Clavó los ojos en Kurt, quien mantenía su desdeñosa mirada, sin darle ninguna advertencia se acercó, bajó las manos y cuando estuvo en posición le plantó un par de golpes en los glúteos, «_Me parece que esto es clásico: todos ganan ―había mantenido las manos magullando las nalgas―. Puede tener novio, o no, pero definitivamente hizo todo lo del trabajo para que nos pudiéramos ayudar mutuamente_». En un pos de comenzar toda la acción, se aproximó querido besarlo en los labios, pero… _¡Slam!_, tremendo bofetón fue lo que recibió.

―¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Quítate! ―el castaño le empujó fuertemente, la indignación crecía en su pecho mientras trataba de recuperarse del posible ataque de pánico que parecía invadirlo. «_¿Cuál es su problema? ¡Cómo se atreve a manosearme así… a querer besarme! ―no pudo evitar sentirse asqueado por la situación_», decido a terminar con esa broma de mal gusto, levantó la vista para encarar a Blaine y si era posible plantarle otro par de cachetadas, o incluso una patada en…

«_¡Maldita afición por la moda! ―se quejaba en ojimiel mientras se estaba desabrochando los pantalones_», Blaine se había distanciado un poco para poder desvestirse y poder comenzar la diversión sin que Hummel se quejara de arrugar su atuendo. Porque intentando entender las cosas, llegó a la conclusión que a Kurt no le gustaba que arrugaran su ropa mientras lo manoseaban, menos aun con todo el movimiento que cogérselo provocaría.

―¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―la voz que debió ser un grito, resultó ser un sonido ahogado en su garganta; sintió sus mejillas arder ante tal espectáculo exhibicionista, Blaine se estaba deshaciendo de su ropa, y de hecho solo le quedaban el pantalón. Observó la figura que ante él se presentaba, un adolecente de estatura casi por debajo del promedio, un cuerpo definido con escaso vello corporal, unos rizos azabache desordenados, una mirada con mezcla entre deseo y confusión…

―Desvistiéndome porque al parecer _la princesa_ no quiere arruinar su ropa ―su voz era una mezcla de ansiedad y obviedad― ¿Y tú no piensas desvestirte? ¿quieres que lo haga yo? ―una risa socarrona fue lo último que salió de su boca, ya que tuvo que apretar los dientes ante el esfuerzo que le causaba desvestirse con tremenda excitación.

―¡Basta con tu estúpida broma! ―la ira llenó a Kurt y sin querer levantó la voz más de lo debido, tomó sus cosas y comenzó la retirada, evitando levantar la mirada―. Agradece que nadie entró a ver… esto ―por más que su voz trasmitiera audacia, la verdad era que estaba controlando el impulso de llorar de rabia, salió casi corriendo.

Blaine gruñó, soltando la bragueta que por fin había querido ceder, demasiado tarde. Respiraba ruidosamente tratando de bajar su erección y buscando algo de sentido a lo que acababa de pasar. Porque, ¿cómo era posible pasar de estar a punto de coger y terminar quedándose toco correoso?

* * *

Nunca le había costado tanto, tuvo que fingir más que cualquier otra vez, sostener sus manos para que no temblasen cuando lo vio en la clase de francés, forzar una sonrisa y mermar su voz para que nadie notase su aturdimiento; pero sobretodo, el hecho de sentir que había hecho algo mal, aunque no hubiese sido así. Lo que más le desconcertaba era que una parte de él había disfrutaba un poco de todo lo ocurrido.

Encerrado en la seguridad de su habitación intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, visitó la web de Ru-lala pero no lograba quitárselo de la cabeza, se puso a escuchar las nuevas adiciones de su iPod, luego optó por leer su nuevo número de Vouge… Pero, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. _Toc_, _toc_, llamaron a su puerta, pero no respondió ya que sinceramente no tenía ganas de que Finn lo tratara de convencer para que viera el juego en la televisión, volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

―¿Kurt? ―era su padre―, tienes visitas.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, se dispuso a abrir, «_Seguramente Cedes se dio cuenta de mi estado de humor y vino a saber lo que pasa ―se dijo de camino a la puerta―, y aunque no se lo diré, me servirá para distraerme_».

―Esta abajo con Finn, yo tengo que ir a ver a un proveedor, así que compórtense y vigila que tu hermano no tome demasiada soda ―su padre parecía no notar su humor real, lo cual era quizás una señal de que había mejorado su dotes de actuación.

Bajaron mientras Kurt le decía que no era posible que lo pusieran de niñero de un adolecente y menos si para ello tenía que someterse a ver deportes, a lo cual su padre le recordó que jamás había sido capaz de ver ni un minuto completo de juego y que si no quería verlo podía ponerse a leer su revista como siempre lo hacía cuando fingía ver los partidos con él. El ánimo que se le había subido con esa charla, bajó hasta sus pies cuando vio quien era su visita.

―… pues Kurt nunca quiere verlo, pero siempre insiste en que vea esas películas de musicales― la voz de su hermano conversando tan plácidamente con el visitante mientras veían unos comerciales, le recordó que no podía armar una escena.

―Chicos… ―les llamó la atención Burt, una vez que estaban ya a unos pasos de la sala―. Me tengo que ir, pero espero que cuando vuelva la casa siga en pie, Finn no bebas mucha gaseosa, recuerda que tu madre te lo tiene prohibido.

―Si… ―respondió arrastrando la última vocal, mientras que mostraba una cara de falsa inocencia.

Burt salió, aun con su hijo de pie mientras observaba al ocupante de su sala, «_¿Cómo puede tener la cara tan dura? Se atreve a venir a mi casa para torturarme más ―si en algún momento Kurt creyó que todo podría volver a la normalidad, ahora veía que se equivocaba_». Blaine se puso de pie y comenzó a acercársele.

―Te veo luego colega ―se despidió de Finn, «_¿A dónde cree que va? ―el castaño miró como se acercaba peligrosamente― ¡No! Él no se atrevería a atacarme en este momento_»―. Kurt, vamos a tu habitación ―eso no había sido una pregunta, sino una orden.

―No ―dijo con voz apenas audible para que sólo el ojimiel lo escuchara.

―No querrás montar una escena aquí, nadie te creería ―la maldita sonrisa pedante de Anderson le hizo ver que estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, y aunque el castaño se resistiera a admitirlo, tuvo que obligarse a ver que eso era verdad.

―Kurt ―lo llamó Finn―, pareces enfermo, ¿te sientes bien?

Pero no pudo responder porque Blaine lo haló hacia las escaleras, claro que en cuanto pudo se deshizo del agarre; con una mirada esperanzadora volteó a la entrada principal esperando que su padre volviese y pudiera ver el miedo en sus ojos, ¿Cómo no lo pudo notar?, y ¿Por qué no ataco al pelinegro con el millón de preguntas que suele hacer?

Dentro de su habitación y cuando la puerta hizo el _clic_ al cerrar, quizás no había logrado reunir valor, pero al menos su sistema de defensa se había activado.

―Si vienes con la esperanza que te tomar clase de francés, te advierto que no estoy capacitado para tratar con personas de lento aprendizaje ―«_Sé irascible, no le muestres tu miedo_», si bien no podía defenderse a golpes, utilizaba su intelecto para ponerse por encima de sus agresores.

―¿Crees que quise violarte? ―el plan no había funcionado, el ojimiel no estaba tratando de entender lo que le dijo, sin embargo logró demoler sus defensas con esa pregunta.

Apretó sus mano en puños por la impotencia, comenzó a dar mordidas rápidas en su labio inferior, percibió que estaba temblando, oía su corazón latir y golpear salvajemente en su pecho, tenía miedo, ¡no!, estaba aterrado.

―Solo… vete… ―dijo en un susurro con voz entrecortada―. No le diré a nadie, déjame en paz ―comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, al ver que el moreno se acercaba― ¡NO ME TOQUES! ―gritó cuando sintió que agarraban su mano.

Blaine enojado porque no le dejaba aclararle las cosas, lo acorralo contra la puerta. De repente oyó los fuertes pasos en las escaleras, que dieron paso a un aporreo a la puerta. «_¡Maldito dramático! Ahora tu hermano querrá saber por qué gritabas ―se dijo para sus adentros, mientras tapa la boca del chico_».

―¿Está todo bien? ―la voz de Finn cuestionó desde fuera―, ¿Kurt, te sentiste mal? ¿Te duele algo? ―se notaba su preocupación.

―No es nada, solo que quise ver unos de sus atuendos ―comenzó a decir una excusa Blaine―, y sabes lo dramático que es ―«_¡Cállate! ¡Deja de moverte! ―exigía mentalmente Anderson esperando que sus gestos dieran el mensaje a Kurt_».

―Pero… ―Finn sabía que aunque su hermano amara la ropa, el grito que había proferido sonó desesperado, como si lo estuviesen matando.

―¿Lo que oí fue una anotación? ―dijo el ojimiel, para ver si eso hacía a Hudson irse.

Escuchó como la madera prácticamente crujió con las zancadas que el joven debió dar para llegar a ver esa jugada, aunque claro que el pelinegro no había sido capaz de escuchar nada, así que debía tranquilizar al castaño deprisa.

―Quería acostarme contigo ―susurró al oído, pero los ojos azules en lugar de tranquilizarse, se ensancharon y sintió como el cuerpo se movía en pos de liberarse, «_Mala elección de palabras ―se regañó_»―, no te quería violar, solo creí que tu querías hacerlo conmigo ―notó un cambió en el chico, lo que le dio la confianza para soltarlo poco a poco.

Con la incomodidad instalada en el lugar, ambos mantuvieron la distancia, mientras Blaine se sentó en la cama, Kurt se dirigió a su baño, pero ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del otro. Por un lado, «_Al menos ahora está claro que tendré que buscar alguien más con quien experimentar ―notó la decepción invadirlo al percatarse de esa verdad, pero inmediatamente al sentirla, añadió―: de la que me salve, dudo que hubiera aguantado su carácter_»; y el castaño por su parte, «_Tranquilo, solo es un chico confundido, Finn esta abajo y si vuelvo a gritar vendrá. Pero creo poder hacerme cargo esta vez ―llenó la tarja de agua para poder refrescarse el rostro, acción que mantuvo por unos segundos_». Una vez secó el exceso de agua, regresó a su habitación; con las ideas, según él, más claras.

―Yo no sabía que tú eras…

―¡No soy gay! ―el ojimiel le interrumpió, hablando entre dientes, pero firmemente para demostrar su seguridad.

Las dudas surgieron brotaron por montones en la cabeza de Hummel, pero al ver la actitud del chico, prefirió dejar las cosas en paz… o, quizás solo una pregunta más.

―¿Entonces por qué querías… ―movió sus manos en un intentó torpe de describir la acción, la cual no tenía muy seguro como era―, conmigo?

Pero aunque creyese que su pregunta sería bien recibida, ya que su voz estaba libre de acusaciones; para Blaine no pasaron desapercibidos los gestos del otro, «_Otro que cree conocerme mejor que yo mismo, ¡Solo es sexo! ―se quejó para sus adentros, ya que no quería gritar otra vez y que Hummel se pusiera nuevamente histérico_».

―No te estaba pidiendo que salieras conmigo ―quizás no gritó, pero sus palabras estaban llenas de petulancia―, yo solo quería sexo, ¿sabes lo que es eso, no?, estando desnudos te meto mi polla por todos los agujeros que tengas disponibles ―«_¡Otra vez no! ―se quejó al sentirse hinchar por el sonrojo del castaño― Amiguito cuando no se puedo, no hay manera ―dijo como hablando a su erección_».

―¡Vete! ―gruño, no quería que su hermano se entera de esto.

―¿Crees que me quiero quedar? ―la insolencia brotó con esa respuesta―. Si quisiera tener una charla me iría a visitar a mi abuela ―se puso de pie y salió azotando la puerta.

Aunque era demasiado temprano como para tomar una ducha, decidió que era la única forma de relajarse; se dirigió al baño y dejó que la tina se llenara, obviamente sabía que no era bueno que su piel se arruga por quedarse mucho tiempo, pero era quedarse en la tina como baño de desinfección o tallarse con un estropajo de metal, para poder quitar la sensación que esas manos dejaron en él. Ahí permaneció un tiempo, por fin siendo capaz de desterrar de su mente todo lo ocurrido, ya que ahora era consciente que jamás pasaría nada entre ellos, al parecer Andeson tenía las neuronas suficientes como para entender un «no».

Más tarde llegó Rachel, quien se quedaría a cenar, pero al llegar antes de tiempo, subió a su cuarto ya que Finn decidió ver una repetición del juego, alegando que se había perdido de un aparente anotación y por alguna razón esa anotación fue anulada o algo ya que no aparecía en el marcador.

Platicando entre tantas cosas, de alguna manera en el castaño se planteó una duda, que después de contenerse por un tiempo, se vio obligado a decirla de viva voz:

―¿Cómo fue que estuviste con Finn por primera vez?

La judía que estaba recostada, se sentó en la cama dándole una mirada de incredulidad y con la boca abierta en forma de un perfecta «o».

―¡Kurt! ―dijo a forma de reprimenda y acompañado su expresión con un almohadazo―. No voy a hablar contigo de mis intimidades con tu hermano.

Si de por si era fácil leer las expresiones de Kurt, cuando se sonrojaba era aún más notorio, hizo memoria y pudo recordar la pregunta que había hecho, su rostro ahora parecía un foco rojo.

―¡No! ¡No me refería a eso! ―las frases se juntaban en su boca por lo que le costaba hablar―, ¿cómo puedes creer que yo…? ¡NO!

El castaño se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta del baño, dispuesto a poner algo de distancia.

―Relájate, fue un malentendido ―la judía comenzó a tranquilizarlo, sabía que Kurt nunca había estado con nadie y saltó erróneamente a la conclusión que quería saber por medio de su experiencia como era.

Haciendo todo lo posible por relajar a su amigo, lo llevó devuelta a la cama y le aclaró que no había ningún problema con su pregunta, sino que ella brincó a una conclusión errónea.

Cuando hubo recuperado el control de sí mismo y más tranquilo, la chica le cuestionó sobre el significado y razón real de su pregunta. A lo que después de un par de rodeos e infructíferos intentos de desviar el tema, respondió:

―Yo me refería cómo te acercaste por primera vez a Finn, no como una amiga, sino con la intensión de decirle los sentimientos que tenías, tienes por él.

La chica comenzó rememorar y relatar ese momento en específico, a modo de disculpa se propuso ser lo más franca posible, aunque no entendiese para qué lo quería saber el castaño. Relató sobre su idea de practicar y «ayudar» a Finn con su canto, lo del picnic que preparó y, con algo más de trabajo, por fin le comentó del besó y la sugerencia que ella le había hecho.

En cierto grado la historia incomodó a Kurt, pero si quitaba todos los detalles específicos y comparaba la información con otras situaciones que había visto, no tenía más remedio que concluir algo que el ya venía pensando y temiendo: «Para tener romance había que saber de sexo».

* * *

Cuando pudo escapar de Finn y sus preguntas sobre la supuesta anotación, subió a su automóvil y se dirigió a casa. «_Bueno ahora no hay duda, debo buscar a alguien más para satisfacer mi curiosidad. Seguro que si vuelvo al bar puedo encontrar a Sebastian y alegare haberme sentido mal, seguro que no le importara ―fue pensando en un plan alternativo―. ¿Ya habrá regresado Tana de esa visita a Britt?_». Al final descubrió que su novia no podía ir a verlo, así que no le quedó más que aguantarse las ganas, porque de haberse atendido solo, seguramente hubiera evocado la imagen de Kurt y era mejor olvidarlo lo más pronto posible.

Independientemente de las razones que tenía para no pensar en el castaño, seguía en su mente lo que había sucedido, en específico eso sobre que el pretendiera violarlo. «_De verdad que ese chico está mal. Yo jamás haría algo así, el que me guste la diversión, solo me hace ser extremadamente afín al sexo casual y nada más, no soy un violador ―trataba de acabar con el tema para por fin dejar de revolverse entre las sabanas―. Será mejor romper contacto con él, puedo ser muy distante si así lo quiero_». Blaine buscó razones paupérrimas para detener -o al menos engañarse a sí mismo- y convencerse que Kurt era un asunto superado.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.

*Spoiler*  
―Si quiero, acepto ―Kurt.


	6. Capítulo 06 - Acuerdo

Quizás no sea el lugar para poner estas cosas, pero debo admitir que me gusta compartir mis descubrimientos sobre buenos escritos, así que:

En esta ocasión sobra descripción ya que el titulo lo dice todo. Escenas Borradas por «Klainefan».

enlace: youmovekurt(PUNTO)tumblr(PUNTO)com

Cabe aclarar que yo aprendí a hacer spoilers de la cadena televisiva FOX, así que atenerse a las consecuencias.

**Aclaración:** No me pertenece Glee o ninguno de los personajes. No estoy afiliado con nadie no genero ganancia de esta historia. No me pertenece absolutamente nada y solo estoy complaciendo mi propia locura. No conozco o me pertenecen los actores que interpretan a los personajes. Todo pertenece a Ryan Murpyn, Glee, Fox y cualquiera más que tenga patente sobre Glee y sus personajes. Espero haber cubierto todo lo que no me pertenece.

* * *

La piel del cuerpo entero de Kurt se estremeció cuando sus pies tocaron el agua helada que llenaba la bañera, sabía que no era bueno exponer su delicada epidermis a esa hostil temperatura, pero era el único método que podría ser capaz de utilizar para detener _esos_ sueños. «_¿Por qué a mí? ―se quejó mientras hacía todo lo posible por no salir huyendo de ese gélido ambiente en busca de ropa cálida―. Definitivamente deberían inventar algo para que la gente no pueda soñar_». Cerró fuertemente los ojos y sumergió la cabeza, ya no sabía qué hacer para esos sueños húmedos -o al menos así los denominaban en la página que consultó-, si bien era cierto que no recordaba exactamente sus sueños, solía despertar algo pegajoso y en otras ocasiones con una erección.

Pero la noche anterior fue el colmo, había logrado recordar parte del sueño y no fue para nada lo que esperaba o deseara; recordó que estaba en un cuarto cuya decoración era incapaz de reconocer, bajó las sábanas con un chico sobre él que lo besaba y acariciaba, quien resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que Blaine Devon Anderson, pero cuando estaban por hablar, se despertó, lo que más trauma le provocaba era que recordarlo lo seguía poniendo en aprietos. Sobre todo porque desde el altercado en su habitación, el ojimiel había pasado de perseguirlo a ignorarlo completamente, lo cual al principio fue un alivió, pero ahora era el quien comenzaba a mirarlo y a plantearse tomar la propuesta del pelinegro.

Claro que era un adolecente y tenía impulsos, pero se consideraba un poco más maduro que sus compañeros, lo cual para su desgracia no ayudaba cuando se trataba de hormonas, «_¿Por qué tuve que preguntar a Rachel? ―se regañó mientras azotaba la cabeza contra su taquilla después de perder de vista a Blaintana -el nombre de la pareja, que dicho sea de paso le parecía estúpido-_», ahora que parecía haberse vuelto consciente de que el sexo existía y que era un medio para llegar al amor, no podía evitar pensar en ello, y menos con la contraproducente ayuda de su cuerpo.

Al ser un completo inexperto en la práctica, porque gracias a su padre sabía como era la dinámica, y aunque en algún momento intentó informarse de los más básico como lo son los besos, los «sensación inexplicable» «conexión emocional» y misticismos como esos no le saciaban la duda en lo absoluto; y ni se hable del sexo que si no era igual de abstracto, tendía a ser demasiado explícito y aún más en video, «_¿Acaso nadie ha pensado en una guía no pornográfica, pero tampoco con tan metafórica como lo de las abejas y flores? ―ya no sabía cuántas veces había suspirado en frustración por ese tema_».

* * *

«_Tengo que hacerme tiempo para ir a Sacandal ―se recordó por enésima vez Blaine_», porque aunque lo negaría a si mismo hasta la muerte, aún tenía que mantener los ojos abiertos cuando estaba con sus novia, de lo contrario corría el riesgo de ponerse a fantasear con ciertos labios rosados y nalgas blancas -que si bien nunca las había visto, no creía estar muy lejos de la realidad.

Ciertamente no era nada por lo que debiera escandalizarse, ya antes había experimentado la ansiedad por cumplir una fantasía, solo que por primera vez esa inquietud no había sido saciada aún, lo cual para él era una buena explicación a que estuviese constantemente pensando en ello. «_Porque aunque me quiera acostar con un chico, no quiere decir que sea gay; muchos homosexuales en negación se acuestan con chicas y eso no termina haciéndolos precisamente heterosexuales ―regularmente se recordaba eso_», un Anderson nunca podría ser gay, porque él no planeaba casarse o tener algún tipo de interacción además de sexo, aunque no descartaba futuros encuentros si le llegaba a agradar lo suficiente.

Mientras se le daba la oportunidad de cumplir su fantasía, sabía que contaba con Santana para desfogarse, encuentros que últimamente también había incrementado por alguna razón, así que tuvo motivos para utilizar los condones que compró recientemente para lo de su aun insatisfecha fantasía sexual.

Durante el tiempo en que existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con Hummel, procuraba ser precavido con sus observaciones clandestinas -de las cuales siempre terminaba reprochándose-, se mostraba inalterable y si acaso la mirada del castaño se cruzaba con la suya, su gesto se convertía en un tempano de hielo y demostraba el mismo menosprecio que Dave y sus amigos acostumbraban. No es que estuviera resentido o tuviera algún problema con él, pero no iba a demostrar algún atisbo de interés después de que lo calificaran prácticamente de violador; así que le demostraría que en realidad quien había salido perdiendo era él.

―Creo que es mejor que solo trabajes conmigo… ―expresó Santana sentada sobre las piernas del pelinegro.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó Blaine besándole el cuello―, ¿no te bastan nuestros encuentros para satisfacerte?, vas a terminar matándome ―sonrió petulantemente, a la par que sus manos le acariciaban los glúteos.

La chica carcajeó, dado que en ese momento estaban en la privacidad de la casa Anderson, no tenían por qué tener reservaciones, no es que las tuvieran en otros lugares, pero en ese lugar menos que en ningún otro.

―No es por eso, aunque podríamos hacerlo de paso ―dio una mordida al oído izquierdo del pelinegro―, pero si vas a tratar a todo mundo como lo hace con Hummel, te vas a quedar sin amigos ―comenzó a profundizar los besos.

Blaine se vio forzado a cerrar los ojos y aunándosele la mención del susodicho, las imágenes en su mente no tardaron en llegar, aumentando la temperatura general de su cuerpo y concentrado la sangre en una zona específica, había estado intentando olvidarse de ese mal recuerdo, pero solo bastaba con un poco de motivación física y algo que le recordase a Kurt, y follar se convertía en algo más importante para él que incluso respirar.

Por el lado de Santana, tenía sus propios problemas, pero jamás hablaría de ellos y agradecía que su novio no notara nada, además de que le brindase un poco de distracción; siempre que estaba con Blaine, no importaba lo que su mente dijera, ella debía salir solo con hombres, las diversión entre chicas no significaba nada, solo eran simples juegos.

Sabiendo que debía lidiar con esa constate imagen en su cabeza, esta vez Blaine decidió abrir los ojos, para que le quedase muy claro que no estaba teniendo sexo con un chico y menos con ese a quien jamás podría tocar, cuando cumpliera esa fantasía seria con Sebastián. Estaban en el proceso de preparación, se besaban, la ropa iba siendo botada al piso, la piel descubierta era llenada de caricias, las amplias pestañas permitían al iris avellana ser consciente de quien era la persona con la que estaba en la cama.

Con morosidad el moreno comenzó a recorrer con las manos y labios cada recoveco de su novia, pero le costaba hasta pasar saliva, por alguna razón eso no era tan candente como solía serlo.

―¡Hazlo ya! ―gimió la chica con ansias.

Pero Blaine no podía hacerlo, su erección no estaba lista para realizar su labor, se vio consternado por ello, desde la primera vez que tuvo sexo, la impotencia nunca fue un problema; ahora sin embargo comenzaba a frustrarse por ello. Santana se percató del problema y decidió que debía darle pronta solución.

―Yo me encargo ―cambió las posiciones y besando al moreno, comenzó a descender hasta hallar el falo.

La introdujo en su boca y comenzó a succionar, sabía que eso volvía locos a los hombres, pero la expresión de Anderson no parecía confirmarlo, así que procedió a engullirlo de golpe, pero por más esfuerzos que ponía en ellos, la poca firmeza que había, se fue perdiendo gradualmente hasta llegara a ser nula. Más que extrañada por tal motivo, comenzó a acariciar las otras partes del cuerpo de su novio, quien estaba con la vista fija en algún punto lejano, las caricias comenzaron a tener efectos y cuando creyó que todo estaba listo, lo enfundó con un condón y se dispuso a montarse en él.

Por unos momentos se concentró solo en eso, pero luego volvió la vista a su novio, lo tomó del rostro y comenzó besarlo, «_Algo está mal ―atinó a deducir Anderson_», su erección nuevamente se estaba bajando. No es que en realidad estuviera muy cachondo en ese momento con Santana, había logrado la erección al dejarse llevar por las reacciones que provocaban las caricias y mientras mantenía su mente libre de todo salvo la sensación; pero en cuanto puso los ojos en la chica, todo se derrumbó y parecía que por el momento nada iba a pasar.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó, a la par que comenzaba a buscar su ropa interior―, debo de estar agotado por hacerlo tan seguido ―continuó hablando evitando mirar a la chica que aún seguía en la cama, pero ahora metida bajo las sabanas; hasta que escuchó un «Ajá» que le sonó muy acusatorio―. ¡Qué quieres! ―gritó enfurecido―, si no eres capaz de excitarme no es mi culpa, pero soy un caballero y prefiero echarme la culpa ―comenzó a juntar las cosas de la chica y aventárselas―. ¡Lárgat…!

Pero fue cortado por la cachetada que le proporcionó la chica.

―Controla tu lengua sino quieres que todos se enteren de tu secreto ―le amenazó, mientras se colocaba su ropa.

Pero no hubo respuesta, Blaine solo se concentraba en mantenerse tranquilo, respiraba profunda y ruidosamente, «_¡Que puedes decirles! ¡¿EH?! ―respondió en su mente, no deseando iniciar una pelea― ¡Que follo de maravilla!_», no hubo más dialogo entre ellos, solo se limitaron a ignorar al otro mientras estuvieron en la misma habitación. El chico pasó a tirarse en la cama una vez estuvo solo, aun pensando en las miles de cosas que pudo haberle rebatido a Santana.

Escuchó que llamaron a su puerta, de inmediato pensó que era Santana, pero la figura que entro, definitivamente no podría serlo.

―¿Qué hiciste ahora? ―era su hermano quien se recargó en el marco de la puerta, había olvidado que esa semana llegaría―. ¿Sabías que no es muy educado terminar con una chica después del sexo? ―la mirada asesina que recibió como respuesta por parte de su hermano menor le advirtió que no estaba de humor para bromas―. Ok, me voy, pero si necesitas hablar, sabes dónde está mi cuarto ―salió cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Sabía perfectamente que no era bueno morderse el labio, pero no podía evitarlo, la decisión que tomó era muy grande, algo que hace un par de semanas, jamás hubiese considerado, pero si de verdad quería tener a su príncipe, la boda y un final feliz; debía hacer un par de sacrificios para poder lograrlo, en su historia no serían una princesa y príncipe, serian dos príncipes, así que era obvio que el también tendría que surcar algún tipo de prueba para lograr conocer a su gallardo caballero. Nadie podía decir que era una decisión muy apresurada o poco meditada, cualquiera que lo conociese sabría que él jamás haría algo así, de no ser necesario; claro que tampoco lo andaría divulgando y esa era la razón por la cual tomaría la oportunidad que se le presentaba -y deseaba que aun siguiera en pie.

Había leído algo sobre ese término con el que se referirían a su posible relación, y parecía algo sencillo; básicamente serían dos personas que disfrutarían -en su caso aprendería- del sexo, no habría obligaciones, tenía que ser consciente que era solo sexo -por lo cual se aseguró de no sentir nada por Anderson-… un montón de cosas más que prácticamente solo ejemplificaban lo anterior, en realidad muy simple, pero a él le gustaría agregar una que otra cosa para que pudiera estar más cómodo. Ya estaba decidido, ahora solo faltaba proponérselo a su único prospecto.

Ese día lo había visto andar solitariamente y corría el rumor de que había tenido problemas con su novia lo cual en parte le hizo dudar si era un buen momento, pero mientras más rápido tuviese una repuesta, antes podría sacarse eso de la cabeza y comenzar a aprender o en su defecto adaptarse las costumbres de los solterones más respetados de Broadway.

Esperó hasta que terminaran las clases, se escondió en los baños de chicas más cercanos a la taquilla de Anderson, en parte para evitar el acoso de los jugadores que hoy no entrenarían. Cuando dejó de escuchar ruidos, salió e inspeccionó el lugar, se puso a acomodar lánguidamente algunas cosas esperando verlo, no pasó mucho cuando escuchó pasos y logró ver esa mata azabache acercase. No quería hablarlo en un lugar tan público ya que planeaba exponer sus condiciones, así que se hizo tonto revisando algunas de sus libretas. Cuando Blaine terminó de tomar lo que necesitaba salió sin siquiera notar al castaño.

De camino al estacionamiento Blaine alcanzó a escuchar como alguien lo venía siguiendo, pero no volteó, «_Sabía que no podrías vivir sin mí ni un día ―él creía que se trataba de Santana_», cuando llegó a su automóvil, vio reflejada una figura que lo desconcertó.

―Vete, ¿no querrás que trate de violarte, o si? ―se dio cuenta por primera vez no había pensado en él en todo el día, pero al parecer eso no era algo permitido porque ahora lo tenía justo detrás.

Lo observó con ayuda del reflejo, abría y cerraba sus sonrosados labios, e inevitablemente su mente lo llevó a esas malditas imágenes, así que se decantó por no entrar a ese juego, subió a su vehículo y cuando estaba por encenderlo oyó que golpeaban su cristal, se trataba de Hummel.

―¿Qué quieres? ―cuestionó claramente irritado una vez que su cristal estuvo abajo.

―¿Po-podemos hablar? ―pidió con voz trémula, pero se recordó que era un trato que beneficiaría a los dos, no una clase de favor―. Te interesa lo que quiero decirte.

El ojimiel notó el cambio repentino en la actitud del castaño, había pasado de una voz sumisa a su acostumbrada altiveza. Aunque dudaba que Kurt pudiese ofrecerle algo que despertara su interés, permaneció en silencio, no perdía nada con escucharlo. Pero el castaño solo se quedó callado.

―Te estoy escuchando ―arrastró las palabras cancinamente, ante la demora.

―Aquí-í no ―apretó fuertemente su puño derecho a manera de auto-reprimenda por esa vacilación, «_Si quieres hacer esto, no debes titubea. Seguridad ―se regañó._».

Por una fracción de segundo el rostro de Anderson se desencajó, afortunadamente los ojos azules no lo vieron; «_¿Entendí bien?_ _―si bien esa frase pudo ser lo que siempre espero escuchar de esos labios, prefería dejar de lado sus propios anhelos― No, Hummel nunca haría algo así, él no bromearía; entonces solo queda que el pobre no sepa lo que puede leerse entrelineas con esa repuesta_». Arrancó el motor, no planeaba invertir ni un minuto más en el juego de los enigmas.

―¡Espera! ―escuchó al chico gritarle―. Déjame cerrar la puerta ―«_¿En qué momento se subió? ―el ojimiel fue sorprendido al ver que ahora lleva a alguien ocupando el asiento del copiloto―. Esto es cada vez más raro_».

―Es mejor que te bajes, no tengo nada que decirte ―Blaine se mantuvo imperturbable, aunque en realidad por dentro estuviera intrigado.

Pero a pesar de eso, Kurt no se movió, «_¡Cálmate! ―obligó a sus piernas a permanecer quietas», _realmente no esperaba ese tipo de petición de parte del chico que lo había estado acosando desde hace tanto. Quizás no era buena idea intentar nada, ya que conocía el rumor sobre sus problemas con Santana. Pero aun así, nada le daba derecho a tratarlo de esa manera y de prácticamente correrlo.

―Creí que te interesaría mi propuesta, pero ya encontraré a alguien ―nuevamente su irascibilidad salió en su defensa, ocultando la decepción que sentía.

Con la frente en alto comenzó a abrir la puerta con cuidado, «_Ahora tendré que caminar a casa ―se recordó―. Aparte de ser humillado y perder mi oportunidad, no traje mi camioneta y para colmo le dije a Finn que no me esperara_». Se percató que Blaine lo había tomado del brazo.

―¡¿Qué?! ―le gritó―. ¿Olvidé algo en tu carro o solo te gusta fastidiar?

El ojimiel se había dado cuenta que el aroma de Kurt invadió el interior de su vehículo, «_Definitivamente no he logrado superar esto ―tragó duro cuando notó que se había puesto firme e inconscientemente recorría con la vista sobre el cuerpo de su fantasía, de arriba para abajo y viceversa_», en su mano podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo pálido.

―Vamos a hablar ―si no hubiera sentido sus labios moverse, habría apostado que alguien más dijo eso.

«_Está más que claro que él no es lo que yo busco, pero al fin y al cabo, todo esto no es más que un sacrificio por un bien mayor ―tenía que recordarse el motivo por el cual estaba rompiendo todos y cada uno de sus códigos morales*―. Solo es un paso para encontrar a mi verdadero amor_». A regañadientes se reacomodó en el asiento, cerró la puerta de golpe, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y dirigió la vista hacia el exterior, quizás el azul del cielo podría calmar los nervios que en su interior comenzaban a crecer.

Si ya de por si estaba intrigado por la forma de actuar del castaño y al agregarle todos los factores hormonales que experimentaba, se podía asegurar que definitivamente no estaba haciendo uso de su lado racional; solo logaba mantenerse apenas lo suficientemente centrado como para lograr conducir. «_No debería estar tan caliente, él dijo que solo quería hablar, pero no puedo evitar pensar el esos ojos azules mirándome devotamente mientras sus hinchados labios succionan hasta el último tramo de mi erección, con su nariz respirando sobre mi abdomen…_». Tuvo que frenar de golpe.

―¿Qué pasa? ―soltó asustado el castaño, que hasta ese momento había estado perdido en su intento de buscar relajación.

Pero no hubo repuesta alguna, Blaine solamente se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad una vez que se orilló al lado de la carretera, se dirigió a la bolsa deportiva en los asientos traseros, comenzó a quitarse el exceso de ropa y extrayendo una botella de agua, se dirigió a la parte trasera del vehículo. Hummel hizo el esfuerzo por ignorar lo que fuera que ocurría, pero debía admitir que deseaba saber que pasaba.

Cerrando sus ojos y encorvándose con una mano apoyada en la camioneta, vertió el contenido de la botella sobre su nunca, el choque de temperaturas fue estremecedor; pero sabía que necesitaba calmarse, «_¿Cómo es que Santana no logró ponerme y con tan solo imaginarlo a él, estuve a punto de un orgasmo**? ―comenzó a respirar ruidosamente, tenía que calmarse_».

Kurt no logró evitar asustarse cuando el pelinegro volvió a entrar, de reojo vio que parecía un perro mojado, pero se contuvo de hacer comentario alguno, no era su problema; ya que según las cosas que leyó en internet, el tipo de acuerdo que iba a proponerle estipulaba que no era bueno involucrarse demasiado. Continuaron con su camino.

No pudo evitar impresionarse al llegar a la casa -¿debería llamarlo mansión?-, ya la había visto antes, pero en verdad era un lugar hermoso. Bajaron del vehículo y comunicándose solo con señas, lograron ingresar a la casa; Kurt no era realmente consciente de lo que pasaba, su cuerpo se movía como en piloto automático, mientras su cabeza estaba en una lucha titánica entre continuar con su plan o abortar. Pero todo se borró de su mente cuando lo vio, era el galán de los comerciales, Cooper Anderson; sintió su bolso resbalar, pero no importó, estaba frente a…

―¡Eh! ―lo llamaron a la par que le chasqueaban los dedos frente a la cara―. ¿Viniste conmigo o solo querías babear en la entrada de mi casa?

―¡Blaine! ―lo reprendió su hermano, el castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando escuchó esa voz en vivo, «_Todo un príncipe ―suspiró_»―. No debes ser tan grosero con… ―extendió la mano al chico.

―Kurt…. Kurt Hummel ―se presentó tomándolo de la mano y sonriendo nerviosamente―, un placer.

―Copper Anderson, el placer es mío ―sus labios enmarcaron la dentadura perfecta que incluso pareció tintinear al sonreír.

El menor de los Anderson miraba repulsivamente esa interacción, pero cuando vio que aún no se soltaban las manos, se obligó a intervenir.

―Vas a llegar tarde a tu cita con la novia de turno ―comentó dando un golpe a las manos en señal de que deshicieran su agarre.

Ambos jóvenes lo voltearon a ver, Copper amplió la sonrisa y soltando el saludo con un giño amistoso, se dirigió a su hermano, lo tomó de los mofletes y le desordenó el cabello.

―No te pongas celoso, ya sabes que yo soy el carismático de la familia ―dio un suspiro de autosuficiencia―, así que controla tu carácter si quieres a alguien lindo a tu lado ―miró sugestivamente a Kurt, quien negó sintiendo sus mejillas arder―. Pero no te preocupes, no te interrumpiré, como dijiste iba de salida. Un placer Kurt ―se despidió de los chicos y se fue.

Inconscientemente los ojos azules lo siguieron hasta donde les fue posible. «_Si Blaine fuera un poco más como su hermano, quizás habría algún riesgo de enamorarme de él, lo bueno es que no lo es. Y sobre todo nunca me enamoraría de alguien como él ―suspiró una vez más, de una forma aún más audible_».

Con gesto cansino el pelinegro carraspeó sonoramente, pero al no haber causado efecto, comenzó a golpear el piso con la punta de su zapato.

―Una foto dura más, ¿sabías? ―se vio forzado a hablar, ya que el otro parecía haberse vuelto ciego y sordo.

El gesto del castaño dejó de ser pacífico y volvió al porte de diva.

―Deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano ―le recriminó.

―¿Hacer lo que sea por atención, incluso flirtear con alguien que no me gusta? ―quizás no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero tampoco le permitiría que lo insultara cada que quisiera―. Si todavía quieres hablar, sígueme.

El esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Kurt fue colosal, quizás necesitaba ayuda para aprender sobre sexo, pero si debía pagar soportando esos humores, tendría añadir eso a sus peticiones para poder acceder a ser amigos con…

―¿Estamos solos? ―cuestionó tratando de mantenerse enfocado en cosas más triviales que la naturaleza de su posible relación.

―No te preocupes, tal como gritas, te oirán pidiendo auxilio al menos a cinco kilómetros ―ironizó.

Aunque eso le preocupara un poco, algo dentro de sí le decía que a pesar de la faceta sexual de Anderson, no le haría ningún tipo de daño.

Cuando entraron a la habitación y la puerta se cerró con un pesado movimiento, _clic_, el cuerpo de Kurt se petrificó, dificultosamente pasó saliva y con un respiro profundo, anunció:

―Si quiero, acepto ―se hubiera golpeado la cabeza por la tonta frase que dijo, pero estaba más al pendiente de la respuesta del ojimiel.

―Aun no te he ofrecido nada ―la confusión se extendió en su rostro, se había esforzado por no hacerlo sentir incómodo, primero escucharía lo que deseaba decirle y luego, quizás, haría alguna sugerencia sugestiva.

―Qui-quiero ―«_¡Bendito nerviosismo! ¿No pudiste anunciarte antes?_ _―se quejó para sus adentros el castaño_»―, tu y yo… ―fijó su mirada en la cama.

La quijada de Anderson dio un tirón hacia abajo, «_¿Qué es lo que está tratando de decir? ―no lo admitiría, pero estaba incrédulo ante la situación―. ¡No!, nada de suponer, que aclare las cosas, esta vez no me va a ilusionar en balde_».

―¿Qué? ―fingió desinterés.

Kurt comenzó a apretar sus muñecas, se recordó que no debía tener pudor frente a Blaine, «_Después de todo el no tuvo mucha delicadeza conmigo ―poso sus manos a los costados d su cintura con los puños apretados_».

―Creí que eso lo entenderías ―el sarcasmo salió a flote―, la última vez aquí, tú lo sugeriste… ―«_Es un contrato, no es favor ―se recordó_»―, he pensado tu oferta ―había comenzado a caminar, en su mente era un famoso actor que negociaba su papel en una gran obra―, y si estás dispuesto a aceptar algunas condiciones, podremos empezar desde hoy ―pestañó rápidamente para disimular sus ojos lagrimosos, antes de voltear y encararlo.

Al terminar de escucharlo, Blaine no entendía la necesidad de tanta palabrería, si solo se trataba de sexo. Pero sobretodo, cuando él estaba más que disponible para comenzar.

―Pues comienza a desvestirte ―dio un aplauso sonoro y comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa.

* * *

* Kurt toma mi definición de moral, la cual estaba basada en: «So far, about morals, I know only that what is moral is what you feel good after and what is immoral is what you feel bad after (La moral es lo que hace a uno sentirse bien y lo inmoral es lo que hace a uno sentirse mal)» de Ernest Hemingway, Death in the Afternoon  
** Habría que aclara que un orgasmo no significa eyacular, términos que normalmente se confunden.

Antes de traumarlos con el spoiler siguiente, quiero agradecer a quienes dejan comentarios de la historia y se toma el tiempo para darme su opinión: **Melisa360 ****| LoversByHaters** | Adriana11 | WarblerSongbird | Gabriela Cruz | chrishummel | Ilse Wayland °°° Quienes en más de una ocasión me sorprenden con sus palabras.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.

*Spoiler*  
Después de la discusión que tuvieron, terminaron en la cama, durmiendo juntos.


	7. Capítulo 07 - Malentendido

Desconozco si lean o no mis sugerencias, pero esta es pequeña forma de honrar a tan buenas historias.

**Jamie** o mejor conocida como **beautifulwhatsyourhurry**. Una de los diez autores mas prolíficos de Scarves and Coffee, presente en varias redes sociales, podría decir mucho sobre su trabajo, pero mejor háganlo ustedes mismos. Hoy me referiré exclusivamente a **Things I Can Not Change**, hecha en inglés, pero traducida por **Rorren**:

Original: www(PUNTO)scarvesandcoffee(PUNTO)net/viewstory(PUN TO)php?sid=840&warning=21

Traducción: s/8603931/1/Things-I-Can-Not-Change

Historia que cuenta con un one-shot, para los que quieran ver algo mas de acción, **Sins of the Flesh**, disponible en el perfil de la autora y traductora.

**Aclaración:** No me pertenece Glee o ninguno de los personajes. No estoy afiliado con nadie no genero ganancia de esta historia. No me pertenece absolutamente nada y solo estoy complaciendo mi propia locura. No conozco o me pertenecen los actores que interpretan a los personajes. Todo pertenece a Ryan Murpyn, Glee, Fox y cualquiera más que tenga patente sobre Glee y sus personajes. Espero haber cubierto todo lo que no me pertenece.

* * *

Como palabras de algún tipo de conjuro mágico, un _Petrificus Totalus*_, los músculos de su cuerpo pasaron de ser fibras móviles a barras de acero; o quizás la temperatura pudo haber bajado lo sufriente como para congelarlo… el caso es que algo le sucedió, porque pasó de tener algún que otro tic nervioso a estar completamente rígido. Si bien esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, el hecho que Anderson dejase atrás su completa indiferencia y -como si fuera lo más habitual- comenzara a desnudarse frente a un prácticamente desconocido. Mientras sus ojos terminaron observando al chico -¿podía considerarlo un hombre?- que apresuradamente se despojaba de su ropa; primero su torso quedó libre de la ajustada playera, dejando a la vista un pecho y abdomen trabajados; demoró un poco tratando de casi arrancar el botón de los pantalones y comenzó a tirar de ellos, al punto que cayó de sentón en el piso y en esa posición se quitó los pantalones y los zapatos, y dado que no llevaba calcetines se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

El estado fosilizado en que el cuerpo del castaño se encontraba, cedió y abandonó su cuerpo; centró la vista en los slips azules -que eran lo único que le impedía decir que Anderson estaba desnudo-, de golpe cerró los ojos, «_Respira, respira ―se decía a la par que inflaba su pecho la mayor cantidad de veces posibles―. En algún momento esto tenía que pasar, es mejor terminar pronto_». Sus ojos se fueron abriendo cuando sintió que comenzaban a deshacer los botones de su camisa.

―Veo que me dejaras a mi hacer todo el trabajo ―dijo el pelinegro y volvió a morderse la lengua que estaba escasamente fuera de sus labios, lo cual podía considerarse adorable―. Supongo que a ti te gusta estar abajo, digo, ¿yo te la voy a meter, cierto?

En teoría Kurt entendía esos vulgares términos, pero en realidad nunca se había planteado esa cuestión. «_Dicen que se nota cuando eres virgen, así que él debe saber lo que hace ―comenzó a retirar la ropa―. Él debe saber cómo se hace_». Al dejar al descubierto el torso, Blaine se dirigió a contornearlo con las manos, el tacto cálido le estremeció el cuerpo entero e hizo a los ojos azules cerrarse de golpe. El ojimiel volvía a experimentar esos choques eléctricos contra las palmas que comenzaban a recorrer esas porciones de piel desnuda. «_Esto es… ―fue incapaz de encontrar una palabra que definiera con exactitud la emoción que le provocaba la situación_», notó que comenzaba a salivar, era como si estuviera a punto de degustar su platillo favorito y en cierta forma podría decirse que era algo así.

―Chúpamela antes de quitarte los pantalones ―Anderson hizo que su lengua mojara sus labios, en señal de excitación y deseo, lo tomó de la cabeza para invitarlo a ponerse de rodillas frente a él.

Eso era algo que Kurt no podía hacer, él no sabía cómo hacerlo, «_Honestidad, eso también es parte de este tipo de convenios ―razonó, que quizás era hora de poner sus normas y ver si eran algo viable para poder aprender sobre el sexo_». Aunque quizás hubiera sido mejor hacerlo antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a trasmitirle tantas sensaciones agradables.

―Nunca lo he hecho ―se sorprendió la calma que su voz trasmitió.

Por parte de Blaine, estaba verdaderamente sorprendido del cambio de ambiente, había pasado de estar con el cerrado de Hummel y ahora estaba al borde de saciar su fantasía. Cuando escuchó que el chico nunca había hecho una mamada, se sorprendió, pero podía dejarlo pasar; por ahora lo importante era saciar la curiosidad sobre la textura de sus nalgas y ver si era algo tan candente como en sus fantasías, aunque esperaba que en la realidad fuera aún mejor.

―Entonces déjame ver tu culo y tírate en la cama, voy por los condones ―comenzó el camino al baño, donde había guardado la caja nueva de preservativos, al traspasar la puerta comenzó a quitarse el slip, no debía perder el tiempo, pero creyó escuchar un murmullo, así que curioseó―. ¡¿Qué dices?! ―mientras buscaba en su escondite bajo el lavabo.

―Soy virgen ―una voz temblorosa, pero audible repitió.

Se golpeó la cabeza contra el inmueble al escuchar tal cosa, se puso de pie cuidando de no golpearse y comenzó a caminar de vuelta, con la caja de preservativos en las manos y su pene libre entre sus piernas.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―su voz sonó chillona, no se había percatado que tenía la garganta seca, «_Definitivamente no debo conversar estando en otra habitación, maldito eco, creí escuchar que era virgen ―sintió un sudor frio en la frente ante tal pensamiento_».

Incapaz de encarar esa imagen, el castaño había permanecido con la vista al lado opuesto al baño y mirando al muro volvió a repetir su, ahora penosa, verdad.

―Dije que soy virgen― no había rastro de sarcasmo o algún tipo de cosa que trasmitiera que eso era una broma.

Cuando corroboró que había escuchado bien, sintió perder al instante la firmeza; creía que experimentaría con alguien que supiera, pero eso parecía estar lejos de la realidad. Debido a la incomodidad que se solidificó entre ambos chicos, Anderson se vio en la necesidad de recuperar un poco de su ropa.

―¿Por qué viniste a mi casa? ―en voz baja expresó la duda más urgente, mientras se ponía nuevamente su slip y buscaba los pantalones. «_Este tipo puede que me caliente, pero, parece traer demasiado lastre emocional, lo cual significa problemas ―estaba en proceso de enfriar su cabeza, para poder pensar con claridad suficiente_».

―Ya te lo dije, quiero aceptar tu trato ―respondió en el mismo tono de voz, aun sin atreverse a encararlo.

La confusión no disminuyó, al contrario. Blaine no entendía como Kurt podría querer perder su gran «V» con él, es decir, él era el mejor y obviamente deseaba follárselo; pero, eso debía ser algo como muy importante para alguien como el castaño; aunque el chico Hummel parecía muy convencido y ya tenía edad para saber lo que quería, Anderson no tenía ningún problema con hacerlo… El problema era que no sabía cómo se hacía con hombres, podía suponer las cosas obvias, pero si no mal recordaba tenían que hacer algunas cosas antes de ponerlo a gemir.

―Nunca lo he hecho con un chico, no sé cómo se hace ―admitió sentándose sobre el cubrecama repasando las manos sobre sus recién recuperados pantalones, «_Sería una pena desaprovechar esta oportunidad ―reconoció―, pero no tenemos que acabar con la diversión hoy mismo_»―. Claro que no tenemos que hacerlo todo hoy, si quieres podemos toquetearnos desnudos, muero por ver tu culo; por mí no hay problema, ya mañana investigo como se hace y si puedes vienes en la noche.

Los ojos azules estaban conteniendo las lágrimas, aún siendo incapaz de volver la vista, hasta que sintió un par de manos animarlo a girarse, a pesar de ver ese rostro curioso -y en cierta forma amable-, no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar.

―Nunca me han besado ―gimoteó luchando contra el nudo en su garganta.

«_¡Tenía que enviciarme con el culo virginal de un chico mojigato! ―ironizó el pelinegro_», cuando sintió que era rodeado por un par brazos tembloroso y que en su hombro se apoyaba un rostro húmedo, era raro admitirlo, pero sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo le agradaba -pero no era momento para eso-; debatiendo que hacer, optó por mostrarle apoyo al castaño, lo abrazaba y daba palmadas en su espalda. Claro que no desperdició la oportunidad de disfrutar del momento, logró captar la esencia del chico desde la piel desnuda, estremeciéndose ante el tacto de las pieles, lo cual le hizo girar la pelvis, «_Amigo no parece ser momento para que te animes ―se dijo a sí mismo, al sentir su propia erección_».

No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero lo necesitaba y las emociones emergentes se vieron expuestas, aunque no había sido consciente de ello hasta que las gruesas gotas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, mientras que de sus labios escapaban suspiros y gimoteos involuntarios. «_Necesito aprender, pero no quiero que sea tan rápido, sé que esto no es sobre el romance, pero al menos podría comenzar poco a poco, y eso no es debatible, si él no me quiere enseñar paso a paso, seguramente encontraré a alguien más ―ante su última frase dudó, pero eso rápidamente fue olvidado cuando se dio cuenta de lo horrible que se vería su rostro y lo inapropiado que había sido desahogarse en el hombro del chico, prácticamente un desconocido_». Se apartó respirando ruidosamente y limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de su mano, cosa que no fue para nada de su agrado.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó a la par que se alejaba unos pasos.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, incluso aunque la situación le era incómoda, intentó hacer lo que haría por cualquier amigo suyo en dicha circunstancia, bueno, no era exactamente lo mismo, porque jamás permitiría que alguno de ellos se enterara de sus curiosos andares y mucho menos intentaría algo con ellos.

―Si quieres lavarte la cara, hay unas toallas en el mueble dentro del último cajón―le indicó y señalándole la puerta del baño para darle algo de privacidad, y de paso poder aclarar su propia mente.

Ambos se quedaron separados por un espacio de tiempo, pensando en diferentes cosas, pero todas ellas sobre lo que había pasado. Por el lado de Anderson, creyó conveniente dejar todo ese asunto en paz, podía satisfacer su curiosidad con otros y dejar lo del castaño como todo buen placer culpable, en la parte más recóndita de su ser; ya que si bien lo deseaba, se sentiría mal si lo hicieran y más aún porque sería su primera vez, lo cual le hizo cuestionarse las razones que Hummel tendría. Mientras que Kurt se alistaba para salir, con la decisión de hablar claramente; si bien las prisas no eran lo suyo, podrían comenzar con lo básico, no es que tuviera muchas personas a las que pedírselo, por lo cual estaría dispuesto a reajustar sus peticiones dentro de un margen razonable.

―Antes de que me corras, ¿podemos hablar? ―una vez traspasó la puerta del baño, el castaño comenzó a acercarse a la cama donde Blaine había permanecido recostado.

―No le voy a contar a nadie tu gran secreto, no quiero que sepan cómo me enteré ―aclaró en un intento de predecir la petición―, pero, ¡tú tampoco puedes decirle a nadie! ―exigió reincorporándose por un momento y mirándolo fulminantemente.

―Sé que es un secreto ―asintió con la cabeza―. Pero hay ciertas cosas que quiero puntuar, tú-tú también puedes añadir algo si-si quieres ―no esperando respuesta, tomó aire y comenzó―. Ya sabes que nunca lo he hecho, así que quisiera ir lento, que me enseñes; siempre utilizaremos protección ―Blaine estaba confuso sobre lo que el castaño estaba hablando―; si no es mucha molestia, me sería muy útil que me expliques lo que haremos y sería muy bueno que fuera aquí en tu casa, porque en la mía normalmente siempre hay alguien ―terminó, sin ver las facciones del pelinegro ya que tenía los ojos cerrados para recordar lo que había pensado y sobre todo para conservar la calma.

―Quieres que te folle y además te explique el proceso ―concluyó el ojimiel reincorporándose para poder sentarse y ver a la cara a Hummel, pero cuando iba a plantear su duda, el otro habló:

―Y qusie-era agregar, que no te expreses así… ―su voz se fue disminuyendo bajó la mirada del pelinegro, «_Quizás sería conveniente que no fuera tan quisquilloso, pero esa palabra no me gusta ―razonó ante la reacción de Anderson_».

―Pues tendrás que decirme en una forma clara que es lo que quieres de mi ―se puso de pie cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo y enfocó la mirada en los ojos azules. «_Esto está comenzando a ser la más extraña experiencia de toda mi vida __― concluyó_».

Si bien pudo subir sus defensas y utilizar su ironía para enfrentarse a esa estresante situación, no creyó que su voz fuese lo suficientemente firme como para sonar convincente, «_No le puedo llamar hacer el amor, porque no lo quiero, ni siquiera me gusta en una forma romántica; así que sería algo mas como: quiero que seas mi entrenador en el arte de la interacción carnal ―se burló de su propio intento de denominar eso―. Definitivamente no puedo decirlo ni en un susurro_», sin embargo se le ocurrió otra forma de poder hacerlo sin malinterpretaciones, claro que para ello tendría que hacer gala de sus habilidades de interpretación.

Se aproximó más al pelinegro, sus manos temblaban mientras se posicionaban en los hombros desnudos del ojimiel, comenzó a masajearlo, luego bajó lentamente las manos pasando por su pecho, «_Solo es práctica, no tiene que significar nada ―algo sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos, continuó con su labor_», deshaciendo la posición de los brazos y luego tomarlo de las manos para hacerlo acariciar su propio cuerpo tembloroso. Se acercó a la mejilla del chico y depositó un beso rápido, Blaine sintió una corriente en todo su cuerpo y al ver venir un segundo acercamiento, se alejó, «_¡¿Cómo logra provocarme de esta manera?! ―Anderson tuvo que admitirse que le agradaba, demasiado, lo que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento_».

―¡Ya entendí tu punto! ―dijo más alto de lo normal y apartándose unos pasos, necesitando ese distanciamiento para poder aclarase―. Pero, como te dije antes yo no soy gay, lo que ofrezco es sexo y al parecer no eres de esos que se acostaría con cualquiera ―espero una respuesta, pero no hubo ninguna―. Es mejor que te vayas.

Contra su propio deseo profirió esas palabras, de la nada las dudas lo llenaron; ¿sería capaz de arrebatarle la virginidad a Kurt?, siendo tan ingenuo era obvio que terminaría arrepintiéndose, ¿servía de algo ponerse en peligro?, aunque Hummel jurara no decir nada, podría suceder el error de que se enamorara de Blaine y un gay mal correspondido podría ser peligroso, pero sobretodo los motivos desconocidos debían ser su señal de alerta. Si bien no cumplía su fantasía con el ser que la despertó, era mejor que se quedara de esa manera, era lo más seguro para los dos, sobre todo para él.

Los puños de Kurt comenzaron a temblar, mientras que las lágrimas acumuladas se vieron sin otra opción más que derramarse en sus mejillas palpitantes, mordía sus labios para mermar el sollozo. «_Lo arruinaste, lo arruinaste ―se recriminaba―. Ahora nunca conocerás el amor, el único chico que puso algún interés en ti y tú te pones con exigencias. O quizás eres tan torpe que le hiciste ver que no valías la pena_». Se puso a buscar su ropa.

Anderson observó la lamentable escena, aún auto-convenciéndose que era lo mejor, desde la esquina contraria a la posición del castaño, notó esas ganas de berrear suprimidas y como de repente la tristeza del rostro era desplazada por esa cotidiana faz de dureza que solía mostrar Hummel.

―Espero que no te hayas creído esto ―agradeció tener suficiente sarcasmo como para que su voz fuera medianamente convincente―, solo quería darte una lección ―una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, «_No flaquees, invierte los papeles, que piense que esto no significa nada para ti ―se reconfortó mientras buscaba más palabras lacerantes_»―. Espero que aprendas que a mí solo me produces asco y serias el último con quien haría algo así ―tomó sus cosas y salió apretando el paso, deseando estar en su cuarto lo más pronto posible.

Blaine jamás lo admitiría pero esas palabras habían golpeado a su orgullo, no es que de verdad sintiera algo más que deseo por Hummel, pero, ¡¿Quién creía que era para decir que no era deseable?! A pesar de ser consciente de su propio atractivo, las palabras y actitud del castaño se quedaron resonando en su mente; no es que algún día se supiera que había sido rechazado, pero eso no aliviaba el sentimiento en su pecho.

_Toc_, _toc_, tocaron a su puerta; «_Mas te vale no haber vuelto Hummel, porque esta vez seré yo quien te echara a patadas ―firmemente se dirigió a la puerta_». Al abrirla, su ya desequilibrado estado emocional, empeoró.

―Me vas a permitir pasar o no ―Santana dijo sensualmente, definitivamente no era de la clase de chicas que se arrastrarían por un chico, pero esta vez lo hacía por razones que nadie debía saber, Blaine menos que nadie.

Anderson se apartó de la puerta. Una vez dentro, cuando López estaba a punto de expresar sus condiciones para volver con él, este la arrojó a la cama y sin mayor preámbulo ambos comenzaron con una reconciliación sin palabras propiamente dichas. «_¡Qué no soy deseable! Maldito bastardo, jamás debiste decir eso, ahora yo mismo me encargare de que te arrepientas de cada palabra ―luchó para que su rabia no fuera expulsada de modo verbal_».

El ojimiel mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras desvestía apresuradamente a la chica, la cual hacia lo mismo deshaciéndose de la ropa del chico con las mismas ansias. Se besaban furiosamente, cada uno intentado llevar a sus mentes a un estado de embriaguez sexual y así poder expulsar lo que habían vivido. «_No significó nada, solo fue diversión entre chicas ―la morena se repetía a la vez que trataba de disfrutar a lo máximo las caricias sobre su cuerpo_».

Blaine comenzó a jugar con los pechos de la chica, en cada mano sostenía uno mientras que su boca jugaba con los pezones, realizando lo que había visto en su fantasía; la chica mientras gemía se encargaba de masturbar al pelinegro. En una búsqueda desesperada por anular sus memorias, la chica buscó el preservativo y lo colocó en el pene, que al momento se dirigió a penetrar sin previo aviso.

La falta de palabras era cómoda, los gemidos, la estimulación sensorial del tacto fue lo único que importaba mantener; en esa ocasión la duración del coito y lo referente a una relación amorosa no eran requisitos solicitados. Una vez llegaron a su orgasmo, se tendieron a cada extremo de la cama dándose la espalda, en un acuerdo no pronunciado se habían reconciliado.

* * *

En ese punto debió de haberse quedado tranquilo, pero no era así. Los ojos derramaban cálidas lagrimas mientras observaban borrosas imágenes de las caratulas de sus películas favoritas. Había tenido la intención de poner alguna y perderse en las trágicas historias o incluso ver alguna comedia romántica, pero eso solo le recordaría que ahora no podría aprender de sexo y eso también le negaba la posibilidad de conocer el amor.

* * *

*Hechizo en el universo de Harry Potter propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros. y todos con algún tipo de licencia sobre los libros/películas.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.

*Spoiler*  
¿Acaso eres uno de esos tipos que infantilmente molestan a la persona que le gusta para poder llamar su atención?- Mercedes.


	8. Capítulo 08 - Evadir

Esta vez no hay recomendación, pero si una aclaración: en el capitulo anterior olvidé poner que era ahí donde se concretaba todo el asunto de los folla-amigos, pero como he dicho en otras notas, la historia cobró vida propia y ahora tenemos un par de cosas antes del «gran evento».

**Aclaración:** No me pertenece Glee o ninguno de los personajes. No estoy afiliado con nadie no genero ganancia de esta historia. No me pertenece absolutamente nada y solo estoy complaciendo mi propia locura. No conozco o me pertenecen los actores que interpretan a los personajes. Todo pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox y cualquiera más que tenga patente sobre Glee y sus personajes. Espero haber cubierto todo lo que no me pertenece.

* * *

Tal como fueron aprendiendo a base del clásico ensayo-error, los alumnos conocían la organización de las mesas en la cafetería, así que el almuerzo era una prueba más de la superioridad de unos contra otros en la jerarquización escolar. El ojimiel había perdido algunos puntos por su estúpido desliz -incumplido- con Hummel, por lo cual tendría que mostrarse más que nunca con determinación, haciendo gala de lo implacable que podía ser con los perdedores de la escuela, pero su objetivo no era cualquiera, su catapulta sería precisamente quien lo hundió en más de una manera. Buscó entre el tumulto al estilizado cabello castaño, no podría desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad para hacer gala de su superioridad; si se atreviera a ser sincero consigo mismo, podría ver que entre sus paupérrimas excusas, la gran verdad era que se sentía herido por el rechazo de Kurt, pero eso no era algo aceptable para él. En cuanto se percató de la persona con rostro pálido y semblante alegre, miró a su plato lleno de crema de espinaca.

Aunque podría ir de lleno y vaciarlo descaradamente sobre el chico, prefería fingir el clásico tropiezo accidental y de paso culpar al castaño. Así que avanzó los no más de quince pasos y en cuanto escuchó al chico carcajearse, tomó la posición requerida y precipitó todo el contenido sobre él.

Hubo un par de gritos y quejas salieron de los acompañantes de Hummel, pero fueron apagados por las risas del resto de estudiantes.

―¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ―exclamó furioso ensanchando sus ojos azules, se puso de pie y encaró al molesto rostro de Anderson.

―Culpa a tu estúpido peinado de pájaro loco ―respondió sagazmente―, ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que no estamos en uno de tus carnavales maricas?, es más deberías agradecerme que te ahorre el maquillaje ―pasó lentamente un dedo por la mejilla manchada del líquido verdoso, «_¡Sal de aquí o harás algo de lo que arrepentirás! ―se obligó a iniciar su huida_», no sin antes chupar sugestivamente su dedo y se marchó para reunirse con sus amigos.

Mientras que recibía palmadas en la espalda y ánimos verbales por su acción; por dentro intentaba desesperadamente olvidar la maldita sensación de su dedo rozando esa mejilla, aunque la mirada asesina que le brindaron esas azules esferas le mostraron un profundo odio y despreció, el no pudo evitar notar cierta belleza en absolutamente todo lo que provenía de Hummel. Así que decidió aplicar esa técnica de aversión que utilizan para tratar las adicciones; Kurt era la causa de su obsesión, pero sabía que no podía tenerlo como él quería, así que su deseo tendría que ser convertido en odio, si era capaz de odiar al castaño entonces el único riesgo que correría sería soltarle insultos y una que otra broma.

Desde que se había reconciliado con Santana, la situación estaban en una especie de «borrón y cuenta nueva», ninguno mencionó nada de lo que había pasado la vez que Blaine no había sido capaz de mantener relaciones con la latina. Su vida sexual había pasado de ser activamente deseada, a un tipo de acuerdo sobre encuentros sexual esporádico -rayando en la obligación-; pero con la diferencia que frente todos sus amigos, conocidos y familia actuaban como una pareja de novios. Ahora evitaban quedarse solos por prolongado tiempo, en realidad se podía decir que a puerta cerrada solo eran un hombre y una mujer con el único propósito de fornicar. Obviamente tener sexo le era placentero a ambos, aunque Anderson usaba sin culpa la imagen de Kurt para poder llegar a su orgasmo, lo importante era que lo hacía con una chica, nadie tenía porque saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Por el lado de Santana, se sentía cómoda en esa situación. No tuvo que tener esas charlas incómodas e hipócritas sobre arrepentimientos irreales y promesas vacías de cualquier tipo de autenticidad. La memoria de sus actos reprobables -según la sociedad-, eran guardados en algún tipo de hoyo negro en su pecho que absorbía todo y aparentemente la mantenía a salvo de todo tipo de remordimientos , y como una función adicional, de ese mismo lugar emanaban excusas de todo tipo que podían justificar ante cualquiera sus acciones, claro que haría lo que fuera por nunca tener que argumentar a nadie nada de la diversión que obtenía cuando podía estar con su amiga.

* * *

«_Juro que si no fuera porque soy demasiado bueno para mi propio bien… ―mientras sus amigas le ayudaban a limpiarse el rostro antes de poder cambiarse su atuendo y volver a peinarse_―_, pero de todos modos tampoco estoy seguro que sea homosexual o si solo fue una broma de la cual aún no logro enterarme_», el contraste de temperaturas entre el agua y su rostro le hicieron dejar sus dudas para otro momento, y obviamente ese momento no sería pronto ya que sus amigas comenzaron a lanzarle todo tipo de preguntas.

―¿Qué no habías dicho que entregaste el trabajo a tu profesora de Francés sin decirle nada? ―cuestionó Mercedes mientras le pasaba una toalla por el rostro para secar el exceso de agua.

―La señorita Hardy no sabe nada sobre eso ―se apresuró a refutar, temeroso a que profundizaran en relación al trabajo y se viera acorralado a contar lo que sucedió en el cuarto del pelinegro.

―Entonces no veo razón por la que se esté ensañando tanto contigo ―argumentó la chica, ahora quitando solo algunas piezas de espinacas esparcidas por el cabello que se negaban a irse con el agua―. Si quieres podemos hablar con los chicos para que lo encaren como hicieron con Karofsky.

La sola idea de que alguien interviniera en esa situación heló su sangre. Primero dudaba que Finn pudiera mantener la boca cerrada con su padre y lo último que quería era poner en riesgo su delicada salud; luego estaba claramente el hecho de que sus amigos se pusieran en peligro por él; y por último, aún seguía rondando por su cabeza las razones por las que Anderson le hizo todo ese tipo de insinuaciones. «_¡Lo tengo! ―exclamó para sí mismo al deducir todo el malévolo plan del ojimiel―. Seguramente temía que no hiciera el trabajo de francés y por eso hizo una cinta incriminatoria de lo que pasó en su habitación; para él sería fácil manipular el audio y hacerlo quedar como si yo fuera el acosador; y ahora lo conserva porque sabe que puedo ir con la señorita Hardy y delatarlo_», obviamente en otras circunstancias se habría reído si alguien le contaba algo así, pero el chantaje era una de las pocas cosas que aún no le hacían, por lo que lo descabellado de esa idea se tornaba aterradoramente posible. Una par de palmadas en su espalda lo hizo salir de su estado de detective criminalista.

―Entonces yo le aviso a Finn que lleve a los chicos al salón del coro, mientras tú te cambias, ¿de acuerdo?

Tal como si lo hubiese amenazado de muerte, su rostro palideció e inmediatamente detuvo el avance de su amiga al tomarla de la muñeca.

―¡No! ―gritó sin querer, debido a su aprensión―. Quiero decir, se van a meter en problemas y terminaran involucrándome, luego irán a mi padre y último que quiero es tenerlo en el hospital con otro problema cardiaco nuevamente por mi culpa ―su mano seguía en la muñeca de la chica, aunque ahora no se podía decir que fuera un agarre firme debido a la ansiedad que el provocaba la situación.

La chica le dio una mirada de comprensión, se aproximó y le dio solo unas palmadas en el hombro, ya que aún tenía la ropa manchada y podría mancharla.

―Eres demasiado bueno como para que te pasen estas cosas ―el castaño sintió una lágrima cálida rodar por su mejilla ante aquellas palabras, pero la eliminó rápidamente para evitar que su amiga la viese.

―Al menos estas situaciones me permiten mostrar más de mis asombrosos conjuntos ―sonrió débilmente, esperando que la chica captara el mensaje y lo dejara solo para poder cambiarse.

Mercedes asintió mostrando un gesto amable ante la actitud de su amigo, le alborotó el cabello y salió para esperarlo fuera.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró y estuvo de solo, las lágrimas ganaron la batalla y escaparon por el rabillo de sus ojos, bañando nuevamente sus mejillas, las dejó correr con libertad. Quizás podrían intentar privarlo de su libertad de expresarse y ser quien era, pero no les permitiría hacerlo sin dar batalla, mucho menos permitiría que nadie se atreviera a negarle sentir; así que lloraría no porque diera mucho valor a las burlas o que quisieran hacerlo sentir mal sobre él mismo, pero estaba cansado de pelear todos los días para tener efímeros momentos de paz y autentica felicidad, su rostro dolía por mantener esa faz insensible. Con su dolor aun siendo derramado por sus rojizos ojos, se dispuso a cambiarse y terminó lavando nuevamente su rostro, su momento de deshago no podía durar para siempre y debía irse a sus clases, así que acumularía su dolor para cuando tuviera una nueva oportunidad de hacerse otra catarsis.

Con base a su experiencia fingiendo, sabía que no era conveniente poner demasiado esfuerzo en sus gestos, porque terminaba cansándose pronto y al parecer verlo tan feliz era algo que levantaba sospechas; así que enmascaró su sentir con la frustración de haber arruinado su ropa, con el argumento de una clase excesivamente pesada, para su deleite esa mentira pasó inadvertida por el radar de su padre. Así que se dirigió a su habitación.

«_¿Ahora qué?_ _―se quejó al notar que había aproximadamente veinticinco mensajes en su perfil, su rostro palideció aún más ante la idea que surgió aplastadoramente ante las otras―. No, no puede ser, ¿acaso Mercedes habló con los chicos -a pesar de que le pedí lo contrario- y ellos enfrentaron a Anderson?, ¡no!_», su peor temor parecía haberse hecho realidad y como una muestra más del desprecio que despertaba en el pelinegro, seguramente había subido el video alterado y ahora todos comenzaban a burlarse de él; con pulso tembloroso y los ojos comenzando a acumular lágrimas, dio clic y aparecieron los mensajes…

Todos los mensajes provenían de una misma persona y al parecer -contrario a su hipótesis- la persona se disculpaba encarecidamente. Fue capaz de volver a respirar e incluso esos mensajes le dieron gracia debido a tantas tonterías de las que los mensajes estaban colmados. Bruce por fin había aceptado su solicitud y al parecer de inmediato comenzó a disculparse por la tardanza en responder a su solicitud, le suplicaba que no se enojara con él y decía estar dispuesto a darle pruebas de que no entraba a ese tipo de páginas con la más mínima regularidad. En cuanto lo vio conectado, incrementó su empeño en mandar disculpas a Kurt y le pedía una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas y compensárselo.

Inusualmente comenzar a platicar con ese chico le distrajo sus propios problemas, lo hacía sonreír con sus intentos para que lo disculpase, aunque él le reiteraba que no había ningún problema; estuvieron conversando por un buen tiempo, hasta que Kurt sugirió hacer un video-chat y Bruce se disculpó diciendo que le encantaría, pero uno de los motivos por los que no se metía a su perfil era porque casi no tenía tiempo, y justamente en ese momento tenía que ponerse a hacer un trabajo, pero prometió compensárselo.

* * *

Los días pasaban sin tregua alguna, así que las oportunidades de volver a elevar su status estaban más que a su alcance. Y todo parecía señalar a que su auto-terapia comenzaba a rendir frutos, ya que con tan solo escuchar el nombre del castaño, sentía un malestar general en todo su cuerpo; y ni hablar de cuando se encontraba con él, eso le hacía querer lanzarse contra él y quitarle esas sonrisas que últimamente soltaba cada vez que veía su teléfono; así que quedaba claro que Kurt era solo una adicción de la que estaba logrando librarse.

Le era increíble cómo es que después de tantas buenas bromas, seguía ingeniándoselas para crear nuevas formas de humillación y sobretodo la hazaña de enjaretar la culpa al castaño, siempre terminaba golpeándolo o ensuciándolo y dando un triunfante discurso que hacia quedar a Hummel como un idiota. Era como si se hubiera transformado en una máquina de humillación completa, cubría tanto el maltrato físico a la par que aplastaba la autoestima del otro con sus lascivas palabras y burlas, pero sin duda su constante insistencia en hacer todo tipo de ruidos y gestos despectivo en su presencia era su arma más letal.

―Eres un genio ―lo halagó Karofsky, una vez que había logrado que Hummel se tropezara y cayera de llenó contra el piso.

La mayoría de los jugadores vitoreaban sus acciones, claro estaban los que veían con pesar su actuar pero no hacían nada al respecto y los pocos allegados al castaño que en alguna ocasión hicieron el intento de defenderlo, pero en realidad sus débiles intentos parecían más suplicas que verdaderas demandas.

―¡Eh, tú! ―Mercedes lo llamó cierto día que había planeado darle una oportunidad al viejo clásico de arrogarlo contra las taquillas― ¡Ven aquí y discúlpate! ―le exigió.

El presuntuoso gesto de Blaine cambió a un gesto de desconcierto cuando giró para encarar a la chica.

―¿Me hablas a mí?

―Deja todas tus tonterías de una vez, madura ―le reprochó la chica acercándosele.

―No me toques ―espetó al notar las intenciones de la chica para jalarlo y llevarlo donde el castaño.

―No creo que te moleste tanto estar cerca de Kurt, dado que pareces estar persiguiéndolo todo el día ―refutó la chica―, o, ¿acaso eres uno de esos tipos que infantilmente molestan a la persona que les gusta para poder llamar su atención?

Los ojos de Anderson se abrieron ampliamente, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon, su quijada calló de golpe y se vio obligado a tallar las manos contra su pantalón para deshacerse del sudor que sus palmas habían comenzado a producir. «_¡¿Qué es lo que está estúpida acaba de decir?! ―el enojo comenzaba correrle a través de las venas―. No tiene ni idea del grave error que acaba de cometer, si Hummel se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, juro que…_».

Las palabras de su amiga no lo alentaron en absoluto, al contrario provocaron que incluso se pusiera más nervioso; sobre todo por lo que en su última frase se podía dar a entender. Sintió los ojos de Anderson fijarse en él, exigiendo una explicación, pero a pesar de que quisiera dársela no podía porque aun había alumnos circulando por la escuela, aunque la mayoría intentó evadir el pasillo en cuanto miraron lo que ocurría en él, algunos estaban de pie mirando el espectáculo.

―¡Mercedes! ―la llamó―. Déjalo, me tropecé porque no pude tomar mi café en la mañana y he estado torpe todo el día ―la chica se volteó a mirarlo incrédula por sus palabras―, por favor ―su voz suplicante terminó por convencer a su amiga.

Cuando los perdió de vista, el pelinegro soltó un puñetazo contra la taquilla más cercana, asustando a los pocos estudiantes a su alrededor, se dirigió agresivamente a las regaderas para intentar relajarse.

Una vez que llegó a su casa se vio en la necesidad de encerrarse en su cuarto, enfurecido más que nunca por lo ocurrido durante la hora de la salida; había tapado la luz proveniente de su ventana y permaneció sumergido en la cómoda penumbra. Su mente seguía recreando la maldita secuencia de imágenes y palabras de la morena. «_¡Más le vale que no haya andado por ahí diciendo chismes sobre mí! ―sus pensamientos no le habían permitido pensar en otra cosa_».

Su serie de incertidumbres se vieron interrumpidas cuando llamaron a su puerta tan insistentemente que se vio obligado a abrir.

―Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ―dijo su hermano entrando―, no me digas que volviste a pelear con Santana.

Lo dejó entrar y se volvió a tirar en la cama. Mientras su hermano a tientas tropezó con la orilla de la cama ya que sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados al ambiente falto de luz. Se las arregló para distinguir el interruptor, prendió la lámpara en la cómoda de su hermano.

―Dime lo que quieres o lárgate de una vez ―no estaba de humor como para soportar las tonterías de Cooper.

―Al parecer a alguien no le salieron las cosas como tenía planeadas… ―estaba por recostarse junto a su hermano, pero atinó a ver el gesto cansino que el ojimiel hizo―. Correcto ―se levantó de golpe―, solo quería despedirme porque tengo que irme de emergencia, pero volveré tan pronto como pueda ―estaba herido por el poco aprecio que Blaine parecía tenerle, se acercó a alborotarle el cabello―. Cualquier cosa que te tenga de malhumor, espero se resuelva.

Sin embargo nada de lo dicho o hecho pudieron hacer que moviera un solo músculo ni siquiera para apagar la lámpara, solo hasta que su teléfono vibró fue capaz de moverse y ver de qué se trataba. Se trataba de un correo con carácter urgente:

_Sé que no debería molestarte, pero solo quería que supieras que no he dicho absolutamente nada a nadie sobre lo que pasó, créeme yo más que nadie quiere olvidarlo. Pero creo que si pudieras relajar un poco las bromas, estaría muy bien. KH._

No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que era de su cuenta ficticia. Debía admitir que esas palabras le causaron un poco de alivio, y un tanto de mortificación; ahora sabía que sus fantasías seguían siendo parte de su privacidad, pero las últimas palabras de ese corto escrito, punzaron en su pecho.

* * *

Estaba completamente seguro que ese correo tenía toda la apariencia de una súplica de piedad, pero no podía importarle menos. Desde hace tanto había sido objetivo de burlas que podría decirse que era inmune hasta cierto grado, pero la intensidad y empeño que parecía añadirle Anderson, era algo a lo que jamás se había enfrentado.

Llegó al punto de considerar chantajearlo con lo que ocurrió en la habitación del pelinegro, pero aunque eso pareciera un plan perfecto, debía considerar la reciente actitud errática de Anderson y si se atrevía a soltar la historia tendría la ligera complicación que una vez eso saliera de su boca, el control que poseería sobre las consecuencias y alcance de la información sería nulo. Así que viendo que la única arma posible para defenderse era una que podía dañarlo también, optó por lo que consideró la opción más inteligente: introduciría la sugerencia de una tregua, pero no le pareció lo más correcto hacerlo por escrito, así que sólo asentó ese deseo con la última línea de dicho correo.

* * *

El reivindicativo camino que comenzaba a tomar Anderson no pasaba desapercibido, sobretodo porque parecía amenazar peligrosamente la reputación de los demás. Entre este grupo de inconformes se encontraban varios deportistas que tendría que hacer algo o se verían desterrados a la zona de la impopularidad.

―Me cae bien Blaine, pero no podemos permitir que siga ascendiendo tan rápido ―dijo uno de los susodichos, a los demás que se habían reunido con anticipado aviso en los vestuarios.

―¡No venimos para defenderlo! ―espetó Karofsky―. Tampoco queremos destruir su reputación, pero estamos en una circunstancia crítica, así que no hay de otra… ―dejó la palabra en el aire a la espera que la conclusión fuera evidente para los demás, pero al parecer nadie lo captó―. Me refiero a que habrá que quitarle a su víctima preferida y terminar con su jueguecillo de caza.

Eso pudo ser otro tipo de anuncio con mensaje secreto, pero está vez todos conocían la clave para desvelar el mensaje.

―Lo que le vamos a hacer, podemos discutirlo luego, para estar seguros que no haya ningún falló. Habrá que encargarnos de… ―inició lo que parecía ser la parte final de dicha reunión.

―Hummel… ―el nombre fue pronunciado al unísono, demostrando que todos sabían contra quien sería dicho ataque.

* * *

Escribiendo como siempre, me acabó de enterar quien es el primero en enamorarse, ¿por quién apuestan?

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.

*Spoiler*  
Kurt y Blaine en las regaderas, y de ahí ambos van a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson.


	9. Capítulo 09 - Vulnerabilidad visible

Primero quiero disculparme por el «nombre» con que publiqué el capítulo 08, en ese momento tuve problemas con mi Internet y pero era el día que actualizó, así que lo hice desde mi teléfono, y no recordaba e titulo, el error ya fue corregido. Juro que no me di cuenta de la malinterpretación que podía suscitarse, jamás pondría algo tan provocador como título.

Luego, mis spoilers pueden ser muy provocativos, ¡SI!, como respondí alguien, eso tiene su razón y es: nunca sabrán cuando llegara el momento esperado, puede ser este capitulo, el siguiente o incluso puede que nunca llegue (les juro que llegara).

**Aclaración:** No me pertenece Glee o ninguno de los personajes. No estoy afiliado con nadie no genero ganancia de esta historia. No me pertenece absolutamente nada y solo estoy complaciendo mi propia locura. No conozco o me pertenecen los actores que interpretan a los personajes. Todo pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox y cualquiera más que tenga patente sobre Glee y sus personajes. Espero haber cubierto todo lo que no me pertenece.

* * *

Se podría decir que tenía algo de arrepentimiento muy en el fondo de su ser, emoción de la cual negaría existencia hasta la muerte. Pero para sí mismo quedaba claro que quizás estaba siendo demasiado abrasivo con Hummel, así que disminuyó un poco sus agresiones físicas; pero a cambio tuvo que aumentar los gestos despectivos y frases denigrantes, de nada le servía sentirse mínimamente mejor consigo mismo si eso lo perjudicaba en su status social.

Con su cuerpo extenuado por las intensas prácticas de boxeo, que se veía obligado a ejecutar para liberar de manera focalizada toda la frustración y tensiones que le generaba Kurt. Porque ni con sus contantes esfuerzos había logrado desterrar de su ser el deseo obsesivo por el castaño, aunque de verdad lo intentaba; todos los pensamientos sobre Hummel los transformaba en algo detestable porque por eran la razón de que su vida estuviera bajo demasiada presión, culpaba a ese maldito cuerpo por despertar sus más bajos instintos, lo responsabilizaba de haberle practicado algún tipo de hechizo o amarre… porque no era posible que aun siguiera encaprichado.

Siguiendo con su rutina se desvistió, abrió la regadera para dejar salir el agua fría y esperar a que esta se calentase, durante la espera sentía como el ambiente era más frío contra su piel, la cual comenzaba a perder el brillo que el sudor le brindaba debido a que se comenzaba a orear, lo cual terminaría dándole una consistencia pegajosa a su piel; pero antes de que eso pasara solía entrar de golpe contra el chorro de agua y dejar que el sudor se fuera con ella por la coladera. Cuando sus rizos ya se aplastaban pesadamente contra su cabeza, cerraba el flujo, tomaba el jabón líquido y comenzaba a generar espuma en todo su cabello; luego de un rato procedía a enjabonar y lavar su cuerpo, mientras intentaba perderse aunque fuera por unos segundos del motivo de tal rutina. Una vez que su cuerpo y cabello escurrían de agua, sacudía la cabeza para comenzar a secarse; luego procedía a restregarse con una toalla por el cuerpo y deshacerse de la humedad excesiva en su piel, para por fin comenzar a vestirse y retirarse a descansar.

―¿Querido no preferirías entrenar aquí en la casa o adquirir una membresía en algún gimnasio? ―su madre le sugirió ese día durante la cena.

No había tenido otra opción más que confesar el motivo por el cual tardaba más en llegar a su casa, de lo contrario estaba seguro que sería sometido a interrogatorios y charlas sobre las malas compañías, las adicciones, los peligros de la calle… así que antes de ser invitado a realizarse un examen toxicológico o incluso de enfermedades venéreas, decidió compartir su nueva actividad, claramente obvió las razones.

―Solo es para liberar estrés de las clases ―dio una respuesta rápida tratando de terminar su comida lo antes posible y salir de ahí corriendo.

―¿Acaso Santana te dijo que estas gordo o algo así? ―bromeó su padre.

Negó gentilmente todas y cada una de las cuestiones de sus padres realizaron. Su madre especialmente, la cual parecía tener un interés especial por hablar con él sobre su relación con la latina, lo cual lo ´ponía nervioso y lo predisponía a hacerle cometer un error, pero inteligentemente dijo tener una cita por teléfono con su novia, lo cual era completamente falso, pero por lo menos logró resguardarse de la incómoda situación. Desde que habían «regresado» tenían una clase de acuerdo no verbal sobre la innecesaridad de comunicarse; cuando estaban con amigos ya sabían que hacer y decir, y si se trataba de sexo, bueno no tenían ningún problema ya que era solo sexo.

* * *

El conjunto de personas que veían la necesidad de tomar cartas en el asunto de Anderson, mantenían una comunicación secreta sobre su plan. Bajó el mandato de Dave Karosfky decidieron moverse inadvertida y cautelosamente, si bien existía cierta preocupación porque un alumno de transferencia hubiera causado tantos cambios en la balanza de poder, la insistencia del auto-proclamado líder por humillar a Hummel era la principal razón para que tan infame conspiración ideara tal humillación. Claro que las razones ocultas que tenía Karofsky eran su motor principal, pero se las ingenió para implantar una serie de miedos y dudas, que para su fortuna parecían surtir efecto.

―¿Por qué siento que no están seguros de mi plan? ―cuestionó Karosfky cuando al anunciar su brillante idea, la mayoría pareció no estar muy a favor―. Deben darse cuenta que no conocemos a Anderson, nadie nos asegura que puede hacer si llega a la cima.

El cuchicheo general se volvió a escuchar, las miradas dubitativas se tornaron contundentes y convencidas -si no apostaban por el plan ni siquiera por los motivos expuestos, el miedo a ser desbancados consumió todo tipo de dudas-, todos los ojos se centraron en Dave que sonreía satisfecho por su labor. El odio que había estado gestando por Anderson lo había superado desde que el ojimiel tomó como su objetivo a Kurt, después de todo el tiempo que Dave había invertido, otro parecía llevarse el crédito y sobre todo los celos lo martirizaban enloquecedoramente. Comenzaron a designar las tareas correspondientes para el llamado «Baño toxico».

* * *

El cambio era tan drástico que podría definirlo como ir de estar arrastrándose contra el piso a la gravedad cero y viceversa. Si bien las agresiones en la escuela habían disminuido en cierto sentido desde que Blaine pareció marcarlo como su costal de bromas personal, no era tan bueno como podría pensarse; ya que aunque solo fuera objetivo de un solo acosador, con ese bastaba y sobraba, de un tiempo para acá -siendo más preciso, después del desastre en la casa del pelinegro-, el ojimiel pareció agarrarle cierto coraje que lo hacía insultarlo y gastarle bromas pesadas prácticamente a cada instante y en los momentos más inesperados.

Nunca se había considerado un mártir o masoquista, pero se encontró de repente justificando ante sus amigos ese tipo de trato; no era como si se sintiese merecedor de ello, pero de nada le servía mostrarse afectado, según como él mismo lo veía esto era como pagar por toda la tristeza de su vida, para llegar a un punto donde todo comenzaría a ir mejor y todo el tormento solo sería un mal recuerdo. Anderson era el villano de su vida, pero si lograba superarlo, entonces las cosas solo podrían mejorar.

Sonrió cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar, se trataba de un mensaje de Bruce en el que le comentaba que no podría conectarse para hablar, pero que lo apuntaría en su lista y se lo compensaría con todo e intereses. Suspiró, «_Quizás las cosas buenas ya están llegando, tengo a mi primer amigo gay con el cual puedo hablar de cosas que no me atrevo a mencionarle ni siquiera a Mercedes, más que nada porque sólo alguien como yo puede entender ciertas situaciones ―sonrió complacido ante la manera exagerada en que se disculpaba su amigo por fallar en su cita, realmente Bruce era alguien muy agradable_», se aturdió cuando vio al teléfono volar desde sus manos hasta el piso, estrellándose en un golpe secó.

―Te ves espantoso, nadie te va a hacer caso ―reconoció perfectamente la voz―. Mejor que se rompa la pantalla por el golpe, que por tu monstruosidad.

Alzó la mirada, centrándose en dejar claro que no le afectaba lo que le dijeran, se agachó para tomar su celular y poder continuar con su camino. Para su suerte, el teléfono no prendía así que tuvo que dejarlo en su taquilla, «_Esto lo vas a pagar ―dijo para su adentros, pensando en cómo exigirle a Anderson que reparara su móvil_».

―¡Boo…! ―lo espantó su amiga cuando le habló sin previo aviso, pero aun así sonrió una vez que logró ver de quien se trataba ―. ¿Sucede algo?, te ves más pálido que de costumbre.

―Cuando me espantan, mi piel tiende a adquirir un aspecto fantasmal, así que no lo hagas por favor ―bromeó tratando de desviar el tema.

―No era mi intención espantarte, pero como no respondes tu teléfono… ―en su voz había una connotación de queja―, tuve que buscarte para informarte que Glee se canceló por hoy.

―¡Ah, sí que bien…! Digo, que mal, es decir no tengo pila… ―recordar el incidente de hace un rato con su móvil, lo puso nervioso―; quiero decir que mi teléfono no tiene pila, yo sí, pero es bueno un descanso ―sintió un sudor frío llenar su frente, por lo cual tuvo que pasarse un pañuelo desechable.

―De-de acuerdo ―su tono fue más de duda que de convencimiento, pero Kurt prefirió evitar prolongarse más ya que podría cometer alguna indiscreción―. Pero no entiendo cómo vas a sobrevivir sin ver tus actualizaciones de Vouge o estar pendiente de los mensajes de ese nuevo amigo tuyo del que no has querido hablarme.

Si bien le agradaba ver que sus amigos se preocuparan por él, no permitiría que lo vieran derrumbarse. Y ahora había comenzado a mantener la distancia ya que de por si era demasiado agotador convencer a su padre, como para añadirle la curiosidad de un grupo de adolescentes cotilla.

―Por eso me voy a ir directamente a mi casa y así puedo cargar mi teléfono y mientras estar al tanto de las novedades de Vouge ―mientras tomaba unas cosas de su taquilla.

Con algo de desconfianza la chica comenzó a despedirse, porque Kurt estaba morosamente viendo las cosas de su taquilla, así que la chica no tuvo de otra que dejarlo. El castaño espiró de alivio al dejar de estar bajo la mirada de su amiga, valoró si podría llegar a su casa pronto, pero viendo las pocas probabilidades de que eso fuera posible, tuvo que dirigirse al baño, ya que su vejiga no aguantaría. Apretando el paso, evitando correr y así sudar, se dirigió al baño de chicas, lo usaba más por higiene que por el hecho de ser gay, además porque a esas horas era imposible que hubiera la clásica fila infinita para usarlos.

La escuela podría decirse que se había vaciado por completo, solo debían estar algunos chicos haciendo trabajos o recibiendo alguna tutoría, pero por suerte nadie que él conociese, lo cual le dio cierta seguridad para caminar a paso ligero de vuelta a su taquilla, trayecto que ocurrió sin ningún tipo de percance. Al haber tomado sus cosas y dirigiéndose a buscar su camioneta en el aparcamiento, un sudor frío y calosfríos recorrieron su espalda. «_Respira. Ignóralos, sigue tu camino ―un sensación de aprehensión lo invadió, justo en la salida estaba Karofsky con un par de sus amigos_»; justo cuando estaba cruzando al lado de ellos, un teléfono sonó, sintió el ambiente helarse y tuvo la sensación de que los pocos pasos hacia su libertad se habían multiplicado por mil. No podría ser su teléfono el que sonó, pero por alguna razón su instinto le decía que corriera.

―¿Ahora no estás hablando con tu novio? ―el tono burlón era característico de Dave.

Se limitó a ignorarlo. Pero no le fue posible salir airoso ya que comenzaron a caminar con él, en señal de que no iba a ser tan fácil escapar.

―No está bien que lo molestemos ―las palabras que dijo uno de los jugadores, a pesar de lo noble que sonaran, lo pusieron más nervioso, incluso le provocó miedo, lo cual encendió su sarcasmo.

―Claro que no ―Karofsky se le adelantó―, después de todos somos caballeros y ella una dama.

Las risas burlonas no se hicieron esperar.

―No esperaba menos de un par de bufones ―respondió reacomodando su bolso a modo de utilizarlo como escudo.

―¡Demostrémosle lo caballeros que somos! ―dijo el tercero.

Aprovechando la forma en que iban caminando, uno le quito su bolso mientras que los otros dos lo empujaron y se echaron a correr.

* * *

En el último golpe que le dio al saco de box, dejó salir un gruñido seguido de jadeos que demostraban su cansancio. Mientras hacia un par de estiramientos comenzó a quitarse los guantes, luego siguió con las vendas. Comenzó a hacer estiramientos tanto en sus dedos como sus extremidades repetidas veces en pos de regular tanto su respiración como para relajar los músculos y no entrar a ducharse tan agitado.

Estaba más que acostumbrado al ambiente de los vestidores, si bien al principio estaba alerta por los ruidos que escuchaba, ahora eran como la banda sonora de su rutina. Una vez se fue acercando a las regaderas se sorprendió de escuchar agua correr, «_¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que esta maldita escuela necesita mantenimiento urgente? ―bufó para externar su emoción―. ¡A esto llaman aprovechar los impuestos!_».

Con los productos necesarios para su higiene en mano, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, mientras se acercaba era más claro que además del sonido del agua habían un tipo de quejidos y sollozos; los cuales lograron ponerlo nervioso, ya que eso nunca lo había escuchado ahí. «_Eso de los fantasmas es una tontería, así que deben ser un par de bromistas idiotas ―acompasó su andar― ¡Juro que me las pagaran!_», un sentimiento vengativo comenzó a florecer en su ser.

Pero nada pudo haberlo preparado para la impactante imagen que estaba sentada bajo el flujo de agua. La persona estaba en posición fetal balanceándose torpemente con el rosto hundido entre las rodillas mientras seguía haciendo ruidos de llanto y suspiros; no pudo evitar quedarse contemplándolo, parecía estar cubierto de sangre -la cual se estaba deslavando y yéndose por el caño-, temblaba como si el agua estuviera helada -lo cual contradecía al vapor que emanaba de ella-, con una mano repasaba su cabello… castaño. La garganta se le cerró de golpe, «_¿Podría ser…? ¿era posible que fuera…? ―su cuerpo perdió algo de fuerza_». El sonido de sus productos de aseo cayendo al piso logró que ese par de ojos azules -con algunos tintes rojizos e hinchados- se encontraran con los suyos.

―… ―de sus labios salió un sonido que difícilmente podría definirse, era parecido a la mezcla mal ejecutada de un grito agudo ahogado y un intento de carraspeo fallido.

Las gruesas lagrimas continuaron corriendo por las mejillas algo rojizas, «_Sangre… ―esa deducción aterró a Blaine_», incapaz de preguntar, solo atinó a acercarse, para ver de dónde salía la sangre.

―¡Lárgate! ―fue la respuesta que obtuvo cuando sus manos se aproximaron a apagar el flujo de agua, pero obviamente el no hizo caso a la débil orden.

Kurt en su estado de debilidad anímica no hizo mayor esfuerzo por alejarlo, ¿Quién tendría ganas después de tal derroche de odio?. «_¿Cómo fui tan ciego? Bajé mis defensas a tal punto que me permití pensar que algo podía mejorar para mí ―los ojos azules seguían abiertos viendo al vacío, mientras era consciente que el culpable de toda había llegado para regocijarse de su triunfo―. Yo no iba a decir nada ―cerró los ojos dejando que otro par de lágrimas cálidas corrieran por sus mejillas_». Quizás para cualquier otro el ser tirado a un contenedor lleno de quien sabe que, no era más que una simple novatada, pero ni él era nuevo ni mucho menos estaban en esa época del año; lo que más dolía era saber que de forma indirecta había sido humillado por ser quien era, estaba seguro que Blaine había ideado todo eso para mandarle el claro mensaje que no se atreviera a abrir la boca sobre lo que casi pasó entre ellos, las palabras de Dave fueron más que claras: «Esto es para que recuerdes a quien debes obedecer».

Blaine respiró de alivio al ver que no había ninguna herida, solo era una clase de líquido apestoso y de consistencia acuosa. Pero aunque pareciera algo inofensivo, la imagen era algo verdadera impactante, no quería ni imaginarse el trauma que debía ser experimentar tal cosa, más para alguien que ama la ropa. «_¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién le hizo esto? ―preguntas de tal naturaleza comenzaron a invadir su mente_», no fue hasta el momento en que sus puños se apretaron contra el cuerpo húmedo de Kurt, esa sensación se hizo presente en su pecho, era algo extraño, como si estuviera enfermo, una especie de dolor agradable…

―¿Po-porqué a mí? Nun-nunca iba a decir na-da ―una voz quebrada murmuró contra su pecho.

Sentir ese aliento golpear contra su pecho le hizo ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Blaine Anderson estaba solo con unos shorts, tenía a Kurt Hummel apoyado contra su pecho, sonrió sin humor, «_Mi fantasía completa ―razonó inconscientemente―. Pero no se siente como creí que sería_». Se alejó completamente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna; fue directo a su taquilla para buscar entre sus cosas un cambio extra de ropa y volvió a donde el chico ahora permanecía tirado en el piso. Volvió a su pecho esa sensación extraña, «_Quizás lo que siento es culpa, aunque no yo lo hice…_».

Si bien se pudo haber quedado ahí mirando y pensando, decidió ayudarlo primero. Cuando sus manos lo tomaran para que se pusiera de pie, el castaño solo se quejó débilmente, pero no opuso resistencia.

―No voy… ―su voz era ronca―, vete, déjame ―hizo el movimiento de alejarlo, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza para ello.

El pelinegro al no saber qué clase de palabras decir para demostrar que solo lo quería ayudar, no estaba aprovechándose de la situación para tocarlo o secuestrarlo y convertirlo en su esclavo sexual, su piel se le erizó al verlo tan débil.

―No te voy a hacer daño ―nuevamente experimentó esa sensación de escuchar su voz sin que el realmente hubiera querido hablar, era eso que llamaban «pensar en voz alta»―. Cámbiate, juro que no te voy a ver ―una vez que llegaron a donde estaba la ropa sobre la banca, le ofreció una toalla y un conjunto de ropa deportiva para que no fuera con ese atuendo que escurría de agua.

Se alejó sorprendido consigo mismo, ¡Blaine siendo amable con alguien sin pedir nada a cambio!, ¡Anderson respetaría la privacidad que alguna vez quiso desaparecer!; su regla de no ir mas allá de donde le permitieran, nunca había abarcado hasta el voyerismo*, porque todos tenían derecho de apreciar lo que pudieran, pero esta vez simplemente contuvo sus deseos. ¿Quién se atrevería a acechar a alguien indefenso?

* * *

«_Esto es un error __―Kurt se dijo a sí mismo, mientras avanzaba detrás de Anderson hacia el estacionamiento―. Pero no tengo otra opción_». El chico Hummel había estado razonando desde el gimnasio, ahora veía que al menos no se trataba de una secuela de la broma, ya que al parecer bañarlo en desperdicios fue suficiente para satisfacer los instintos de sus acosadores, pero tampoco es que confiara en la bondad de Blaine.

―No creo que puedas manejar así ―señaló el ojimiel mientras abría la puerta trasera su camioneta y arrojaba ahí las mochilas de ambos.

En los labios sonrosados murió la queja que planeaba decir, porque era obvio que no podría ni siquiera conducir un kilómetro sin que comenzara a temblar; y por alguna razón algo dentro de sí le decía que no había porque temer. No dijo nada, solo avanzó hacia la puerta del copiloto.

Una vez que se pusieron en marcha, el ambiente se enrareció ante la nula interacción de los chicos; Blaine se centraba en conducir, aunque de vez en cuando le daba un mirada de reojo al castaño; mientras que Kurt mantenía la mirada en la ventana, acallando los gemidos que acompañaban su reiniciado llanto.

―¿Quieres que ponga algo de música? ―preguntó algo cohibido.

Pero la única respuesta fue una negación de cabeza, y lo que creyó fue un gemido; «_Esto es muy incómodo. Pero no podía dejarlo ahí… ―razonó en lo que duraba el alto del semáforo, pudo ver como su cuerpo denotaba el trabajo que le costaba respirar; otra vez sintió ese dolorcillo en el pecho―; ¿Qué es esto? ¿Me estoy enfermando?_ _―posó una mano en su pecho, tratando de verificar si tenía algo, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que se vio obligado a continuar manejando_».

Los ojos azules podría demostrar que estaba triste o incluso sufriendo, pero lo que más predominaba en su ser era el enojo consigo mismo por no poder contener las lágrimas, «_No le muestres como te afectó su maldita broma ―pasó la manga de la sudadera, que llevaba puesta, por su ojos y así secar la humedad que estaba llegando a su mejilla―. ¡Genial, ahora tendré que lavar esta ropa!_». Había pasado todo el tiempo mirando hacia afuera, esforzándose por no hacer de ese momento algo aún más insoportable, porque estaba seguro que si veía a Anderson en ese momento, sería inevitable reprocharle todo el asunto de su estúpida broma. Cuando sintió que le tocaba el hombro, se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su casa.

―Toma un pañuelo, no quiero que tu padre te vea así conmigo, y luego me busque para matarme o algo así ―el tono de broma de esas palabras no hicieron nada con el estado anímico del castaño.

―Grac-cias ―al tener la garganta cerrada por contener tan forzosamente sus sollozos, pudo sentir un dolor al intentar hablar, tomó el pañuelo desechable que le fue ofrecido e hizo lo posible por recomponerse en la medida de sus posibilidades.

Kurt comenzó a alistarse, ya había tomado sus cosas de la parte trasera del vehículo, ahora únicamente estaba tratando de prepararse para encarar a su padre y hacerle creer que nada había pasado, cerró la puerta de la camioneta y comenzó a dar pasos firmes hacia su casa.

―Hasta mañana ―Blaine había sentido que era necesario decirle algo, pero terminó por pronunciar solo una despida desde el interior de la camioneta.

Cuando los ojos azules se enfocaron los de Anderson, pasó otra vez, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte contra su pecho, al mismo tiempo que esa sensación de «dolor reconfortante» se expandía por su cuerpo, «_Esto… ¿es así como se siente tener pena por alguien?_ _―intentó erróneamente de definir lo que estaba experimentando_», pero aunque el semblante del otro parecía volver a su acostumbrado gesto de altiveza, por alguna razón supo que esta vez el gesto no era autentico.

Hummel era consciente de que no podía ni quería hacer una escena en ese momento, así que hizo gala de sus dotes teatrales, «_No importa lo que hagas, no lo muestres cuanto te afecta ―se animó»._ Para cuando se rompió el contacto visual, quiso correr a su casa, para resguardarse y hacer todo por olvidar ese día completamente, si era posible borrar cualquier recuerdo de Blaine de su mente.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.

* Es una conducta, que puede llegar a ser parafilica, caracterizada por la contemplación de personas desnudas o realizando algún tipo de actividad sexual con el objetivo de conseguir una excitación sexual

*Spoiler*  
Problemas cardiacos. -Ni con amenazas iría a tu casa otra vez -bramó.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Inocencia culpable

Vuelvo con una recomendación. **I've Been Looking For You Forever **de **Chloe Winchester**, traducido por **LoversByHaters**. Me atrevería a llamarlo uno de los tantos clásicos, que siempre es un placer releer.

Original: s/7505405/1/I-ve-Been-Looking-for-You-Forever

Traducción: s/9107920/1/I-ve-Been-Looking-For-You-Forever

**Aclaración:** No me pertenece Glee o ninguno de los personajes. No estoy afiliado con nadie no genero ganancia de esta historia. No me pertenece absolutamente nada y solo estoy complaciendo mi propia locura. No conozco o me pertenecen los actores que interpretan a los personajes. Todo pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox y cualquiera más que tenga patente sobre Glee y sus personajes. Espero haber cubierto todo lo que no me pertenece.

* * *

«_¿Qué es lo que le pasó? ¿Quién hizo le eso? ¡Quién! ―se preguntaba mientas tomaba fuertemente el tenedor y picaba repetidas veces de manera inconsciente la carne asada de su plato_». Esa tarde desde que había dejado a Kurt en su casa, esas y muchas otras preguntas le impedían siquiera darse cuenta que sus padres lo observaban curiosos por su comportamiento y su gesto fruncido que externaba la impotencia que le provocaba la falta de respuestas. Su padre carraspeó ante el hecho de que Blaine no hubiera respondido a ninguna de las preguntas de su madre.

―Cariño… ―lo llamó a la par que tocaba su hombro―, ¿te sientes bien? ―los ojos avellana se ensancharon al no comprender lo que estaba pasando, mientras su madre le tocaba la frente con el dorso de la mano.

―Elaine, déjalo ―intervino su padre, pero el pelinegro seguía sin entender―; ya es mayorcito para que lo trates como un bebé.

―Él siempre será mi bebé ―dijo su madre, ahora pasando a verificar por debajo de sus su cabello detrás de las orejas y así descartar unas posibles paperas―, ¿Te duele el estómago?

Una vez que volvió a la realidad lo suficiente como para alejar a su madre, fue capaz de responder en pos de que lo dejaran en paz.

―Me duele el pecho ―llevó la mano a donde recordaba haber sentido esa molestia.

Los ojos de sus padres se abrieron de par en par, su madre se llevó la mano a la boca, como intentando no gritar.

―Tenemos que llevarlo al doctor, puede ser algo del corazón ―la señora Anderson alertó a su esposo, quien ahora un poco más curioso se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a su hijo.

―No, no. No, no… ―se puso de pie para evitar ser acorralado por sus padres, esta vez completamente fuera de su ensimismamiento y deseando decir las palabras exactas para que sus padres lo dejaran en paz―. No es un dolor físico, ¿correcto? ―la cacería que sus padres estaban haciendo tras él pareció cesar, pero cuando creyó que todo había terminado, divisó la mirada que sus progenitores intercambiaron, seguramente conspirando para conseguir que fuera al doctor―. ¡Estoy hablando de un dolor emocional! ¿quieren actuar como gente normal, por favor?

Pero su madre, pareció verse igual de afectada como si le hubiese dicho que estaba desahuciado, lo estrechó contra su pecho y le acariciaba la cabeza.

―¡Oh mi bebé! Tienes tu primer corazón roto ―al escuchar semejante cosa, sintió como si su cabeza se calentara al punto de exhalar humo por los oídos, aunque en realidad esas palabras sólo lograron sonrojarlo―. Pero no entiendo por qué, si tú y Santana parecían tal para cual.

―No tiene nada que ver con ella, yo… ―apretó los dientes, evitando revelar lo que había pasado en la escuela ese día y más aún el hecho que haber acosado a un chico lo estaba haciendo sentir culpable, o eso pensaba él―. Me voy, no tengo apetito.

Dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto, sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar toda la plática que seguramente sus padres le darían; ya tenía suficiente con sus propias cosas como para tener que escuchar sobre cómo «eran las cosas antes».

Elaine y James Anderson se quedaron en sus posiciones, mirando a su hijo marcharse. Cuando él hubo alcanzado a su esposa y la abrazó por la cintura, suspiró ante la situación tan usual de su hijo rehuyendo a hablar con ellos sobre lo que sucedía en su vida.

―¿De quién saco esa carácter? ―preguntó ella―, o, ¿es que acaso así son todos los adolescentes?, porque no recuerdo que Cooper fuera así.

―Está en una edad difícil ―respondió besándole la mejilla―, no me vas a decir que tú le decías a tus padres a dónde íbamos a nuestras citas ―rio traviesamente, al recordar esos tiempos.

La respuesta fue un leve manotazo en el brazo, un par de segundos después su esposa se separó de él avanzando unos pasos, luego se giró para trasmitirle su angustia.

―Me parece bien que tenga novia, pero si lo cambiamos de escuela fue porque se escapaba constantemente de la Academia Dalton para sus citas ―al ver como su marido solo alzaba los hombros en signo de no verle mayor problema, ella se vio obligada a agregar―, ¡eh! No me salgas con eso del padre orgulloso porque su hijo es un donjuán.

―¿Acaso preferirías que embarazara a alguien y se casara ya? ―no le gustaba pelear con su mujer, pero a veces le parecía que exageraba con eso de que su hijo fuera un mujeriego.

―Claro que no. Pero, creí que con Santana estaba dándose cuenta que es mejor tener una relación estable que esos… ―si bien le gustaba hablar de frente, aun sentía que si decía algunas cosas, su abuela vendría a regañarla, porque «una dama no debía expresarse así»―, debes hablar con él y decirle que no estaba bien jugar con las personas ―regresó a su asiento, dando por terminada la plática sobre ese tema y comenzando a comentarle cosas sobre el jardín, pero en el fondo aún seguía intentando entender a su hijo, pero aun así el tema seguía saliendo a flote.

Mientras que su padre trataba de asegurar a su madre de que había de que preocuparse, y ella le insistía en que no iba a cambiar de idea sobre la charla padre-hijo; Blaine ya había sido vencido por el sueño, cosa que no le fue nada fácil de conseguir.

* * *

Logró difícilmente pasar el radar de su padre y evitar el tema de como llegó desde la escuela; en cuanto pudo se cambió de ropa y lavó la que le habían prestado, mantuvo su postura en todo momento frente a su familia, aunque Finn parecía estar demasiado insistente y más aún por la ausencia de su auto. A pesar de todo, su rutina no se había visto dañada, pudo controlar su llanto dentro de los muros de su habitación con suficiente tiempo para poder bañarse, entre sollozos recibió un par de mensajes de parte de Bruce pero no se sintió de humor como para responderle o siquiera leer, logró realizar su rutina de hidratación y se retiró a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente estaba con el tiempo justo para poder llegar apenas puntual a clases, pero recordó la ropa de Anderson que seguía en el cuarto de lavado, no es que le importara mucho el chico, sino que mientras menos contacto tuvieran y este fuera lo más rápido posible, mejor.

―¿No ibas a ponerle suavizante a esa ropa, o le puse demasiado? ―Carol, que ya estaba vestida con su uniforme de enfermera, le preguntó.

―Es que no es mía ―dijo mostrándola, como si en las mismas prendas hubiera un letrero que informaran ese dato.

―¡Oh, lo siento! Te vi tan distraído que decidí ayudarte un poco ―su gesto cambió de animo a algo de preocupación―. No te preocupes, déjalo y cuando llegue lo lavo sin suavizante esta vez ―ofreció.

Kurt negó gentilmente con la cabeza, probablemente debía tener algún tipo de agradecimiento porque Blaine le prestó la ropa, pero en definitiva no daría pie a que comenzara a armarse locas ideas en su voluminosa cabeza rizada.

―No hay problema ―respondió despreocupadamente―, ahora me deberá un favor por devolverle la ropa tan limpia ―sonrió, aunque para sus adentros deseo que no hubiese ningún gesto de agradecimiento por parte de Anderson―, y además sería un desperdicio de agua

Carol sonrió, le dio una bolsa para meter la ropa y se despidió de él. El castaño tuvo que correr, ya que Finn amenazaba con dejarlo e insistía que para eso tenía su propio medio de trasporte.

Lidiando con las preguntas de su hermano sobre ¿dónde estuvo ayer?, ¿con quién?, ¿por qué iba vestido con otra ropa?, ¿de quién era esa ropa?, ¿si había chocado el auto?, e incluso insinuó que seguramente estaba envuelto en algo ilegal; llegando al punto donde no le dejó otra opción a Kurt que recordarle sobre el proyecto que no había terminado de su clase de inglés, logrando instaurar silencio el resto del camino.

Una vez estando estacionados y viéndose obligado a bajar del automóvil, sintió que sus piernas se le volvían de gelatina, las emociones que creyó haber logrado superar, retornaban a él de golpe al estar tan cerca de ese lugar…

―¿Kurt? ―Mercedes lo llamó.

Como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla, giró para ver a su amiga, quien delataba estar con esa actitud quisquillosa otra vez. Él sonrió tratando de distraerla de su evidente humor.

―¿Por qué tu auto está allí ―señaló en dirección a la camioneta―, si tu legaste con Finn?

Instintivamente apretó la bolsa de ropa contra su pecho.

―¿Qué es eso? ―cuestionó nuevamente la chica sin esperar respuesta a su primera pregunta, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver la bolsa―. ¡Es la ropa que compraste! ¡Muéstrame! ―los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

Obviamente el castaño no podía permitir que viera lo que había en la bolsa, era mejor que nadie supiera del acto de «bondad» que realizó su acosador, porque eso lo llevaría a tener que explicar porque necesitó ayuda y seguramente eso terminaría llegando a oídos de su padre, lo cual lo llevaría a enojarse y arriesgar su salud.

―Ah… Hm… ―comenzó a gesticular y hacer ademanes en pos de distraerla―, ¡Es basura! Que vengo a tirar al contenedor… ―el rostro de su amiga no podía tener otra definición que incredulidad, por lo cual debía pensar rápido―, pero si vi algo de ropa, es más en mi teléfono puedes verlo, ¡no vas a poder creer las maravillas que llegaran esta temporada es más creo que por fin van a volverlos…! ―sacó su celular y se lo dio para que buscara la página.

Aunque las preguntas y dudas de Mercedes lo ponían nervioso, debía admitir que caminar con ella a su lado, le daba la fuerza necesaria para poder andar por los pasillos de McKinley. No es que planeara dejarse derrumbar por lo ocurrido, pero al ser tan reciente, necesitaba algo hiciera de su soporte por un tiempo, claro que si eso representaba algún riesgo para ella, volvería a mantener las distancias; ya que bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que le hicieran daño a ella o nadie por su culpa.

Tenía que hallar un momento para poder devolverle la ropa a Anderson, pero era consiente que debía evitar que alguien los viera, no quería verse en ese tipo de situación, de la que no tendría idea cómo explicar. Así que estuvo un buen tiempo con esa bolsa guardada en su taquilla.

Con el tiempo que llevaba del día se dio cuenta que no había sido molestado en lo más mínimo, «_Quizás lo de ayer, fue algo así como la broma final ―no pretendía elevar ingenuamente sus esperanzas, pero cabía la posibilidad que fuera eso_». Durante algunos cambios de clase buscó hablar con Blaine, pero el pelinegro estaba todo el tiempo con su novia pegada a la cara, así que no había logrado devolver la ropa antes de su clase de francés.

―Bonjour ―saludó al entrar, al menos podía saludar en su idioma natal sin que sus alumnos repelaran―. Ya terminar de revisar de trabajo ―anunció en cuanto todos estuvieron en sus lugares y callados―. Llamarlos, pasar ambos pareja ―indicó y comenzó dar la calificación y entregar los trabajos sin un orden especifico aparente, y si se basaba por el promedio de las notas, debía admitir que su estrategia había funcionado, claro que con algunas excepciones, pero en su mayoría los resultados eran alentadores; sin embargo por alguna razón guardó para el final un resultado en particular, porque tenía un fuerte presentimiento para sospechar de dicho trabajo―. Messieurs Anderson et Hummel ―al ser pronunciados esos nombres, todos guardaron silencio, como a la espera de algún tipo de espectáculo o señal de alerta máxima, el gesto de la profesora era claramente diferente.

Por su parte Blaine esperaba que la profesora tuviera el tacto de decirle que reprobó de modo privado, si bien las cosas con su status ya no eran delicadas, sacar una nota baja en francés aun habiendo trabajado con Hummel seguramente levantaría sospechas sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos dos, no en un sentido que del que debiera temer, pero no quería dar ningún motivo para que lo pusieran bajo la mira. Las consecuencias podrían variar, pero se podían sintetizar a grosso modo en dos: 1. Que su popularidad bajara inevitablemente por las posibles habladuría a su espalda; 2. Sus amigos podrían culpar a Kurt y hacerle la vida aún más imposible de lo que ya era; no lo quería pensar, pero en realidad no podía decir cuál le parecía peor.

―Excellente, félicitations! ―pronunció la profesora una vez que ambos estuvieron frente a su escritorio.

El murmullo general no se hizo esperar, pero para el ojimiel la reacción fue de desconcierto, «_¿Yo saqué excelente en francés?_ _―en realidad su asombro provenía mas del hecho que el castaño no lo hubiese delatado_», pero su momento de celebrar no pudo ser ya que la profesora pidió un momento para poder hablar con Kurt y este último se quedó con el trabajo; la conversación que fue hecha en el idioma natal de la señorita Hardy, por lo que a los pocos que quisieron saber sobre que hablarían, les fue poco más que inútil. Blaine en realidad también quería saber de qué hablaban, porque seguramente su profesora dudaba que él hubiese aportado algo al trabajo, y aunque no pudiera entender las palabras que intercambiaban, podría asegurar por los gestos realizados que, «el favorito» de la profesora, no lo había delatado. Disimulando la mirada se dio cuenta que el castaño escribió algo rápido en las hojas antes de volver a su asiento y en el camino dejarle su copia del ensayo.

Contra sus deseos, porque verdaderamente no quería hacerlo, rodó los ojos en señal de falso desagrado por Hummel. La clase comenzó, Anderson trataba de contenerse de ver al castaño, pero cuando en uno de sus disimulados vistazos se percató que él también era observado, ese reciente malestar volvió a invadir su cuerpo. Una vez que la clase terminó, al estar guardando sus cosas, las hojas del trabajó se le cayeron y justamente mostraron una nota hecha en un margen, rápidamente las tomó, le hizo una seña a Santana de que se adelantara y fingiendo revisar su trabajo para verlo con detenimiento, se detuvo a leer dicha nota:

**Te veo detrás de las gradas a la salida. K**

* * *

«_Es una mala idea, es una terrible idea… ―el chico Hummel daba una ligera caminata para no comenzar a dañar sus cutículas al morderlas por la ansiedad―, mejor se las devuelvo luego, no creo que le importe…_», se vio obligado a detenerse en seco cuando vio la figura de Anderson acercándosele.

―¿Cóm-Qué quieres?, date prisa, tengo entrenamiento ―dijo de forma córtate, «_Se ve bien, está de más preguntarle nada ―se alegró de haber cortado la frase antes de decirla_».

Kurt tenía la bolsa de ropa presionada contra el pecho, así que en automático extendió los brazos en señal de que la tomara; Blaine lo hizo con algo de desconfianza, no estaba muy seguro de que cosa podría contener.

Al ver que se trataba de su ropa y percibir el aroma que emanaba de ella, la voz se le debilitó―. ¿Tú la lav-?

―Fue mi madrasta ―le cortó antes de que se atreviera a insinuar alguna de sus acostumbradas estupideces, claro que para ello debió recurrir a su sistema de defensa, ya que estaba seguro que no podría encararlo de otra forma―, está limpia, pero supongo que no estás acostumbrado a usar suavizante ―el pelinegro no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, pero el hecho que no lo mirase y siguiera oliendo la ropa, le decía que seguramente estaba preparando algún tipo de broma sobre su sexualidad.

Blaine sabía que no debía estar haciendo lo que hacía, pero no podía evitarlo, el aroma en esas prendas era exquisito a su olfato y sumándole el repentino ataque de arritmia -ya había visto en internet que eso podría ser la causa de los dolores en su pecho, lo que le daba la razón a sus padres y quizás debía ir al doctor-, porque nunca ante había experimentado algo parecido y mucho menos con tal intensa en su ser, así que esa era la única explicación posible.

―¿Cómo… tú… ayer…? ―definitivamente no estaba muy cómodo con esa pregunta, pero sentía que era lo apropiado, después de todo no podía fingir amnesia o tal vez no quería.

―¿Qué cómo estoy por lo de ayer? ―los ojos azules se sincronizaron perfectamente al tono de voz, la sonrisa irónica y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho―. No malinterpretes esto como un intento de caerte mejor o algo así, solo que no quiero deberte nada.

Anderson no estaba seguro si su rostro mostraba su sentir, pero de ser así, deseaba tener un espejo para poder saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo, ya que en ese momento no estaba seguro.

―Si planeabas verme derrotado y suplicándote para que me dejes en paz, te equivocas, ni siquiera tu bromita de ayer te va a servir ―agradecía esa gran capacidad suya para mantenerse con tanta firmeza, quizás ya estaba en sus genes algunas cualidades actorales.

Al escuchar eso, las dudas sobre su gesto se fueron, era obvio que debía lucir sorprendido. «_¿De verdad cree que yo hice lo de ayer?_ _―si lo hubiera dicho de viva voz, seguramente habría sonado algo herido_», de repente no sabía cómo demonios hacerle para aclarar las cosas, no podía dejar que creyese algo tan bajo de él, pero el pitido proveniente del campo de juego le hizo ver que ese no era lugar para aclarar las cosas. Lo tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a tirar de él para que lo siguiese.

Kurt tomó esa acción como el claro deseo de que no los vieran juntos, por lo que no opuso una gran resistencia, sólo se trataba del típico Blaine siendo el idiota de siempre. Pero, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse raras cuando ingresaron a la escuela y parecían tener un rumbo fijo a algún lugar, del que no estuvo seguro hasta que llegaron al pasillo que conducía a los vestidores, «_¡No se va atrever a hacerme daño, tiene practica! ―los ojos azules se ensancharon, definitivamente lo último que quería era mostrarse débil frente a su acosador―. ¡Puedo gritar por ayuda!_ _―y aunque eso era cierto, no estaba seguro que pudiera hacerlo_», todo era demasiado fresco en su mente como para pretender que no le afectaba volver a esos lugares, por eso había querido que se encontraran fuera de la escuela, pero ahora era llevado de vuelta a uno de los lugares que le recordaban su terrible experiencia.

«_Estoy seguro que aunque se lo jure, no creerá en mi inocencia, así que no tengo de otra que averiguar quién fue y él es el principal testigo de esto ―iba planeando el pelinegro mientras ingresaban a los vestidores que estaba seguro debían estar vacíos_», podía sentir como el chico oponía resistencia y comenzaba a dar tirones en pro de zafarse del agarre.

―No… por... favor…

Las palabras que escuchó distaban mucho de la actitud con la que había sido encarado hace unos minutos, giró la cabeza para cerciorarse que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Deseó no haberlo hecho, el rostro pálido era la imagen completa de súplica y pavor, «_¿Me tiene miedo a mí?_ _―de repente se encontró con la lucha de suprimir el deseo de abrazarlo y hacer que dejase de llorar, porque estaba seguro que si lo hacía, tendría el efecto contrario a calmarlo_».

―Yo... tú… ―sintió nuevamente el dolor en su pecho, pero esta vez no fue algo pasajero parecía que algo se había sembrado en su pecho y no planeaba irse, sus ojos conectaron, ámbar y azul.

Como si la tensión existente no fuese suficiente, esta pareció aumentar exponencialmente la presión entre ambos, dejándolos sólo con la opción de superarla o dejarse aplastar por ella. Así que mientras Kurt se odiaba por estar llorando frente a Anderson y dejarle ver su vulnerabilidad; Blaine tuvo que controlar la urgente necesidad de consolarlo, sabía que no era capaz de decir algo reconfortante, pero deseaba hacer lo que fuera para detener el llanto y traer de vuelta a la diva que lo insultaba.

«_Kurt no puede estar sólo ―el significado de esas palabras desataron su imaginación_»; si Hummel no era capaz de soportar a un par de idiotas acosadores, ¿Cómo podría llegar a conseguir un buen novio y no uno de esos viejos rabo verdes?, y en caso de que lo hiciera, ¿ese tipo tendría algún tipo de atención como las que Kurt esperaba, merecía?, no es que el quisiera ser ese tipo, porque para ello necesitaría ser gay, pero al menos podría intentar compensarlo en lo mínimo.

* * *

Estaba a punto de decir las palabras que había preparado en todo ese tiempo, se encontraba dándole la espalda para poder concentrarse, tomó aire fuerte y ruidosamente, comenzó a girarse sobre sus pies… el sonido de personas corriendo y risotadas cayeron en ambos como agua fría, no habían olvidado donde estaba, pero el tiempo pareció pasar tan rápido que les fue imperceptibles. Anderson palideció al instante, «_¡YA TERMINÓ LA PRÁCTICA!_ _―pasó tanto tiempo pendiente de los movimientos del otro, que no se había dado cuenta de la hora_».

Kurt no tenía ni remota idea de cómo había sido tan idiota, «_¡Era una trampa, debí saberlo!_ _―seguramente de haber podido, se habría golpeado la cara_», comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para lo que vendría, pero no pudo ya que fue halado y obligado a correr; Anderson lo había tomado de la mano a la par que le aventó su mochila a la otra mano. Y como un niño de cinco años lo hizo avanzar por los pasillos hacia la salida, la escena le sería graciosa, pero ser participe le quitaba toda gracia.

―¡Vamos! Tienes que… admitir que… fue gracioso… ―pronunció Blaine entre carcajadas.

Kurt rodó los ojos, dispuesto a terminar con esa situación, ya había tenido suficiente estrés para su propia salud y gusto. Comenzó a caminar sin siquiera despedirse del ojimiel. Pero para su mala fortuna el otro se dio cuenta de sus planes y comenzó a seguirlo, como si la invitación fuese algo innecesario.

―Manejo yo, pero, ¿vamos a mi casa o…? ―la mirada cansina que recibió, le hizo recordar que seguramente en la casa de Hummel estaría el gigante de su hermanastro―. Entiendo, vamos a mi casa ―y emprendió el camino hacia su vehículo silbando despreocupadamente.

Para su suerte, todo el lastre emocional de su ser había logrado ser contenido nuevamente, así que podía actuar con la lascivia acostumbrada.

―Ni con amenazas iría a tu casa otra vez ―bramó.

Cortando de golpe su andar, giró sobre sus pies―. Y yo no te estoy preguntando si quieres ir, súbete ―a pesar de las palabras utilizadas no había rastro alguno de hostilidad.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.

*Spoiler*

En esta ocasión me temo que ya no habrá porque al fin llegó lo que tanto temía, me he quedado sin capítulos, así que no puedo decir hasta donde abarcara el siguiente. Estaría bien aclarar que esta situación podría alterar mi regularidad en cuanto a actualizaciones, obviamente haré mi máximo para evitar dicha situación, pero es una posibilidad.

Mis razones serían varias, quienes hayan visto recientemente mi perfil, sabrán que estoy trabajando en una traducción, cosa que lleva tiempo, pero no es la razón principal; lo que me ha frenado en cuanto a DL, son tanto asuntos de la vida real, como algunos líos al hacer los capítulos, los llamados «gajes del oficio» y que a mi cabeza se le ocurrió otra historia que me anda absorbiendo energías.

Sé que me extendí y lo siento, pero mas vale que sepan lo que puede pasar.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Vista panorámica

Esta vez mi recomendación es más un favor. Agradecería enormemente que se pasaran por **Crepúsculo la Saga: Eclipse de fuego** de **Lexodian**, sé que no tiene nada que ver con lo que la mayoría busca que es Klaine, pero es una excelente historia. Realmente agradecería que se diera un tiempo para leerlo, si es posible comentar/follow/favorite; les aseguro que los enganchara.

Historia: s/9813391/1

Autor: u/4839460/Lexodian

**Aclaración:** No me pertenece Glee o ninguno de los personajes. No estoy afiliado con nadie no genero ganancia de esta historia. No me pertenece absolutamente nada y solo estoy complaciendo mi propia locura. No conozco o me pertenecen los actores que interpretan a los personajes. Todo pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox y cualquiera más que tenga patente sobre Glee y sus personajes. Espero haber cubierto todo lo que no me pertenece.

* * *

Se mordía el labio constantemente, incluso comenzó a querer morderse las uñas, aun a pesar de saber que no era bueno, pero la ansiedad que sentía no entendía de razones. Estaba sentado en una cafetería, intentando ponerse al día con sus actividades, pero en realidad eso era lo último que tenía en la cabeza.

―Todavía no te responde este chico… ―su amigo apareció, dejó la frase al aire ya que aunque recordaba el nombre, no quería demostrar que le era tan importante como para tenerlo presente.

―Kurt ―completó la frase, revisó su teléfono por enésima vez y sonrió débilmente―. No, no ha respondido.

El chico de cabello negro cenizo, asintió ante la respuesta, aunque en realidad prefería no hablar de ese sujeto, la curiosidad con tintes de celos lo habían estado carcomiendo desde el día que lo conocieron por primera vez, Bruce no paraba de hablar sobre «_K_», y cuando comenzaron con eso de comunicarse, las cosas parecieron no poder empeorar aún más; pero, al castaño se le ocurrió no responder un par de mensajes ni conectarse o dar señales de vida, eso había sido una debacle emocional evidente en los ojos verduzcos. Pero a pesar de detestar el tema, tenía que hablar sobre él para poder saber qué tipo de relación tenían, porque si se guiaba por la actitud y palabras de Bruce, se podría decir que ya eran un pareja de casados.

―¿Se pelearon por algo? ―preguntó mientras fingía revisar algunos papeles, pero en realidad su mirada estaba centrada en el chico a su lado.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente, tomó sus cosas de la mesa y se recorrió un lugar para poder estar más cerca de su viejo amigo Lean.

―Eso es lo peor de todo, no sé qué hice mal ―mordió fuertemente su labio para contenerse de checar su teléfono nuevamente. «_Quizás debí poner más empeño en comunicarme con él ―se desplomó en la silla junto a su amigo, tapándose el rostro con las manos―, ¡que estúpido soy! Claro que él no iba a querer salir conmigo, ¡ni siquiera he podido compensarlo por mis fallas y ya quiero tener una cita!_».

―¿Problemas de pare-ja? ―cerró fuertemente el puño que tenía sobre su pierna, «_¡Cálmate! Respira. Aun no sabes si son o no pareja ―se dijo con la esperanza de quitarse el nerviosismo_».

―Lean, ¿Qué te dije hace unos días sobre querer invitarlo por primera vez a salir? ¿no escuchas lo que te digo? ―esas palabras debieron sonar como un reclamo bromista, pero con el estado de ánimo que tenía, parecía estar revelando que la más grande ilusión de su vida había sido destruida. Y por si no fuera demasiado, recordó con quien estaba hablando y quiso morderse la lengua tan fuerte que quizás se la hubiera arrancado―. Lo siento yo no debería hablar de esto contigo, es insensible por mi parte, discúlpame.

Quizás habían pasado un par de meses desde que Lean tuvo ese arranque de sinceridad y confesó tener sentimientos por Bruce, pero como eso se había convertido en un tema tabú entre ellos, el chico rubio aun no sabía cómo tratar esos temas sobre chicos con su mejor amigo. Por parte del pelinegro hubiera preferido que no tocasen más ese tema, estaba seguro que aunque pasaran años, para él seria como si recién hubiese sido rechazado; y a pesar de haber trabajo en resolver sus propias dudas, había llegado a la conclusión que aunque le doliera, era mejor que Bruce encontrase a alguien más y entonces quizás le podría ser más fácil lidiar con ese tema.

―No te preocupes ―no debería estar tan aliviado por descubrir que no eran novios, pero lo estaba―, somos amigos y por lo que me cuentas de Kurt ―supo que podría lidiar con el tema cuando ese nombre se deslizó por sus labios sin ese rutinario vuelco en el estómago―, parece un chico genial.

―Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿vale? ―retomó las hojas que debía llevar estudiando por horas, pero no había pasado ni del primer párrafo desde hace casi dos horas―. ¿Qué tal te va con el cambio de profesor y el desastre que son los horarios este semestre?

El pelinegro entendió que su mejor amigo estaba incomodo hablando con él sobre Kurt, aunque siempre terminaba saliendo el tema, en algún punto era consiente de con quien hablaba y se detenía al momento; y Lean debería entender en algún momento que eso no significaba nada para el rubio, si acaso una muestra de preocupación por él, nada más, después de todo, solo eran amigos.

* * *

«_Hay algo verdaderamente mal en mí ―se dijo mirando vagamente a la vacía habitación―, estoy mal de la cabeza por aceptar semejante tontería, o quizás mis sentido común no funciona_». Kurt comenzaba a arrepentirse del momento en que abordó la camioneta de Anderson y más aún cuando aceptó subir a su alcoba; a la cual comenzó a darle una inspección más rigurosa, pudo notar que aunque no fuese tan estilosa como la suya, tenía sus puntos buenos. Se trataba de un amplia habitación, con escasos accesorios adornando los muros, a excepción de una variedad de trofeos y diplomas de reconocimiento en competencias como el polo, tenis, squash, ese tipo de deportes de alcurnia; en cuestión de mobiliario, podría mejorar en cuanto a la combinación y definitivamente la paleta de colores, hecho que podría extenderse a las tonalidades del papel tapiz; pero sin duda lo que más agradecía era que a pesar de todo, en esa ocasión no había ningún artículo de connotación sexual a la vista.

Sentado en la única silla disponible -porque por más loco que estuviera, no se acercaría a la cama-, su mochilas estaba apoyada en sus piernas mientras cubría su pecho con la parte superior de ella, aún tenía un dejo de aprehensión por lo de la broma del contenedor de basura, pero aun con las defensas en alto, su desequilibrado instinto lo había llevado a esa situación y lugar. Aun a pesar del temor que lo embargaba, algo dentro de sí le decía que por más vil que fuera Anderson, de haber querido hacerle otra broma no hubiese actuado tan… tan… ¿gentil?

Pero sin importar lo que quisiera creer, no pudo evitar presionar con más ahínco sobre su pecho al escuchar pasos que parecían dirigirse a donde él estaba, lo cual solo podía significar que el pelinegro estaba de vuelta. La teoría se confirmó cuando la figura entró, y el ambiente se tensó de una forma estremecedora. Los ojos de Kurt se estremecieron al ver destellar la hoja de la navaja que Blaine llevaba despreocupadamente en la mano, «_¡Maldito sentido común inservible!_ _―el castaño se improperó a sí mismo―. Esta fue toda mi vida… ninguno de mis sueños se hizo realidad ―pero aun en su estado emocional, su mente se las arregló para activar su lado sarcástico―. Ya puedo ver mi epígrafe: Hijo, gay_», eso sería lo único por lo que sería recordado, si es que lo era. Sus ojos pasaron del frio brillo metálico a la fulgurosa y apasionada emoción que bullía en los ojos avellana.

Todos los bríos y ánimos que Blaine había acumulado desde que se le ocurrió su «súper idea -según él mismo-», se vio opacado cuando observó cómo el rostro de Hummel comenzó a mostrarse aterrado ante su presencia, «_Grrr… ―gruñó cansadamente para sus adentros―, espero que esté queriendo llorar de felicidad_».

―¿Ahora cuál es el problema? ―dijo mientras jugaba con la navaja en su mano, su voz fue algo cansina, porque al parecer Kurt nunca actuaría como el esperaba que lo hiciera, o mejor dicho como la lógica lo dictaba.

«_¿Qué acaso nunca ha visto esta situación, ni siquiera en una película?, es obvio que si lo traje aquí es porque algo va a pasar entre nosotros ―una vocecilla le recordó que debía ser amable, lo cual lo llevó a suavizar el tono de sus propios pensamientos_». Si Blaine quería hacer su plan realidad, debía ser un poco más paciente y tratar, por primera vez, con tacto el hecho de pretender sostener relaciones con alguien; para sí mismo no era un sacrificio propiamente, pero definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado en lo mínimo a ese tipo de situaciones.

―¿Para qué quieres la navaja? ―agradeció que su voz no se hubiera quebrado al hablar, porque en realidad hubiera querido suplicar por su vida, pero no se permitió doblegarse una vez más ante su acosador.

Intentó contenerse, bueno no mucho, pero sus intentos fueron en balde y no tuvo otra opción más que estallar en risas estruendosas. Mientras que para Blaine eso era una broma muy buena y su risa una forma de externar lo increíblemente gracioso que le era eso; para Kurt, era una situación muy seria y la carcajada representaba simplemente un retorcido juego para torturarlo. Cuando Anderson tuvo un mínimo control sobre sí mismo y sus carcajadas, quiso ver la expresión de complacencia en el pálido rostro ante lo bien que había resultado su broma, pero lo que vio apagó casi de golpe su humor.

―¿Lo dices en serio? ―quiso afirmar, pero su voz pareció actuar en automático y expresarlo en forma de pregunta―. Eres un… estas… ―golpeó con su puño libre directo en el muro más cercano, se sentía frustrado, nada salía como lo planeaba, nada―. Si quisiera matarte no lo haría en mi casa ―sus palabras fueran duras, conectó la vista con la de Kurt y su coraje pareció descender―, no te he hecho nada, así que no empieces a lloriquear.

Hummel se fue relajando paulatinamente, pero lo que ayudó más que nada, fue recordar ese método que le había sido de tanta utilidad en el pasado, fingiría ser valiente aunque no lo fuera, casi como actuar en la vida real, pero solo con el objetivo de sobrevivir o en este caso, evitar la humillación ante su acosador. Así que se concentró en bloquear sus emociones, reunir todo el miedo y dolor que le provocaba recordar, y canalizarlo hacia su única arma efectiva, su actitud sarcástica.

―Tienes razón ―se sorprendió a si mismo de lo rápido que había logrado construir un muro para contener sus emociones―, a ti no debo temerte, después de todo eres un cobarde que necesita de otros para hacer el trabajo sucio.

Blaine no sabía con qué clase de persona se había topado, alguna vez el chico frente a él estuvo a punto de aceptar tener sexo con él; pero justo en ese momento, a pesar de saber que era el mismo Hummel de siempre, la fuerza en sus palabras y su mirada altiva, le decían que algo había cambiado, algo que él no notaba; era como si hubiera un Kurt vulnerable y otro desafiante, ambos en la misma persona. Pero por mas analítico que se sintiera, deseaba tener cinta adhesiva para poder cerrarle la boca y poder decir lo que quería; así que haciendo gala de sus nulas capacidades para la comunicación verbal, se aproximó a la silla donde Kurt estaba sentado y lo tomó de la barbilla haciéndolo darle la cara.

―Ya te dije que no te he hecho nada, por eso traje esto ―mostró la navaja ante los ojos de Kurt que parecían no inmutarse ante nada, apretó la empuñadura de la hoja metálica y se alejó un par de pasos para no perder el control y así evitar comenzar a ver lagrimas―, quizás creas lo que te digo con un juramento de sangre.

Los músculos en el gesto de Kurt parecieron haber sido sometidos a un tratamiento de botox, porque aunque su faz se mostraba templada, esa careta distaba completamente de lo que sentía realmente.

―Eso es tan infantil y vulgar… como tú ―respondió con una actitud y palabras que sólo le servían para no derrumbarse, o al menos no mostrar que lo estaba.

Blaine rodó los ojos, en clara señal de irritabilidad.

―Sólo córtate la palma y deja de actuar como una niña ―aunque quisiera ser lo más cortes posible, la situación y sobre todo la actitud del castaño, no le eran de mucha ayuda para controlarse.

Kurt cruzó las piernas, intentando relajarse de alguna manera. «_¿En verdad no hay nadie en toda esta casa? ―se preguntó, aprovechando que Anderson se tallaba la sien con los ojos cerrados e hizo la evaluación rápida para un posible escape, pero no parecía lo más inteligente―. Recuerda, no tienes por qué gritar o salir corriendo, sólo vete_». Tomó una respiración profunda y se puso de pie, recogió sus cosas, reacomodó su ropa, haciendo todo con calmada parsimonia en espera de la reacción del pelinegro, la cual no parecía llegar. No viendo la necesidad de esperar por más tiempo, se concentró en dar pasos firmes y precisos, ya que el ojimiel no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo; al menos hasta que se abrió la puerta.

―Aquí está el cuchillo, ¿estás ciego? ―ironizó volteando a verlo parado en la puerta mientras meneaba la navaja en su mano, lo cual ya le costó trabajo, porque en otra situación y con otra persona, ya habría perdido los estribos desde hace tiempo.

―Puedes guardarte tu… ―su voz falló, al parecer sus dotes actorales tenían un límite―, yo me retiro a mi casa.

Si ya de por si estaba nervioso, cuando sintió la mano de Blaine agarrarlo firmemente del brazo, tuvo que recordarse que podía salir de ahí sin humillarse, solo tenía que fingir un poco.

―No te vas sin el pacto de sangre y…

―¿Crees que me importa? ―se deshizo del agarre con un movimiento brusco―, si fuiste tú o no, me da igual… ―sintió su garganta doler, pero tenía que sacar eso de su sistema―. No sé porque te importa que te crea, eso no va a cambiar la imagen que tengo de ti ―definitivamente debía aprender palabras que ofendiesen a seres tan incultos como para comprender la sutileza de lo que decía, pero en ese momento su prioridad era salir huyendo. Reacomodó su bolso, como diciendo «tu no me puedes detener», dio un par de pasos hacia el pasillo exterior, pero no le fue posible ni siquiera acercarse a las escaleras.

―¡Tienes que creerme! ―gritó el ojimiel, ya había recobrado su agarre del brazo y tiraba de él en pos de llevarlo de vuelta a la habitación―. No podemos tener sexo si no confías en mí.

Ahora la garganta de Kurt estaba definitivamente cerrada y seguramente debía ir a checarse la mandíbula, que pareció habérsele desprendido del rostro.

* * *

Después de la hazaña que realizó, varios de los involucrados le habían recriminado la recompensa por el trabajo y esfuerzo realizado, pero en realidad ni él mismo veía lo rescatable de tanto esfuerzo. Parecía como si nada hubiera sucedido, nadie hablaba de ello, ni siquiera el ñoño blog de Jacob Ben Israel mencionaba de nada. Pero de alguna manera se las había arreglado para mantener a sus cómplices calmados, al menos por el momento.

Dave quizás no pudiera afirmarlo, porque no tenía pruebas, pero algo en su ser le decía que no estaba para nada lejos de la verdad. Sus sospechas y temores más profundos parecían comenzar a presentarse frente a sus ojos. Estaba totalmente seguro que Anderson había ido a clases y el hecho que Beisten se enfadara por su falta, descartaba el hecho que se fuera por motivos de salud y no era habitual que el pelinegro faltase mientras que su novia si asistiera a su práctica, normalmente se escapaban juntos, aunque últimamente no parecían ser la pareja feliz de siempre.

_Toc_, _Toc_; llamaron a su puerta, se trataba de su madre que entró sin esperar respuesta alguna.

―Se supone que esperes a que te digan que entres ―replicó temiendo que de alguna manera su madre hubiese escuchado lo que rondaba por su mente.

―No veo necesidad, nunca has traído a una novia o a ninguna chica en realidad, ¿Qué podría interrumpir? ―si bien las guías de padres hablaban sobre cómo tratar a un hijo adolecente, ella no tenía mucha paciencia para lidiar con los humores de su hijo, menos aun con la mudanza estando tan cercana―. Sólo te traigo los folletos del instituto donde tu padre planea meterte ―le extendió un par de panfletos y se retiró, no sin antes pedirle que levantara al menos la ropa del piso.

Si bien le parecía estúpido cambiarse de escuela, no tenía mucha elección o mejor dicho ninguna, el asegurado ascenso de su padre los obligaba a irse de Ohio. Sin duda esto era lo que estaba presionándolo a conseguir resultados con Kurt, Karofsky no estaba seguro cuanto le costaría conseguir a alguien en su nuevo instituto y el tiempo que tendría que invertir; después de lograr su objetivo Anderson podría hacer lo que quisiera, pero no sin que él antes cosechara los frutos de todos esos años de acoso.

* * *

Quizás ambos estaban exagerando, en definitiva lo hacían; pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, por el momento.

―¡No te atrevas! ―gritó como si estuvieran a punto de matarlo.

Blaine hizo un mohín disgustado, un tanto harto de los cambios de humor de Hummel, para él era obvio que quizás el castaño fuera uno de esos hermafroditas y por eso tendía a tener los cambios de humor de una chica en sus día; o a lo mejor padecía eso del trastorno bipolar; o lo que fuera, pero definitivamente no era normal que pasara de esa actitud de abogado a punto de firmar un contrato a la histeria porque el ojimiel tratase de tocarlo. Una vez que se deshizo de la navaja, ambos habían quedado envueltos en una especie de tensión que no ayudaba a la hipersensibilidad de la que ambos eran víctimas; y de hecho no podían recordar cómo es que entre tantas cosas, lograron quedar de acuerdo en intentarlo.

―Esto no va a funcionar ―bufó y se tiró de espaldas en su cama―, es imposible tener sexo sin poder tocarte, así que como no quieres cooperar… ―se puso de pie de golpe y se dirigió a abrir la puerta bruscamente―. Es mejor que te vayas y aprendas a cerrar la parlanchina boca que tienes si no estás dispuesto a cumplir lo que dices.

Una vez que las palabras abandonaran su boca, quiso darse de golpes contra la pared; «_Se suponen que debes convencerlo de que es lo mejor, no que lo eches a patadas por una tontería ―se reprendió mentalmente―. No es que él en realidad me importe, sólo que no hay necesidad de ser tan rudo_».

―Pues tu deberías lavarte los oídos ―el castaño apretó el agarre sobre sus cosas y reacomodó el cruce de sus piernas, contrario a sus deseos más profundos, decidió mantenerse, al menos hasta que la cosas no pasaran más allá de lo verbal―. Dije que si vamos a hacer algo, tú debes pedirme permiso y respetar mi decisión, porque de lo contrario es mejor que me vaya yendo ―proyectó la clara intención de estar listo para irse en cualquier momento.

Tuvo que contener sus ganas de gritarle lo infantil que sonaban sus palabras, pero pudo controlar ese impulso antes de que hiciera algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría.

―Y tu deberías entender que esto es sobre el sexo, yo no quiero ser tu novio ―tuvo que regresar a apoyarse en su cama ya que había permanecido una buena parte de tiempo en pie, además que esa sensación en su pecho había incrementado, si bien ya estaba acostumbrado a ella, de repente parecía haber incrementado su vigor ―. Por si lo olvidas, yo no soy gay, esto solamente es amigos ayudándose mutuamente.

El castaño bufó, entre nervioso y algo incómodo por las palabras de Anderson, mostrándolo en la forma en que apretaba sus manos entre sí y evitando mirar al pelinegro. Estaba consiente que no sería como ser novios, porque ni siquiera se sentía remotamente atraído por él o chicos de esa clase; pero tenía que resignarse a que era su única opción posible, además que si le parecía demasiado, podría romper el trato…

―Lo sé, ni siquiera somos amigos ―eso escapó de sus labios, completando sus pensamientos, pero a la par era la respuesta apropiada a lo que estaban hablando, aplaudió en parte para despertarse a sí mismo y en pos de captar la completa atención de Blaine―. Quiero decir, que por mi parte te aseguro que nunca sentiría nada por ti ―Anderson mordió su labio para no hacer la estúpida intervención con un incrédulo «_¿No te gusto, estas ciego?_»―, pero lo que si debes entender y aceptar es que nadie tiene una obligación aquí, en cuanto alguien no este cómodo, se acaba sin la menor explicación ―se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas, externando la firmeza de sus palabras―; si no estás de acuerdo, no hay nada más de que hablar.

Alzando las cejas en señal de incredulidad, observó el gesto decisivo en los ojos azules.

―Si acepto eso, tú tienes que dejar que te toque ―vio la intención de hablar por parte del castaño, pero no lo permitió―, no voy a pedirte permiso, solo te avisare ―esta vez hubo como repuesta un gesto desafiante―; puedes decirme hasta donde llegar y prometo respetar tus limites, pero en algún punto esto nos llevara a estar metidos bajo mis sabanas ―dio un par de golpes en el cubrecama donde estaba sentado.

Kurt tragó con dificultad, una cosa era saber lo que podría pasar y otra muy diferente, las sugestivas acciones e intenciones reflejadas en la mirada del ojimiel. Estado de pie flexionó un par de veces las rodillas, suponiendo que por el momento, eso sería todo lo que pasaría en esa habitación; ahora podría decir que estaba de acuerdo, pero era mejor asimilar las cosas por un tiempo y no hacer nada de lo que pudiese arrepentirse. Respiró ruidosamente, dando la señal de que estaba por marcharse.

Cuando vio la intención del castaño, le pareció lo más adecuado, no sabía a qué hora volvería su madre, y no quería arriesgarse a que la reinona que habitaba en el interior de Hummel se pusiera a gritar. Así que con la aparente intención de acompañarlo hasta la puerta, se reincorporó y comenzó a caminar de modo casi mecánico tras Kurt, con las manos sudorosas metidas en los bolsillos. «_¿Debería pedírselo? ―iba perdido en sus pensamientos―. Tenemos que cerrar el trato de algún modo, y como no quiere la sangre, supongo que se opondrá a un apretón de manos con saliva… y aunque un beso pueda tener mucha saliva, este sería como el de un par de niños, solo piquito con muac_». Viendo que no había nada malo con pedirlo y después de todo lo que planeaban hacer, estiró la mano para detener el avance del otro chico.

Kurt giró la cabeza para darle la mirada de «¿qué te dije sobre tocarme?», pero no pudo ni siquiera argumentar lo más mínimo, porque fue encarado con el gesto firme de «te dije que no pediría permiso». No tuvo más que aclararse la garganta y zafarse lentamente del agarre.

―¿Algo más que desees agregar? ―con la voz algo cansada por tanto tiempo fingiendo y agregándole la carga de estrés propia de la situación.

―Sería bueno sellar el trato…

―No voy a firmar nada con mi sangre y menos sin un abogado ―le interrumpió.

Si había algo que molestaba a Blaine era que no le permitieran terminar de hablar; pero la balanza entre su enojo y nerviosismo estaba equilibrada, así que se podía decir que estaba en un extraño intermedio, que le hizo obviar sus instintos más arraigados.

―Si me dejaras hablar, podríamos terminar más rápido ―el gesto de Kurt flaqueó, y deseando terminar lo más pronto posible, asintió―. Deberíamos besarnos ―lo dijo con tal simpleza que parecía haberle pedido la hora.

Blaine al no escuchar alguna queja, comenzó a avanzar pausadamente para darle tiempo a Hummel de negarse. Al ir reduciendo la distancia, pudo sentir el aliento emanando de los sonrosados labios entreabiertos, guío la vista a las ensanchadas iris azuleas que lo observaban fijamente, cuando su mano atravesó cerca de la sonrojada mejilla sintió el calor y captó el aroma penetrando sus fosas nasales, estando a punto de llegar a tomar el cuello del castaño… la puerta principal se abrió, era su madre que por las bolsas de compra que llevaba parecía que no alcanzó a ver la comprometedora manera en que su hijo se encontraba.

―¡Mamá! ―gritó a la par que empujaba a Kurt lejos.

Ante la sorpresa la señora Anderson tiró toda la compra que llevaba, lo cual le permitió ver a su visitante, cambió el gesto de sorpresa por la compra regada en el piso por una de evidente curiosidad por saber quién era el chico castaño que estaba en su recibidor y que parecía ser desdiente de los pieles rojas por el tono casi carmesí de su rostro.

* * *

Considero pertinente disculparme por mi ausencia. Como le comenté a alguien (lamento no recordar el nombre, lo busqué, pero no logré encontrarlo), planeaba actualizar antes porque según yo el capítulo estaba hecho, pero el día anterior a publicar, lo leí y me dio la sensación de que no supe explicar bien algunas partes, así que preferí corregirlo antes de subirlo.

Para aquellos que pensaran «¿Los corriges? Yo veo muchos errores», si los corrijo, más que nada en cuestión de coherencia y correlación que a veces me toma un poco de tiempo; naturalmente depuro los errores tipográficos y ortográficos, pero a veces se me pasa alguna que otra cosa.

Me considero alguien que sigue aprendiendo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, pero no por ello voy a subir algo con lo que no esté a gusto. Así que mis disculpas, pero trato de darles lo mejor que puedo.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


End file.
